Can You See Me?
by Michel Kenneth
Summary: Hubungan antara yang hidup dan mati memiliki konsekuensinya sendiri/ Semuanya saling terhubung dalam satu ikatan yang sama — akankah kepercayaan dan penantian berakhir bahagia? Chapter-chapter akhir CYSM? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

CAN YOU SEE ME?

Bleach Tite Kubo

Karakura Trade Mall, 09.00 pm.

Asap tebal telah menyelimuti sebagian mall terbesar di kota Karakura saat ini, beberapa pengunjung berlarian keluar dari tempat yang akan terbakar habis saat itu. Termasuk si kembar Kurosaki, Karin dan Yuzu.

Mencoba menerobos keramaian di pintu masuk, gadis remaja berambut raven itu menggenggam erat tangan saudaranya. Sebuah hembuasan nafas panjang lolos dari bibirnya. Rasa lega dapat keluar dari mall yang akan membakar habis mereka pun dapat mengisi pasokan nafas yang sempat habis terisi oleh asap. Dilepas genggaman tangannya dari sang adik dan bertanya, "Yu, Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Remaja berambut honey blonde itu hanya tersenyum, dia masih mencoba mengambil nafas panjang setelah berlian dan menghirup asap tebal. "Yu, ayo kita ke klinik! Kau tampak membutuhkan ala―," ucapannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara samar dalam gedung. Mungkin bukan suara samar. Suranya begitu jelas terdengar dari dalam gedung yang akan terbakar itu. Oh, salahkan pendengarannya yang begitu tajam!

"Karin-chan, ada apa?" tanya Yuzu dengan nada khawatir ketika melihat ekspresi Karin yang tampak ketakutan.

"Karin-chan, Karin! Jangan!" jerit Yuzu ketika melihat Karin menerobos keramaian dan memasuki kembali gedung yang terbakar itu. Yuzu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Karin. Tapi tidak dengan berarti harus membahayakan saudaranya itu.

* * *

 **2 tahun kemudian**

Soul Socieety, Senkaimon Gate.

Beberapa Shinigami tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Senkaimon yang menuju ke dunia manusia. Terlihat ekspresi bahagia pada wajah salah satu shinigami yang akan pergi ke dunia manusia. Ya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Kini, shinigami representative itu telah tinggal di Soul Society sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Saat berakhirnya winter war, Ichigo diangkat menjadi salah satu shinigami divisi pertama.

Shinigami lainnya yang ikut bersama mereka adalah shinigami yang sama saat adanya invansi hollow yang meningkat di Karakura―Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Matsumoto Rangiku, dan Taicho divisi 10 Hitsugaya Toushiro. Saat ini pun mereka mengemban tugas yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Selama tiga bulan mereka akan tinggal di dunia manusia. Dan itu membuat Ichigo sangat senang.

Bukan hanya Ichigo, salah satu shinigami yang ikut disana pun tidak kalah senangnya. Karena dia akan menemui salah satu teman terbaiknya disana. Ya, dia adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dan teman yang dimakud adalah adik dari Ichigo, Kurosaki Karin.

Sejak menolongnya di pertandingan bola, Toushiro sering mengunjunginya dan bermain bersama. Tetapi, tiga tahun lalu dia tidak bisa mengunjunginya karena perang yang sedang berlangsung di Soul Society dan tugas yang menumpuk. Dan sejak saat itu, Toushiro telah tumbuh dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Tepatnya, penampilannya seperti remaja di dunia manusia.

Setelah menunggu, gerbang ke dunia manusia pun sudah terbuka. Satu persatu shinigami tersebut memasukinya. Dan gerbang kembali menutup.

...

Kurosaki House, 10 am.

Setelah mendapatkan gigai dari Urahara Shop, Ichigo dan shinigami lainnya pergi untuk bertemu dengan keluarga mantan Taicho divisi 10. Saat berakhirnya winter war, Kurosaki Isshin atau Shiba Isshin telah menceritakan segala masa lalunya kepada anak-anaknya. Termasuk pada Yuzu yang mulai dapat melihat shinigami.

Tidak ada banyak yang berubah dari kota Karakura. Begitu juga dengan rumah sang shinigami representative itu. Ichigo mulai menekan bel rumahnya, berharap akan ada orang di rumahnya. Karena dia tahu, adik kembarnya itu masih ada di sekolah pada jam seperti ini. Jadi dia bersiap untuk menghadapi sifat ayahnya yang sangat menyebalkan. Atau dia bisa masuk lewat klinik yang terhubung langsung ke rumahnya, itu pun jika ayahnya masih ada di klinik merawwat pasien.

"Iya," suara lembut yang tidak asing menyapa telinga Ichigo ketika pintu itu dibuka. Seorang gadis remaja berdiri di depannya. Rambut raven panjangnya dibiarkan terurai tertiup angin musim gugur. Memakai sebuah kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih yang kontras dengan rambut panjang hitamnya, dan sebuah celana pendek selutut khas sang adik yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Karin!" seru Ichigo yang langsung memeluk sang adik begitu erat. Karin yang mengenali suara kakaknya itu pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan shinigami lain yang berada di belakangnya. Setelah selesai melepas rindunya pada sang adik, Ichigo pun mulai melepas pelukannya.

"Karin, kenapa Kau tidak pergi sekolah?" tanya Ichigo menyadari Karin berada di rumah saat jam sekolah. Karin yang mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya hanya dapat menundukkan kepala― wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari sang adik, dia memutuskan untuk merubah topik pembicaraan. "Tidak apa-apa, Karin. Hey! Aku membawa teman-temanku dari soul society. Kau ingin menyapanya?" tanyanya seraya menggeser tubuhnya agar Karin dapat melihat mereka.

Karin menatap lurus ke depan, mencoba merasakan reiatsu yang dimiliki para shinigami di depannya. Tapi percuma, sudah tiga tahun bahkan lebih― dia sudah lupa milik siapa saja reiatsu itu. Dan kembali lagi, ekspresinya menjadi sedih. Mencoba menahan isakan tangis yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibirnya, Karin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karin, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai khawatir dengan perubahan sikap adiknya itu. Dipegangnya pundak sang adik untuk memberikan rasa tenang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat adiknya berubah seperti ini selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Dia terlihat lemah?

"Siapa? Siapa saja yang datang, Ichi-nii?"

Pertanyaan Karin membuat Ichigo terkejut begitu juga dengan shinigami lainnya. Karin bukanlah gadis yang mudah melupakan sesuatu. Terlebih lagi dia lupa akan Toushiro. Temannya yang seringkali berkunjung ke dunia manusia dan bermain dengannya. Di tatapnya dalam mata yang sangat di kenalinya itu sejak kecil. Degh!

Jantung Ichigo berdegup kencang ketika mengingat pandangan sang adik saat pertama kali bertemu. Kosong. Bola mata abu-abu yang biasanya ceria itu terlihat kosong. Bukan memandang ke wajahnya tapi memandang lurus, pandangan lurus yang sangat kosong. Mencoba menghilangkan pra duganya yang menyesakkan, Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Karin, Kau dapat melihatku?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo kembali membuat para shinigami itu terkejut. Mereka tidak habis pikir apa yang dia maksudkan dengan kata 'dapat melihatku' itu. tetapi hal mengejutkan lainnya datang dari gerakan Karin. Ya, dia menggeleng.

"Karin?" lirih Ichigo yang menyadari apa yang terjadi pada sang adik. Karin, Kurosaki Karin. Adiknya. Tidak bisa melihat. Buta.

* * *

Author note:

Ok, ini fanfic pertamaku. Maaf jika banyak yang OOC! Aku pun tidak terlalu mengenal baik karakter Bleach. Ayolah, terlalu banyak karakter yang Tite Kubo buat. Aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana karakter bleach dalam memberikan julukan atau panggilan, jadi maaf jika jauh dari harapan. Ini percobaan pertamaku.

Ah, Aku mohon review-nya! Jika tidak pun tak apa. Tapi Aku akan sangat sedih!


	2. Chapter 2

CAN YOU SEE ME?

Bleach Tite Kubo

 _Yuzu pov_

 _Aku melihatnya berlari memasuki gedung. Suaraku kelu, teriakan tidak akan membuatnya kembali kesini. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak dia menghiraukan suara itu? bagaimana jika kali ini dia tidak selamat lagi?_

 _Tidak, dia akan selamat. Pasti. Aku tahu itu, Karin adalah orang yang kuat._

 _Tapi, bagaimana dengan kejadian lima bulan lalu. Saat Karin menolong anak kecil dari kecalakaan. Bukankah jika tidak ada keajaiban, Karin tidak akan selamat. Oh, tidak! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu lagi._

 _Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Tou-san menangis di kamar rawat Karin setiap waktunya seperti dulu. Ini tidak akan seperti waktu itu lagi kan?_

 _Oh, Kami-sama! Dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit dua bulan lalu. Haruskah? Haruskah dia kembali ke tempat dimana suara-suara yang tidak ingin didengarnya terdengar begitu jelas dan banyak. Suara penderitaan mereka yang akan mati._

...

 **4 Agustus, Kurosaki house. 4 pm.**

Brugh! Suara debaman keras terdengar saat Kurosaki Isshin terpelanting jauh kearah pintu karena menerima pukulan keras dari putranya. Menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di bagian belakang dan wajahnya. Isshin mencoba bangkit. Dia tidak menyalahkan putranya atas apa yang dilakukan― sebelumnya, putranya pun sering memukulnya karena bersikap aneh. Tapi ini berbeda, pukulannya begitu keras dipenuhi dengan― kemarahan.

Ichigo yang tidak dapat menahan amarahnya pun langsung berlari menuju ayahnya dan menarik kerah bajunya. Dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi atas apa yang dikatakan sang ayah sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak diberitahu apapun mengenai kondisi adiknya? Apa ayahnya tidak tahu betapa besar rasa khawatirnya jika jauh dari mereka? Tapi apa yang didapatkannya? Seorang adik yang hidup dalam gelap selama dua tahun.

Yuzu yang belum sempat mengganti baju sekolahnya pun tampak menangis terisak di pelukan Rangiku. Dia sangat tidak menyukai kekerasan. Apalagi itu terjadi diantara ayah dan kakak yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Ya, setelah Yuzu dan Isshin pulang, mereka melihat wajah penuh amarah Ichigo yang tengah menanti mereka di depan pintu. Sementara Karin tampak duduk terdiam bersama shinigami lainnya di bangku ruang tamu. Memahami apa yang tengah terjadi, Isshin meminta Yuzu mengantarkan Karin ke kamarnya. Dan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada salah satu putrinya itu.

"KENAPA SELAMA INI KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?!" bentak Ichigo. Tangannya mulai mengepal untuk kembali memukul sang ayah. Sebelum tangannya terangkat suara dibelakangnya mulai menginterupsi gerakannya, "Sudah! Hentikan Ichigo!"

Perlahan Ichigo mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kerah baju sang ayah begitu juga dengan kepalan tangannya. "Cih!" decih Ichigo dan mulai berjalan melewati perempuan bertubuh kecil bersurai hitam yang tadi menginterupsinya. Ya, suara yang menginterupsinya tadi adalah suara Kuchiki Rukia. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Karin."

Setelah Ichigo menghilang dari pandangannya, Rukia menghampiri Isshin untuk membantunya berdiri. Shinigami lain hanya melihat kejadian itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Sungguh, ini permasalahan keluarga yang tidak pernah mereka alami. Mereka semua mengenal Karin dengan cukup baik. Dan mengetahui kejadian menyedihkan itu terjadi padanya, membuat mereka sangat sedih.

Tampak Toushiro berdiri bersandar pada dinding jauh dari shinigami lainnya. Dia sungguh sedih dan juga marah― perasaan sama yang dirasakan Ichigo saat ini. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan emosinya pada seorangpun. Karena bagaimanapun, dia adalah kapten Gotei 13.

...

Gadis Kurosaki berambut hitam itu benci suara keributan. Tidak berarti dia tidak pernah membuat keributan. Tapi entah kenapa kini dia sangat tidak suka mendengar suara apapun. Tapi sayangnya, kebuataannya membuat pendengarannya lebih peka. Suara bisikan kecil pun dapat didengarnya dengan baik.

Sejak empat tahun lalu saat Ichigo memutuskan tinggal di soul society, Karin mendapatkan satu kemampuan aneh. Dibilang kemampuan pun tidak― karena dia menganggapnya sebagai musibah. Bagaimana tidak, si gadis raven itu harus mendengar suara jeritan batin orang-orang yang akan mati disekitarnya. Jika beruntung, dia dapat membantu orang itu. Jika tidak, dia akan berakhir dengan perasaan bersalah dan sedih.

Melihat hantu saja membuatnya terganggu, apalagi mendengar jeritan kematian. Tapi setidaknya kini sudah berkurang― dia tidak akan melihat hantu lagi. Hanya saja, dia akan lebih banyak mendengar suara penderitaan orang-orang itu. Ukh! Apa kah hidupnya harus semenyedihkan ini.

Karin menatap kosong kegelapan di depannya. Yang dirasakannya hanya angin yang berhembus dari luar jendela kamarnya, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Saat ini, dia sedang duduk dikursi yang sengaja di taruh menghadap jendela kamarnya. Dia sangat suka melakukannya sejak dia tidak dapat melihat lagi.

Seolah memberikan sensasi baru selain kegelapan. Dia tetap dapat membayangkan rasanya hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya ataupun sinar matahari yang 'dulu' sangat menyilaukan baginya. Ya, dia dapat melihat dua hal itu dalam kegelapan yang melingkupi hidupnya. Melihat dingin karena angin, panas karena sinar matahari. Aneh? Tapi begitulah adanya.

Cklek! Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela. Memandang hampa pada asal suara. Suara pintu tertutup dan langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya membuatnya bertanya― siapa yang memasuki kamarnya?

Dirasakan sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tangannya. Mengangkat tangannya yang lebih kecil kearah wajah orang yang mungkin sedang duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Mengetahui wajah siapa yang dipegangnya, senyum Karin mulai terkembang. Walaupun dia sempat sedih merasakan air mata membasahi wajah orang itu.

" Hai, Ichi-nii!" sapa Karin tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya― entah kenapa, karena satu hal dirinya jadi lebih lembut dari beberapa tahun lalu. Merasakan sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah kakaknya, Karin merasa sangat senang. "Disini dingin, ayo pindah ke kasurmu!" seru Ichigo.

"Apa Ichi-nii akan pergi lagi seperti tiga tahun lalu?" tanya Karin menghiraukan perintah Ichigo sebelumnya.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, rasa bersalah datang menghampirinya kala mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Sejahat itukah dia? Bagaimana bisa dia berhenti mengunjungi keluarganya selama tiga tahun ini?

Lama dirinya terdiam, Ichigo memegang tangkupan tangan Karin di wajahnya. Memindahkan tangan dingin sang adik kembali pada pangkuan adiknya itu. Ichigo pun menjawab pertanyaan Karin dengan pasti, "Aku akan disini selama tiga bulan, tapi kalau Kau memintaku untuk tidak pergi― Aku akan disini. Selamanya."

Dan dengan itu, Ichigo menutup jendela kamarnya. Menggendong adiknya seperti yang dilakukannya saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo menaruh Karin di kasurnya. Menarik selimut menutupi kaki Karin hingga perutnya. "Aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam siap," ujar Ichigo yang hendak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Belum sempat Ichigo berbalik menuju pintu, Karin dengan cepat meraih tangannya dan menahannya. Ichigo pun kembali melihat Karin dengan tatapan bingung.

Merasa sukses mendapat perhatian kakaknya, Karin melepas genggaman tangannya. "Ichi-nii, jangan marah pada Tou-san."

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kembali melihat tatapan kosong Karin dan senyumnya― dia pun mulai dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Tersenyum singkat dan mencium dahi Karin― mencoba memberi tanda bahwa dia tidak akan membuatnya sedih lagi. "Tidurlah!" bisiknya lembut.

Biarpun Karin belum ingin tidur― dia tetap mengangguk― dia menutup matanya perlahan. Hingga rasa kantuk benar-benar menghampirinya.

Ichigo berdiri lama di depan pintu kamar Karin. Menatap kosong ke depan. Perlahan air mata lolos darinya begitu saja. Lagi? Kenapa harus menangis lagi? Itulah yang kini ingin ditanyakan Ichigo. Dia bukan laki-laki melankolis yang mudah menangis.

Yuzu yang baru saja menaiki tangga langsung terdiam melihat kakaknya berdiri di depan kamarnya dan Karin. Memandang lurus pada sang kakak yang mulai menangis dalam diam. Yuzu berjalan menghampiri kakaknya― berharap ada yang dapat dilakukan untuk menenangkan sang kakak.

Ichigo melihat adiknya berdiri di depannya. Sungguh, dia butuh seseorang untuknya saat ini. Dengan cepat dia memeluk sang adik, menangis terisak dalam pelukannya. Persetan dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika melihatnya seperti ini. Dia butuh untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia merasa telah gagal menjaga keluarganya.

Yuzu tak pernah melihat tangisan kakaknya lagi sejak ibu mereka meninggal. Pasti Ichigo merasa bersalah karena kembali tidak bisa menjaga keluarganya. Yuzu pun mengeratkan pelukannya, mulai menangis dalam pelukan itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kakaknya tahu satu hal yang belum diceritakan ayah mereka. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kondisi Karin saat ini. "Maaf, Ichi-nii!" gumam Yuzu dalam tangis.

* * *

Kurosaki house, 6 pm.

Yuzu yang biasanya masak sendiri kini merasa terbantu. Ya, dia memang butuh seseorang untuk membantunya― bayangkan, dia harus memasak untuk sepuluh orang termasuk dirinya. "Terima kasih, Rukia-nee!" seru Yuzu yang terlihat puas dengan hasil masakannya dan Rukia di atas meja.

Rukia hanya tersenyum. Dia memandang pada Yuzu sekilas, dan ingatannya kembali pada saat Ishhin menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Karin. Wajahnya tertunduk sedih. Membayangkan keluarga yang selalu ceria itu tengah menyembunyikan kesedihan mendalam.

Yuzu, walaupun dia terlihat seperti biasa. Rukia sadar, gadis bungsu Kurosaki itu pasti sangat sedih. Bayangkan, dia melihat saudaranya sendiri terluka di depan matanya.

"Yuzu-chan, apa Karin tidak sekolah lagi?" tanya Rukia mengalihkan rasa sedihnya.

Yuzu menggeleng lemah, "Tapi Aku dan Mahiro-nii selalu mengajarkan Karin-chan pelajaran yang Aku pelajari di sekolah."

"Mahiro-nii?" Rukia menatap Yuzu, berharap dapat mengetahui siapa orang yang dipanggilnya 'Mahiro' itu. belum sempat Yuzu menjelaskannya, suara langkah kaki datang dari arah tangga. Rukia dan Yuzu pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Terlihat Karin dengan perlahan menuruni anak tangga, tangannya berpegangan pada dinding. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Rambut panjangnya pun kini terikat ponytail.

Dibelakangnya, Ichigo mengikuti langkah Karin. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Sungguh, dia belum terbiasa untuk menerima kebutaan Karin. Apalagi saat adiknya itu melarang untuk membantunya dalam beberapa hal.

"Karin-chan, sudah lapar?" tanya Yuzu. Karin berjalan ke meja makan dengan hati-hati― dia tidak suka memakai tongkat saat di rumah. Karin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Rukia menyiapkan satu kursi saat melihat Karin berjalan mendekat padanya. "Terima kasih!" ujarnya seraya menduduki kursi itu.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Ichigo. Melihat Yuzu sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Karin maka Rukia pun menjawabnya, "Isshin-san sedang di klinik dan yang lain sedang berpatroli, mereka sebentar lagi datang." Ichigo mengangguk sebagai respon. Dia pun berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Rukia hanya menatapnya bingung― dia tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya saat ini. Mereka telah berpacaaran cukup lama, lebih tepatnya sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan semua orang tahu mengenai hubungan mereka, terrmasuk Byakuya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Rukia tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Bisa Kalian sisakan makan malam untukku, ittekimasu!" seru Ichigo sebelum suara pintu tertutup terdengar. Rukia hanya mendesah pelan, berharap kekasihnya tidak melakukan hal gila― mengingat emosinya saat ini.

...

"Hei, strawberry head! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Renji lantang saat dia melihat Ichigo berjalan keluar rumahnya. Tanpa menegok ke belakangnya, Ichigo melambaikan tangan, "Ishida." Dan dengan itu, tubuh tingginya hilang di balik tikungan jalan. Mengetahui apa yang mungkin dilakukan temannya itu, Renji hanya mendesah pelan.

"Terlalu banyak mendesah dapat membuatmu cepat tua dan itu idak cantik," ejek Yumichika yang berjalan di belakangnya. Renji menengok ke belakangnya dan memandang tajam pada Yumichika. Menghiraukannya, Yumichika tersenyum palsu sebagai respon.

Renji dan yang lainnya baru saja pulang dan mengambil gigai mereka saat melihat Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam rumah itu terlalu lama setelah apa yang mereka ketahui. Apalagi saat melihat perubahan sikap Kurosaki Isshin yang berbeda. Dia terlihat dingin dan sangat tertekan.

"Taicho dan Ichigo tidak pernah setertekan itu sebelumnya," ujar Rangiku memecah keheningan. Toushiro memandangnya sekilas, mengerti pada siapa kata 'taicho' ditujukan. "Ini bukan urusan kita," jelas Toushiro dingin.

"Bagaimana bukan urusan kita? Karin sudah seperti saudara bagi kita, kan? Bukankah Taicho juga me―."

"Matsumoto!" bentak Toushiro memotong perkataan Rangiku. Melihat ekspresi sedih yang muncul di wajah kaptennya, Rangiku pun meminta maaf. Renji, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika hanya terdiam melihat ekspresi kapten divisi 10 tersebut.

Toushiro dan yang lainnya pun memasuki rumah. Memberi salam, dan berjalan ke dapur. Mereka sangat lapar setelah potroli― membunuh hollow adalah pekerjaan yang cukup merepotkan.

Menghilangkan rasa canggung saat melihat Karin tengah makan di meja makan. Satu persatu dari mereka pun menyapanya terkecuali Toushiro, dia hanya menatap Karin. Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon, mulutnya sedang dipenuhi makanan saat ini. "Ah, Kalian sudah pulang!" seru Yuzu yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Dia menyapa dengan ramah sebelum akhirnya mengambil kursi tepat di antara Rukia dan Karin.

Makan malam itu diawali dengan canggung sebelum akhirnya Karin beranjak dari bangkunya. Dia sudah selesai makan. Dia berjalan perlahan kearah tangga dan menaikinya, tidak ada yang berniat membantunya. Karena itu akan sangat menyakiti hatinya. Apalagi dia terbiasa melakukan sesuatunya sendiri sejak dua tahun lalu.

...

Ishida apartemant, 7 pm.

Inoue duduk di bangku dengan terus memainkan jemarinya. Rasa sedih dan bersalah menghinggapi dirinya ketika melihat temannya itu. teman yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Kurosaki Ichigo. Gadis yang telah mengganti namanya menjadi Ishida Inoue itu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Karena dia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan temannya.

Ichigo duduk di depan teman lamanya itu. kepalanya tertunduk. Dia sungguh merasa tidak bisa menjaga keluarganya.

"Kuroski-kun, Aku mencoba yang terbaik untuk Karin dua tahun lalu bahkan setelahnya. Selain luka bakar itu, tidak ada yang Aku bisa lakukan dengan matanya. Bukan Aku tidak mampu, kasus Karin-chan sangat berbeda dari biasanya."

Ichigo menatap sedih pada temannya, dia berusaha tersenyum menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya. Setidaknya, Inoue telah berusaha mengobati Karin. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya. Bergelut dengan tumpukan kertas dan bertarung? Sungguh, Karin tidak membutuhkan itu dua tahun lalu maupun sekarang.

"Maaf, memintamu untuk hal yang tidak mungkin."

Inoue menggeleng, "Tidak, Aku pun sebenarnya ingin membantumu."

Ichigo memegang kepalanya, frustasi. Luapan emosinya masih belum hilang pada sang ayah yang tidak memberitahunya apapun. Hanya karena tidak ingin mengganggu tugasnya sebagai shinigami. "Kenapa Oyajii tidak mencari donor mata untuk Karin?!" raung Ichigo.

Mata Inoue melebar, menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. 'Donor mata? Apa Kurosaki-san belum menjelaskannya?' tanyanya dalam hati. Mencoba mengerti alasan Isshin tidak memberitahu Ichigo 'hal itu' membuatnya semakin sedih. Jika karena kebutaan Karin Ichigo menjadi sedih, bagaimana dengan hal lainnya?

"Kurosaki-san telah mencobanya, berhentilah terus menyalahkannya" Inoue tidak tahu kenapa dia menaikkan nada suaranya. Ichigo terkesiap, dia jarang mendengar temannya berbicara dengan nada seperti tadi. Dan detik berikut, Ichigo mengabaikannya. Inoue benar, dia tidak seharusnya menyalahkan ayahnya. Tidak saat ini, maupun sebelumnya.

"Apa Aku harus berhenti menjadi shinigami untuk membayar ini semua?" Ichigo benar-benar frustasi.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa berhenti menjadi shinigami. Mereka tidak memberitahumu bukan untuk Kau berhenti menjadi shinigami. Mereka hanya tidak ingin Kau khawatir dan mengabaikan tugasmu."

Ichigo mengangguk. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mungkin dia bisa untuk tidak berpatroli selama disini. Dan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya selama tiga bulan ini. ya, teman-temannya pasti akan mengerti itu.

...

Kurosaki house, 9 pm.

Setelah kakaknya keluar dari kamar dan mencium dahinya. Karin terjaga dari tidurnya, dia duduk dan memandang lurus ke depan. Yuzu masih berada di bawah bersama Matsumoto dan Rukia― mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang Karin merasa tidak tertarik bergabung. Sejak dia tidak bisa melihat, Karin mulai tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Lamunannya diinterupsi oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. "Yu-chan?" tanya Karin memastikan orang yang baru memasuki kamarnya itu. "Hi!" suara husky yang cukup familiar di telinga membuatnya tersenyum ramah. "Toushiro," gumamnya.

Toushiro duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Rasanya ingin sekali tersenyum dan menyapanya ― tapi Karin takkan melihatnya. "Maaf Aku baru menyapamu," ujar Toushiro lemah. Karin hanya menggeleng, berharap temannya itu tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu," Karin mencari tangan Toushiro dan memegang tangan dingin itu.

"Hn," gumamnya singkat. Tangannya begitu hangat. Dan itulah salah satu hal yang paling disukai Toushiro dari Karin.

"Sebelum Aku buta, Aku sangat marah saat Kau berhenti mengunjungiku. Rasanya ingin sekali menendangmu dengan keras memasuki gawang― seperti bola. Tapi Aku malah tidak mengenalimu saat Kau datang," Karin tertunduk lesu.

Toushiro membalas genggamannya, mencoba berbagi kenyamanan yang sama dengannya. "Karin? Apa Kau masih marah karena Aku tidak mengunjungimu lagi? Aku sungguh minta maaf!"

Karin melepas genggaman itu dan menepuk tangannya, "Ah! Apa Kau benar Toushiro yang asli?" Toushiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya― bingung. "Kenapa sejak tadi Kau terus minta maaf? Apa Kau terkena pukulan kipas Urahara-san?" jelas Karin. Matanya yang tidak dapat melihat apapun tampak menyipit, seolah memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah melihat― walaupun tidak bisa melihat.

Tanpa sadar, suara tawa lepas dari mulut kapten Gotei 13 itu. Entah apa, pertanyaan dan ekspresi Karin saat mengatakan itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Mendengar kembali tawa temannya, membuat Karin tersenyum. Sebuah tawa yang dirindukan olehnya.

Toushiro tidak tahu. Tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu kehilangan kendali saat berada dekat Karin. Sikap dinginnya hilang begitu saja. Sebuah senyum dan tawa adalah hal biasa jika bersama dengan gadis Kurosaki di sampingnya itu. seperti saat ini, dia tidak tahu kenapa tangannya refleks mengacak rambut Karin. Rambut raven yang begitu lembut dan mungkin― harum.

Karin terdiam, wajahnya memanas ketika merasakan tangan besar temannya itu mengacak rambutnya. Dia merasa bahwa wajahnya memerah saat ini.

Menyadari hal yang dilakukannya. Wajah Toushiro memerah, kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang putih. Sempat terbesit untuk berterima kasih atas kebutaan Karin― karena dengan itu Karin tidak akan melihat wajahnya yang memerah ataupun menertawainya. Tapi dengan cepat pikiran itu dienyahkannya. "Ti-tidurlah!" pinta Toushiro gugup.

Karin mengangguk singkat. Toushiro terdiam, dia tidak tahu kenapa. Melihat Karin yang menuruti permintaannya begitu saja membuatnya bertanya. Biasanya Karin akan marah dan memukulnya keras di bahu jika Toushiro memerintahnya seperti itu. 'Mungkin dia lelah,' pikirnya menghilangkan rasa penasarannya saat ini.

* * *

Author Note:

Ah, terima kasih untuk yang mereview! Walaupun sedikit :(

Aku selalu menonton anime Bleach, tapi sayang tidak dilanjutkan sampai arc terbaru ini. Jadi Aku baru mulai membaca arc-nya lagi sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Dan, maaf ya jika banyak kekurangan. Aku penggemar Bleach yang menyedihkan ya :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Can You See Me?**

 **Bleach Tite Kubo**

 **5 Agustus. Karakura Street, 9 am.**

Karin memperpanjang langkahnya di jalan yang cukup sepi itu. Langkahnya tampak seirama dengan langkah Ichigo yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Jalan itu pun dipenuhi gerutuan pelan gadis Kurosaki berambut raven tersebut.

Dia kesal. Kurosaki Karin sangat kesal dengan sikap kakaknya yang overprotective itu. Dia tidak butuh dipantau 24 jam untuk melakukan aktifitasnya sendiri. Apalagi sampai harus membuat kakaknya itu melalaikan tugasnya sebagai shinigami.

Brugh!

"Akh!" seru Karin yang terjatuh diatas aspal ketika tanpa sengaja dia menabrak sesuatu di depannya. Ichigo yang melihat adiknya menabarak seseorang langsung berlari menghampirinya, membantunya untuk berdiri. "Apa Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" tanya seorang lelaki tua yang baru saja ditabrak Karin.

Ichigo membungkuk dan meminta maaf sebelum akhirnya membawa Karin menjauhi orang itu. Sementara Karin terus menggerutu di genggamannya.

"Aduh!" keluh Ichigo yang melepas tangan Karin dan mengelus lututnya yang ditendang adiknya itu. "Hei, kenapa Kau menendangku sih?!" Karin hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Dia sungguh kesal dengan kakaknya itu.

"Ha~h, baiklah! Aku tetap akan berpatroli malam hari, dan siang harinya menemani― Auch!" Ichigo kembali memegang kakinya yang kembali di tendang oleh Karin. Ichigo ragu Karin benar-benar buta, bahkkan tanpa melihat, adiknya itu tetap dapat menendang kakinya dengan tepat.

"Aku tidak butuh babysitter, Ichi nii! Kau akan istirahat di siang hari dan pergi berpatroli malam harinya, itu perintah!" seru Karin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Ichigo masih mengelus kakinya yang kesakitan, dia yakin kakinya akan patah jika di tendang lagi sekuat itu. "Ya ya ya, terserahlah!"

Karin tahu kakaknya itu tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah. Jika dua orang keras kepala diajak berargumen, pasti tidak akan menuaikan hasil.

"Ya, Aku baru saja menemukannya," sura husky yang berasal dari belakang Kurosaki bersaudara itu pun berhasil mencuri perhatian. Disana, Toushiro baru saja menutup hp miliknya dan mengihampiri mereka. Dia sedang memakai gigainya. "Hei, Kurosaki! Kau dicari Kuchiki," ujar Toushiro seraya menaruh tangannya di dalam saku celana.

"Siapa?" tanya kedua Kurosaki bersamaan. Toushiro menggeleng pelan, dia lupa bahwa dua orang di depannya adalah kurosaki. "Tentu saja Kau, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Tidak, Aku sedang menemani Karin."

"Sotaicho ingin bertemu denganmu, sebaiknya jangan membuatnya menunggu," abai Toushiro yang tidak memperdulikan penolakan Ichigo.

"Untuk apa kakek tua itu menemuiku?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Entah," khas Toushiro. Menjawab dengan satu kata, salah satu hal yang tidak disukai Ichigo dari kapten termuda Gotei 13 itu. "Aku akan menghubunginya nanti malam," ujar Ichigo.

" **Ichi-nii** ," suara Karin terdengar penuh intimidasi. Dan sukses membuat Ichigo merinding karenanya. Suara kaki yang mengetuk-ngetuk seolah bersiap untuk menendang pun membuat Ichigo menjauh perlahan dari adiknya― kakinya yang jenjang itu terlalu sayang jika dijadikan bola.

"Ah, mungkin Aku harus kesana. Hei, Kau tolong jaga adikku ya!" setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ichigo pun berlari melewati Toushiro. "Ichi-nii, Aku tidak butuh babysitter!" gerutu Karin dengan kerasnya menyadari bahwa kakanya itu telah berlari menjauh darinya.

Toushiro hanya mendesah melihat tingkah mereka. "Ayo Kita pulang!" ajaknya pada Karin yang berdiri beberapa kaki di depannya. Karin mengangguk dan membalik badannya, berjalan kearah awal dia menghindari Ichigo sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Toushiro yang dengan cepat memegang bahu Karin.

Karin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Keheningan sejenak diantara mereka. Pluk! Karin mengetuk dahinya pelan. Dia lupa bahwa tadi Ichigo menariknya paksa entah kearah mana. Dan dia benar-benar tidak tahu arah rumahnya kini. Baka, Ichi-nii!

"Sungai," dusta Karin. Dia tidak ingin terlihat payah di depan temannya itu, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa arah yang diambilnya tadi menuju sungai.

Toushiro hanya mengangguk singkat dan meraih pergelangan tangan Karin. Mengetahui temannya itu berbohong, Toushiro hanya diam. Dia tahu, bahwa itu bukanlah kearah sungai mamupun rumahnya.

Karin terkesiap ketika menyadari tangan Toushiro meraih tangannya, "He-hei! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Karin mencoba lepas dari tangan dingin temannya itu.

"Kau ingin ke sungai 'kan? Biar Aku yang mengantarmu, Kau sendiri tidak membawa tongkat. Bagaimana jika menabrak sesuatu? Aku tidak ingin kerepotan karena itu," jelas Toushiro yang mulai menuntun Karin ke jalan menuju sungai.

Karin tidak merespon, dia hanya mengikuti langkah Toushiro di depannya. Uh! Tapi kakinya terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti dia baru saja terkilir saat bermain bola.

Toushiro melihatnya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara jalan Karin, apa gadis itu baru saja terkilir. Bugh! Kepala Karin bertubrukan dengan punggung Toushiro. Kapten es itu baru saja menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan berbalik menghadap Karin.

"Aw, Tou! Kenapa Kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" tanya Karin seraya mengusap dahinya dengan tangan yang tidak di pegang Toushiro.

"Lepas sepatumu!" perintah Toushiro. Karin bersungut bingung, berpikir bahwa Toushiro meminta hal yang aneh. Hei, ini musim gugur! Apa dia harus berjalan dengan kaki telanjang di saaat dingin.

Mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan temannya, Toushiro pun mulai menjelaskan permintaannya. "Kau terkilir 'kan? Biar kuperiksa, mungkin saja Aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan kido-ku."

"Kau dalam gigai-mu 'kan? Apa bisa?" tanya Karin.

Toushiro tidak menjawab, dia hanya membungkuk dan membuka sepatu Karin. Melihat pada kaki kecil temannya yang tampak mememerah. Karin tidak protes sama sekali dengan tindakan temannya, dia hanya menunggu dan memastikan apa yang akan dilakukan Toushiro.

Karin tidak melihatnya. Tidak melihat pendar hijau yang muncul dari tangan kanan temannya itu, tapi dia bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Perlahan rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang.

"Darimana memar-memar ini? Kau tidak bermain bola untuk dapat memar ini 'kan?" tanya Toushiro yang masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada penyembuhan di kaki Karin. Mungkin kido-nya tidak sehebat divisi 4 atau Orihime Inoue, tapi untuk memar kecil seperti ini― itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi lulusan terbaik akademi shinigami sepertinya.

"Ichi-nii, Aku menendang kakinya tadi. Aku pikir tidak akan sakit, ternyata kakinya keras juga ya. Hahaha!" tawa Karin mengingat betapa bodohnya dia untuk tetap memukul kaki kakaknya yang sangat keras itu, walaupun dia sudah merasakan sakit pada tendangan pertama.

Toushiro menggeleng lemah, "Tentu saja keras, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang petarung. Tubuhnya harus siap untuk pukulan sekecil apapun."

"Tapi, dulu setiap Aku menendangmu. Rasanya tidak sesakit ini," ujar Karin.

Wajah Toushiro memerah, dia tidak suka jika ditanyakan alasan kenapa dia selalu bersikap berbeda di depan Karin. Ya, sikap yang berbeda hanya untuk seorang gadis dari dunia manusia.

"Karena Kau temanku," dan itulah jawaban yang bisa diberikan Toushiro padanya.

Toushiro memasangkan kembali sepatu temannya itu dan berdiri. Karin menggerak-gerakan kakinya, rasanya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

...

Suara aliran sungai yang menyatu dengan udara dingin mengisi sunyi di sekitarnya. Tidak jauh dari sungai, tepat diatas rerumputan― Toushiro dan Karin duduk dengan nyaman menikmati suasana menjelang siang kala itu. Kilauan sinar matahari cukup untuk menghangatkan mereka. Walaupun Toushiro tidak butuh sinar matahari untuk menghangatkan diri― ya, pangeran es tidak butuh kehangatan kan?

"Tou, bagaimana keadaan temanmu itu?" tanya Karin memecah sunyi. Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya dari sungai, menatap tepat kearah Karin yang duduk disampingnya. Temannya itu masih menatap lurus kearah depan, mungkin menikmati suara sungai yang mengalir.

"Hinamori? Dia sudah sadar setengah tahun yang lalu," jawab Toushiro yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Perlahan merilekskan tubuhnya, meluruskan kaki dan menjadikan tangannya tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu, Kau sudah menyampaikannya kan?"

Toushiro tahu apa yang dimaksud Karin. Dulu dia pernah memberitahu Karin mengenai perasaan sukanya pada Momo. Tapi itu dulu, perlahan perasaannya pada teman masa kecilnya itu telah berubah. Ditambah lagi, Momo hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik― itulah yang ditangkap Toushiro saat Momo sadar dari komanya setengah tahun lalu.

"Tidak," satu kata itu pun dipilih Toushiro sebagai jawaban. Dia tidak memilih kata 'belum' ataupun 'iya' karena dia memang tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan perasaan lamanya itu.

Tidak ingin memasuki kehidupan temannya terlalu dalam, Karin hanya mengangguk. Walaupun dia penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Toushiro. Karena kata 'tidak' baginya tidaklah menjelaskan apapun.

"Tou, Kau dan Ichi-nii akan disini selama tiga bulan kan?"

"Hn, tapi jika divisi 12 dapat mengatasi tugasnya lebih cepat mungkin hanya dua bulan atau kurang."

"Oh."

"Karin, Kau tidak berpikir lagi untuk menjadi shinigami seperti Ichigo?"

Lama jeda diantara mereka hingga Karin kembali bertanya, "Bukankah itu ilegal?"

"I-itu ... ah! Kau kan putri dari seorang shinigami juga, sepertinya itu tak jadi masalah sekarang. Bukankah Kau juga selalu ingin melindungi keluargamu? Dan jika dalam wujud shinigami, kemungkinan besar Kau akan dapat melihat lagi."

Karin mengangguk singkat, "Ya, Aku ingin. Rasanya menyenangkan jika bisa menendang hollow itu diwajahnya, atau tidak lagi dilihat lemah oleh yang lain. Aku ingin sekali menjadi lebih kuat."

Ada yang aneh, Toushiro merasa aneh dengan ekspresi Karin saat mengatakan itu. Wajahnya tidak seceria dulu, saat dia mendeklarasikan dirinya untuk menjadi shinigami suatu saat nanti. "Hn?"

Karin memeluk lututnya erat, seolah menyembunyikan rasa tidak nyaman didirinya saat ini. Dan kecangggungan kembali tercipta diantara mereka. Perlahan Karin menghilangkan perasaan itu, menguatkan determinasi yang cukup lama dijaganya dalam dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Tapi Tou, Aku hanya ingin melindungi keluargaku. Saat melihat Ichi-nii pergi― Aku, Yuzu dan Otou-san merasa sangat kesepian. Terkadang melihat Yuzu khawatir setiap harinya tentang keadaan Ichi-nii membuatku tidak nyaman. Jadi Aku memikirkan cara lain untuk melindungi keluargaku, cara yang Aku ambil sejak Okaa-san meninggal."

Tidak ada respon, Karin pun melanjutkannya. "Tidak menangis dan menjadi lebih kuat agar mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, atau tidak memasukkan mereka dalam masalahku sendiri. Sepertinya cara itu lebih baik dibandingkan menjadi shinigami, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu khawatir jika Aku terluka karena hollow atau apapun itu."

"Tapi Kau selalu saja membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Padahal tidak memiliki pedang, kau malah berlari melawan hollow itu dan menendang bola ke wajahnya." Toushiro melihat Karin tertawa kecil setelah mendengar penuturannya, dia pun ikut tertawa saat mengingat kejadian itu. Hei, perkataannya itu tidak salah. Karin selalu keras kepala dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya bisa menendang hollow-hollow itu. Walaupun akhirnya, Toushiro akan selalu membantunya jika dia gagal.

"Yap, itulah gen Kurosaki. Ah, apa Aku terlihat bodoh saat melukan itu? Tidak, kan?" tanya Karin retoris sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ya, Kau bodoh!" sahut Toushiro angkuh. 'Kau bodoh selalu membiarkan dirimu terkena masalah karena menolong orang yang tidak kau kenal,' ujar Toushiro dalam hati. Dan itulah satu hal yang disukainya dari Karin. Selalu mengatakan tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi nyatanya dia selalu melibatkan dirinya ke dalam masalah orang itu. baik diminta maupun tidak.

"Toush! Kau tidak seru, Aku 'kan hanya beretoris. Dasar, _old man_!" twitch! Sudut siku-siku seolah tercipta di dahi kepten muda itu. Toushiro tidak suka jika Karin sudah memberikannya julukan-julukan aneh seperti itu. Tapi kembali, dia selalu membiarkan Karin menyematkan julukan itu padanya.

Pluk! Beban dibahu Toushiro bertambah tiba-tiba. Harum green tea perlahan mengisi indra penciumannya. Melihat pada temannya yang tengah mengistirahan kepalanya pada pundaknya, Toushiro hanya tersenyum. Perlahan dia pun menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Karin. Jika di lihat dari belakang, mereka seperti Yin dan Yang yang saling melengkapi.

"Jika Aku tertidur, Kau harus menggendongku ke rumah." Ujar Karin, suaranya terdengar bercanda. Tapi dia serius, dia sangat mengantuk dan tidak ingin dibangunkan nanti.

"Hn," Toushiro menjawab dengan satu gumaman kecil dan kembali menikmati angin musim gugur saat itu.

* * *

Author note :

Terima kasih atas review penyemangat dan membangunnya!

Maaf jika banyak katakter ooc disini! Tapi satu, jika kalian merasa risih dengan sikap Karin. Aku mohon maaf! Aku butuh Karin yang seperti itu untuk satu buah alasan yang pasti kalian akan tahu jika terus semangat membaca ceritaku.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAN YOU SEE ME**

 **Bleach Tite Kubo**

 **7 Agustus. Kurosaki House, 8 am.**

Karin mendengar suara ramai dari ruang tengah. Dan dia mengenal suara itu. Seperti hari sebelumnya, Rangiku selalu mencari masalah dengan kapten divisi 10 itu. Karin merasa senang. Karena selama ayah dan saudaranya tidak ada di rumah, dia tidak akan kesepian. Terkadang Ichigo akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan dan kemudian Toushiro serta yang lainnya akan mengajaknya bermain.

"Karin!" seru Rangiku yang langsung memeluk Karin. Kehilangan sedikit keseimbangannya, Karin langsung membalas pelukan itu. berharap tubuhnya tak menyentuh lantai. Rukia dan Renji hanya menggeleng lemah melihat kebiasaan teman mereka yang selalu memeluk orang tiba-tiba.

"Ohayou, Rangiku-san!" sapa Karin setelah melepas pelukannya. "Ah, Kau memakai dress! Karin-chan, Kau akan kencan dengan siapa?" tanya Rangiku dengan jahilnya saat melihat Karin yang memakai dress blue sky yang sangat indah. Wajah Karin memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Rangiku

"Aw, Kau blushing!" seru Rangiku. Toushiro yang melihat sikap karin merasa sangat bingung. Apa lagi dengan penampilannnya. Sebuah dress lengan pendek dengan panjang selutut― sebelum akhirnya dia memakai mantel yang di pegang sebelumnya. Serta rambutnya yang diikat ponytail terurai sampai ke punggungnya. Apa Karin benar-benar akan pergi kencan? Tapi dengan siapa?

"Rangiku-san, Aku tidak pergi kencan! Aku memakainya karena ada yang memintaku," bantah Karin. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Karin mulai menanyakan keberadaan kakaknya. Dia tidak merasakan reiatsu Ichigo di ruangan itu. "Dimana Ichi-nii?"

Meminta? Siapa orang yang sangat beruntung itu sehingga Karin mau menuruti permintaannya? Apalagi menuruti permintaan untuk memakai dress, bukankah Karin sangat tidak menyukainya? Dan itulah hal yang kini mengisi pikiran Toushiro yang terus memandang Karin. Dia duduk tepat di depan Karin di samping Rukia dan Renji yang sedang menonton.

"Dia sparring dengan Ikkaku dan Yumichika di Urahara shoten," suara Rukia menjawab pertanyaannya. Karin hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, Aku pergi dulu ya!" ujar Karin dengan berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Renji. Suaranya terdengar khawatir. Pasalnya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang sepertinya akan mengantar Karin. Karin menengok ke sumber suara, dia lupa memberitahu mereka. "Taman, Aku ada janji dengan Ai-chan dan Mahiro-nii. Tenang saja, Renji-san. Mereka sedang menungguku di depan. Ah, Yu-chan dan Tou-san pun sudah tahu! Ittekimasu!" dan dengan penjelasan itu Karin pun menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ai-chan dan Mahiro-nii? Siapa mereka?" tanya Rangiku. Renji dan Rukia hanya menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan tontonan mereka. Kemudian dia melirik pada Toushiro yang tampak santai duduk di bangkunya. Menyadari pandangan menyelidik Rangiku Toushiro pun angkat bicara, "Apa? Aku tidak mengenal mereka. Ayo! Kau harus ikut denganku untuk patroli."

"Aw Taicho, Kau tidak seru!" rengek Rangiku dengan nada yang tampak dibuat-buat. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berpatroli. Ayolah, shopping merupakan satu-satunya hal yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini― bukan membunuh hollow.

...

"Wah, Karin-nee memakainya! Kau terlihat cantik!" seru seorang gadis berusia sembilan tahun di depannya. Rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang diikat pony tail, iris kecoklatannya tampak mengilat mengagumi Karin. Gadis bernama Fuwa Aika itu sangat senang saat Karin memakai baju yang dibelikannya lima bulan lalu atas kesembuhan Karin.

Laki-laki muda disampingnya pun tidak kalah terkesima. Dia sangat suka melihat Karin memakai dress yang dibelikan adiknya itu. ya, dia Fuwa Mahiro. Rambut pirang dan mata saphire menghias ketampanan wajah remaja berusia 20 tahun itu― tiga tahun lebih tua dari Karin.

Karin sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya menggenggam tangan Karin lembut. Menuntunnya dengan perlahan. Dia mengenal tangan itu, tangan Mahiro yang dua tahun terakhir ini sering dirasakannya. "Ayo!" suara baritonnya mengisi suasana hening musim gugur.

"Mahiro-nii, sebenarnya Kau tidak perlu menuntunku," gerutu Karin yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan genggaman tangannya. Mahiro hanya mengangguk, mengabaikan gerutuan kecil gadis disampingnya. "Aku tidak akan memegang tanganmu lagi kalau pacarmu melarangku," canda Mahiro dengan suara usilnya.

Dan disampingya, Aika mengangguk setuju.

Blush! Wajah Karin memerah, uh! Dia tidak suka jika dirinya mudah digoda seperti itu. Mencari pelarian, haruskah dia menyalahkan hormon pertumbuhan di dirinya. Sehingga dia dengan mudahnya blushing dengan perkataan seperti itu.

...

Berjalan beriringan, suara canda terdengar dari tiga orang yang akan pergi ke taman itu. "Karin-nee, tadi Ai melihat tiga orang yang aneh keluar dari rumah Nee-chan. Mereka pasien Jii-chan ya?" tanya Aika dengan polosnya. 'Ah, pasti yang dimaksud itu Ichi-nii dan temannya,' pikir Karin. Karin menggeleng dan tersenyum ke depan, dia tidak tahu Aika ada di depannya atau di sampingnya.

"Itu kakakku dan temannya, dia sedang berlibur disini. Ai-chan harus menemuinya nanti," jelas Karin. Aika hanya bergumam kecil. Mahiro sendiri tidak merasa aneh dengan penjelasan Karin, dia sering menceritakan kakaknya itu sebelumnya.

"Mahiro-nii, Kau tidak datang mengajarku seminggu ini. Apa Kau terkena flu lagi?" tanya Karin― dia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mengenai kakaknya itu.

Mahiro tersenyum pada gadis di sampingnya itu, "Tidak, Aku ada tour dengan teman kuliah. Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan Aku baru bisa mengajarmu lagi. Kau merindukanku ya?"suaranya terdengar menggoda. Karin memukul kencang bahu temannya itu. Dia tidak suka saat digoda oleh temannya itu.

"Aw, Karin! Itu sakit. Seharusnya Kau bilang 'iya' atau 'tentu saja merindukanmu,' bukan memukulku seperti itu." Suara Mahiro terdengar kekanak-kanakan. "Itu karena Kau menyebalkan! Bagaimana jika pacarmu mendengar itu?" bentak Karin. Dia tidak bermaksud memukul keras temannya itu, dia hanya tidak bisa melihat arah sasarannya. Menghindari rasa malu memukul ruang kosong, akhirnya Karin pun memukul dengan keras.

"Bukan pacar, lima tahun lagi akan jadi istriku. Kalau Karin-chan mau juga tidak masalah, haha! Aku jadi punya dua istri." Jelas Mahiro bangga dan sukses mendapat tendangan keras di kakinya dari Karin. Biarpun tidak bisa melihat, tendangannya selalu tepat.

Aika yang melihat kakak-kakaknya itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

Tampak seseorang mengamati mereka dari jauh. Mata emerald miliknya menatap iri pada Mahiro yang memegang tangan Karin. Gadis itu tampak senang berada disekitarnya, dan itu membuatnya iri. Rambut putihnya terbang tertiup angin musim gugur begitu juga dengan haori bertuliskan kanji 10 yang dikenakannya. Hitsugaya Toushiro mengabaikan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan karena angin― dia hanya fokus pada Karin.

Sudah lama, dia tidak bercanda seperti itu lagi. Dan kapten divisi 10 itu merindukannya. Merindukan moment saat mereka bersama.

" _Aduh! Apa yang Kau lakukan sih?" gerutu Toushiro yang terjatuh di lapangan. Dia baru saja datang ke lapangan, tapi temannya langsung menendang kakinya dengan kencang. Karin menatap nyalang pada Tosuhiro yang sudah berdiri kembali di depannya. "Itu karena Kau membuatku menunggu lama!" jelas Karin._

" _Aku itu seorang Kapten! Bukan anak SMP yang bebas bermain sepertimu," gerutu Toushiro seraya berdiri membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor. "Terserah apa katamu saja deh, shorty," abai Karin menarik pergelangan tangan Toushiro._

 _Tampak garis kekesalan pada dahi sang kapten muda. "Hei, Aku lebih tinggi darimu sekarang!" bentaknya. Karin kembali mengabaikan bentakan itu, dia tetap menggiring Toushiro keluar dari lapangan bola. Toushiro hanya mendesah pelan melihat perlakuan temannya yang keras kepala itu. Percuma baginya jika berdebat dengan seorang Kurosaki― yang ada hanya lelah karena mengomel yang didapatkannya._

" _Kita mau kemana?" tanya Toushiro. Karin berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menatap Toushiro, dia tersenyum ceria. Dan Toushiro sangat suka senyuman itu. "Oyaji membelikan video game baru untuk ulang tahunku minggu lalu," dengan itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang terkadang diselingi oleh tawa itu._

...

"Terima kasih telah mentraktirku, Mahiro-nii!" seru Karin seraya membungkukkan badan. Dia kini sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. "Maaf tidak bisa menemui keluargamu," ujar Mahiro.

Dia sungguh menyesal tidak dapat sekedar menyapa Isshin dan Yuzu setelah seminggu tidak bertemu. Karena Mahiro telah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga. Salahkanlah teman kuliahnya yang sejak tadi terus menelpon dan menggerutu untuk dapat bertemu dengannya.

Aika yang kelelahan bermain pun kini berada di gendongan Mahiro. Dia tampak tenang tertidur diatas punggung Mahiro. "Kau bisa datang lain waktu," ujar Karin tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, kalau begitu Aku pulang ya. Jangan lupa memakai mantal tebal, salju pertama akan turun kurang dari dua bulan lagi." Karin mengangguk singkat, dan kemudian terdengar langkah pergi dari Mahiro.

"Toushiro, Kau disini?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Dia sudah merasakan reiatsu Toushiro saat Mahiro mengantarkannya ke rumah. Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus cukup cepat dihadapannya. Menandakan seseorang yang baru saja melawan gravitasi― turun dari atas.

Toushiro pun melompat turun dari atap rumahnya. Berdiri tepat di depan Karin. "Kenapa Kau tidak menghampiriku dan Mahiro-nii tadi?" tanya Karin yang mengenal siapa orang yang berdiri di depannya walaupun tidak dapat melihat.

Toushiro memutar pandangannya ke arah samping, "Aku tidak memakai gigai, tidak mungkin Aku menyapamu saat ada pacarmu disana." Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Pacar? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja orang yang yang Kau sebut Mahiro itu," jelas Toushiro― suaranya terdengar kesal.

Karin mengangkat tangannya, mencoba memegang teman masa kecilnya itu. Toushiro yang melihat Karin mencoba menggapai tubuhnya pun menautkan jemarinya pada jemari tangan Karin yang terangkat. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya ada disini.

Merasakan tautan tangan lain pada tangannya, Karin tersenyum. Degh! Jantung Toushiro berdegup kencang melihat senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukannya. Wajahnya memerah menyadari tangan mereka saling bertautan. Menghiraukan wajahnya itu, Toushiro menunggu jawaban Karin― berharap warna merah menyebalkan itu tidak lagi ada di wajahnya.

"Kau melihat Aika― gadis di punggungnya tadi?" tanya Karin. Toushiro hanya bergumam singkat. "Dia adiknya dan Dia―," Karin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Wajahnya merunduk, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan yang tidak disukainya itu.

Melihat ekspresi sedih kembali menghampiri wajah Karin, Toushiro pun mengerti. Otak jeniusnya dengan cepat mempelajari kesedihan pada Karin. Dengan perlahan, sebuah pelukan hangat dia berikan pada Karin. Berharap dapat menghilangkan kesedihan gadis Kurosaki tersebut.

Karin tersentak sejenak. Tapi membalas pelukan itu. "Maaf membuatmu mengingatnya," lirih Toushiro. Karin mengangguk dalam pelukannya dan mengencangkan pelukan itu. begitu pun Toushiro. Entah kenapa, pelukan diantara mereka selalu terasa hangat bagi keduanya.

Dia sungguh menyesal membuat Karin mengingat kebakaran itu. Kebakaran yang menyebabkan penglihatannya menghilang. Karena dia meyadari itu. Aika lah, gadis kecil yang ditolongnya saat kejadian itu. Gadis kecil yang memanggilnya diantara kobaran api.

"Ehm!" suara dehaman keras mengagetkan mereka. Dengan cepat Toushiro dan Karin melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka tersipu malu. Menghilangkan blushing-nya, Toushiro pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang menginterupsi pelukan mereka.

Tampak Ichigo yang berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Matanya penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan. Di belakangnya, Ikkaku dan Yumichika tampak tersenyum jahil melihat kapten Gotei 13 itu sedang berpelukan dengan gadis Kurosaki itu.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan dengan adikku, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo galak.

"Itu Hitsugaya Taicho untukmu! Dan Aku tidak melakukan apa pun," gerutu Toushiro, Ichigo menatap tajam pada kapten Gotei 13 itu.

"Ichi-nii," geram Karin. Dia tidak suka jika kakaknya sudah overprotektiv seperti itu.

Mendengar suara adiknya, Ichigo memutuskan kontak mata dengan Toushiro. Toushiro pun sedikit lega― dia tidak harus berurusan dengan Ichigo untuk hal seperti ini.

Ichigo berjalan dan berdiri di depan Karin, memasang senyum terbaiknya― walau Karin tidak akan melihat. Sedikit mengacak rambut sang adik, Ichigo memegang tangannya dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Sebelumnya, sebuah deathglare tidak lupa disarangkan pada kapten divisi 10 yang berdiri di samping Karin.

Sebuah cekikikan kecil terdengar dari belakang Ichigo. Mengetahui ditujukan untuk siapa tawa itu, dahi Toushiro sedikit berkedut. Dia sungguh tidak suka jika ditertawakan bawahannya. Dan sebuah tatapan membunuh pun dilayangkan pada Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

Ikkaku yang melihatnya langsung bersiul kecil seolah tidak melihat apapun. Sedangkan Yumichika telah berlindung di balik Ikkaku. Dan kembali, desahan panjang lolos begitu saja dari Toushiro. 'Aku akan cepat tua jika mendesah terus,' pikirnya singkat.


	5. Chapter 5

CAN YOU SEE ME

Bleach Tite Kubo

10 Agustus. Karakura grocery, 9 am.

"Bagaimana jika sup miso?" tanya Yuzu dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Rukia hanya mengangguk pada gadis Kurosaki itu. saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di toko. Ichigo meminta Rukia untuk menjaga Yuzu saat mendengar adiknya itu akan pergi berbelanja sendirian. Oh, kenapa kekasihnya harus separanoid itu? Memberikan banyak alasan yang aneh agar dia mau menemani Yuzu berbelanja. Hei, dia seorang shinigami bukan babysitter.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar toko. Pandangannya terhenti pada seorang lelaki berambut hitam memakai kaca mata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Uryuu?" bisik Rukia memastikan penglihatannya.

"Dimana?" tanya Yuzu yang tidak sengaja mendengar bisikan Rukia tersebut. Rukia mengisyaratkan pandangannya pada Uryuu yang sedang membayar di kasir toko. "Rukia-nee, bisa Kau pilihkan sayur ini sebentar? Ada yang harus Aku bicarakan dengan Uryuu-san," pinta Yuzu. Rukia hanya mengangguk singkat, dan Yuzu berlari meninggalkannya.

Rukia tidak pernah melihat teman quincy-nya itu sejak datang kesini. Yang dia temui hanya Inoue saat datang ke rumahnya, laki-laki itu selalu sibuk dengan urusan rumah sakit― itulah yang Inoue katakan saat terakhir Rukia berkunjung ke rumahnya dua hari lalu. Lalu kenapa dia disini? Apa karena ini hari minggu? Ah tentu saja, seorang dokter pun butuh libur 'kan?

"Ah, Kuchiki-san. Gomen, tidak bisa menemuimu dua hari lalu!" suara khas itu membuat Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya. Di tatapnya Uryuu yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Berapa lama dia terhanyut dalam pikirannya? "Kuchiki-san, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah iya, Aku hanya kaget Kau ada di depanku," celetuk Rukia tiba-tiba. Uryuu hanya bergumam singkat dan kembali melihat Yuzu yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tampak gadis Kurosaki itu masih sedih atas apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Di tepuknya lembut pundaknya dan berujar, "Yuzu, Aku akan datang ke rumahmu malam nanti."

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuzu. Wajah ceria yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu tadi telah hilang. Kesedihan lebih mendominasi wajah cantik itu. dilihatnya Yuzu yang mengangguk lemah atas pernyataan Uryuu tadi.

"Baiklah! Yuzu, Kuchiki-san, Aku pulang duluan ya! Sampai bertemu nanti malam!" Dan dengan itu, Uryuu berjalan keluar dari toko. Dengan wajah Yuzu yang tertunduk sedih dan Rukia yang terdiam penuh tanya. "Rukia-nee sudah memilih sayurnya, ayo kita bayar belanjaannya!" ajak Yuzu tiba-tiba. Rukia hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia masih dapat melihat kesedihan dari adik kekasihnya itu.

Setelah keluar dari toko, mereka berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri jalan pulang. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sedikit pun. Suasana jalan yang sepi membuat keduanya terbawa lamunan masing-masing.

Langkah Rukia terhenti ketika menyadari Yuzu berhenti tiba-tiba. "Rukia-nee, bisa Kau bawa belanjaan ini ke rumah?" tanya Yuzu yang menyodorkan tas belanjaannya pada Rukia. Dia mengambilnya tanpa bertanya sedikit pun. Dan dengan itu, Yuzu berlari berlainan arah dengannya.

Setelah Yuzu tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya, gadis Kuchiki itu memakan soul candy miliknya. Dia keluar dari gigainya, "Bawa belanjaan ini ke rumah dan langsung masuk ke kamar!" gigai yang merupakan replika dirinya hanya mengangguk. Dan dengan cepat Rukia berlari melompati atap, tidak lupa dia pun menutupi reiatsunya agar tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Langkahnya terhenti tidak jauh dari Yuzu yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Uryuu. Nafas gadis Kurosaki itu tampak terengah-engah karena berlari. Rukia mencoba mencari jarak aman― agar dia dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dengan perlahan dia melompat kearah pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Berdiri dengan hati-hati pada salah satu dahan yang terlihat kuat, Rukia pun mendengarkan dengan tenang.

Yuzu yang tengah selesai mengatur nafasnya kembali berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan Uryuu. Matanya menatap dalam iris hitam lelaki di depannya itu. "Tidak bisakah, Uryuu-san? Seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu?" tanya Yuzu tiba-tiba. Matanya mulai berembun, meneteskan air mata yang sejak tadi coba ditahannya.

Uryuu terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa agar adik dari temannya itu berhenti menangis. Ditaruhnya belanjaan yang sejak tadi dipegang, dekat dengan kakinya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati Yuzu dengan perlahan― dan sebuah pelukanlah satu-satunya hal yang mampu dilakukannya.

"Maaf!" lirihnya. Yuzu memberontak dan melepaskan pelukan dari orang yang telah dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu. "Bukan kata itu! Aku ingin kata 'ya'! bukan maaf!" seru Yuzu dengan air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Tidak bisa begini! Kalau sebelumnya bisa, kenapa yang ini tidak bisa? Yuzu tidak terima dengan kenyataan pahit yang suatu saat nanti akan di dapatkannya. "Kalau begitu ... Aku yang akan mendonorkan jantungku," ujar Yuzu dengan nada pasti.

Mata lelaki itu melebar. Dia terlalu kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. Bukan itu yang dimaksud olehnya, bukan karena tidak ada donor jantung. Tapi karena―.

"Tidak bisa, Yuzu! Bukan itu maksudku," sergah Uryuu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Sebelumnya bisa dengan yang lain, kenapa tidak dengan jantungku?"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Operasi ketiga itu pun gagal, apa Kau tidak melihatnya? Kita tidak bisa melakukannya terus menerus, atau Kau akan melihatnya kembali mati begitu saja oleh pisau bedah. Inoue dan Tessai-san pun tidak bisa menolongnya lagi jika hal itu terjadi."

"Tidak! Tidak akan ada yang mati! Tidak― tidak ... Karin."

Degh! Jantung Rukia seolah berhenti berdetak ketika Yuzu melirihkan nama Karin diakhir kalimatnya. Keseimbangan kakinya melemah mendengar informasi yang tampak samar itu. Dia sudah cukup menjadi pendengar. Dia butuh penjelasan lebih dari apa yang di dengarnya.

Rukia turun dari pohon dan menatap tajam pada dua orang di depannya. Kehadirannya cukup membuat Uryuu tersentak tapi tidak dengan Yuzu. Dia terlalu sakit dan sedih untuk mengurusi keterkejutannya. Gadis Kurosaki itu sudah duduk terjatuh menangisi sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Dan Rukia akan mencari tahunya.

"Jantung? Operasi? Siapa? Siapa yang Kalian maksud? Dan mengapa dengan Karin?" tanya Rukia intens.

...

Kurosaki house, 7 pm.

"Hei, Rukia! Kenapa Kau terlihat lesu seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo melihat kekasihnya. Sejak tadi, Rukia tidak menyentuh sedikit pun makanannya. Wajahnya pun terlihat sedih. Padahal teman mereka sedang bertamu kesini. "Tidak, Aku hanya lelah." Jawabnya tanpa melirik pada Ichigo.

Uryuu tampak melirik sekilas pada Rukia lewat sudut matanya. Dia sedikit khawatir mengenai kejadian siang tadi. Inoue yang duduk di sampingnya hanya dapat tersenyum miris, dia pun mengetahui kejadian itu setelah Uryuu memberitahunya.

"Uryuu-kun, bisa temui Saya di klinik setelah ini?" tanya Isshin yang telah menyelesaikan makanannya. Uryuu melihat tatapan sedih dari Kurosaki tertua sekaligus pamannya itu, dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ichigo yang mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya tampak bingung, "Hei baka Oyaji! Apa yang ingin Kau lakukan dengan Uryuu?"

Sebelum Isshin menjawabnya, Uryuu lebih dulu menyahuti pertanyaan temannya itu. "Ada beberapa obat yang memerlukan izin rumah sakit resmi untuk klinik, Kurosaki-san perlu memastikan obat-obat itu dulu. Dan Aku akan mengirimkan permintaannya pada rumah sakit besok, jadi dia meminta rekomendasiku."

Ichigo terdiam, dia tidak benar-benar mengerti tentang obat. Dia hanya mengangguk. "Strawberry head, Kau mengerti yang dikatakannya barusan? Jangan hanya mengangguk saja!" ejek Renji yang tampak senang membuat kesal Ichigo. "Hei ...!" gerutu Ichigo. Dan makan malam itu pun kembali dipenuhi dengan keributan.

...

"Silahkan berkunjung lagi!" seru Yuzu yang menemani pasangan Ishida muda itu keluar rumah. Keduanya hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki mobil mereka yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Yuzu terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berjalan memasuki klinik yang tepat berada di samping rumah.

Klinik itu gelap, lampu dalam ruangan telah dimatikan― menandakan bahwa klinik telah ditutup. Yuzu berjalan mendekati sosok laki-laki yang duduk di balik meja dokter di ruangan tersebut. Kepala laki-laki itu tertunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Dirinya tidak terusik ketika Yuzu menyalahkan lampu ruang tersebut.

"Tidurlah di kamar, Tou-san!" pinta Yuzu lembut pada laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya, Isshin.

Isshin menurunkan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya sendu putri bungsunya itu, wajah putrinya itu sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya― Kurosaki Masaki. "Tidurlah lebih dulu, besok Kau sekolah pagi 'kan?" ujarnya lembut. Mencoba menegarkan dirinya di depan sang anak, Isshin pun memaksa sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Yuzu yakin, bukan hanya dia yang dapat merasakan perubahan ayahnya itu. Ichigo dan shinigami lain pun merasakannya. Mantan kapten divisi 10 itu terlihat lebih dewasa. Dia menghilangkan sikap anehnya yang dulu. Ya, menghilangkan. Sang ayah menghilangkan sifat anehnya itu beberapa bulan lalu. Ketika kejadian buruk menimpa Karin. Ayahnya mencoba menjadi seseorang yang tegar dan bisa diandalkan disaat keterpurukan menimpa saudara kembarnya itu.

"Tou-san, sudah seminggu Kau tidak tidur di kamar." Isshin tergelak dari duduknya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Bagaimana putrinya tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah tidur di kamarnya. Padahal, dia selalu mengendap-endap keluar setiap malam dari kamarnya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya, Yuzu duduk di kursi pasien yang tepat berhadapan dengan ayahnya. "Karin mendengar Tou-san keluar kamar dan tidak kembali. Dia sangat khawatir, Tou-san. Jika tidak bisa untuk Tou-san, lakukanlah untuk Karin. Yu mohon!"

Ah, bagaimana dia bisa lupa bahwa pendengaran Karin sangat tajam. Kembali sebuah senyum palsu terkembang di wajahnya. Diangkat tangannya untuk mengelus singkat rambut honey blonde sang putri, "Tidurlah lebih dulu, Aku akan menyusul setelah membereskan beberapa dokumen ini."

Yuzu tersenyum, dia yakin ayahnya tidak akan berbohong jika sudah mengelus rambutnya hangat seperti itu. "Oyasuminasai," ujarnya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu yang mengarah langsung ke dalam rumahnya. Isshin melihat seksama ketika pintu itu ditutup dan Yuzu sudah meninggalkan klinik.

"Karin ...," satu kata mengisi ruang itu dan detik kemudian suara tangis memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya, Isshin akan mengakhiri malam di atas kasur yang seminggu ini cukup dirindukannya.

...

Rukia yang baru saja kembali dari patroli malamnya tidak sengaja melihat Isshin yang baru saja keluar dari klinik. Matanya sembab, menandakan bahwa mantan kapten divisi 10 itu baru selesai menangis. Penampilannya sangat berantakan, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa― selalu rapih setiap keluar dari klinik.

Isshin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum melihat Rukia yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Kekasih putranya itu kini pulang lebih awal dari patrolinya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Rukia-chan?" tanya Isshin ramah.

Tubuh kecil Rukia bergetar, dia memegang shihakuso bagian dadanya erat. Mencoba menghilangkan delusi rasa sakit yang entah sejak kapan dirasakannya. "Tidak bisakah Kau memberitahu Ichigo tentang ini semua?" sebuah pertanyaan cepat, keluar begitu saja darinya. Dia berharap tidak menangis saat ini, tidak disini.

Isshin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mencoba menahan rasa sedihya kembali. Dia telah diberitahu keponakannya mengenai Rukia yang juga mengetahui kondisi Karin. "Bisa Kau yang memberitahunya? Lidahku seperti terpotong tiba-tiba setiap kali mencoba mengatakannya," ujar Isshin dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi―," Rukia belum sempat menyelasaikan kalimatnya ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. "Aku sangat lelah, selamat malam!" Suara Isshin yang lirih di telinganya membuat Rukia tertunduk. Dia hanya mengangguk. Isshin pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia benar-benar 'lelah' saat ini.

* * *

Author Note :

Michel comes back! Di chapter ini Aku kasih hint atau bisa dibilang rahasia Karin. Dua chapter langsung pula.

Tapi ini sebagai tanda maaf karena lama ga update. So, nikmati ceritaku yang jelek ini ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Can You See Me?**

 **Bleach Tite Kubo**

 **11 Agustus. Kurosaki house, 2 pm.**

"Aku akan mengangkatnya ke kamar," ujar Mahiro yang melihat Karin tertidur di bangku. Dia tampak kelelahan setelah belajar.

"Tidak, biar Aku saja." Mahiro melihat pada Ichigo yang berjalan ke bangku tempat Karin tertidur. Dia baru saja mengenal lelaki itu beberapa waktu lalu. Ichigo mirip dengannya. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki-san!" Ichigo lalu menggendong Karin ke kamarnya. Dia berjalan hati-hati agar Karin tidak terbangun. Dan kini di ruang tengah hanya ada dirinya dan tiga orang yang kurang dikenalnya. Karin bilang, mereka adalah teman kakaknya. "Ah, Kami belum mengenalkan diri 'kan?" cetus Rangiku yang mencoba mengusik sepi di ruang tengah itu.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Mahiro dan laki-laki blasteran Jerman itu pun menyambutnya dengan senyum, "Aku Matsumoto Rangiku, panggil saja Rangiku. Perempuan yang duduk di sampingku itu Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia menundukkan kepala singkat, "Ah! Dan yang beramput putih itu calon pacar Karin, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Matsumoto!" seru Toushiro dengan wajah menahan malu. Hei, kenapa dia harus malu. Mahiro sendiri sedikit terkejut. Dia kemudian hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum ramah kearah Toushiro. Yang diberikan senyum hanya menatap bingung.

"Wah, kalau benar Kau calon pacar Karin-chan. Kau harus meminta restuku dulu whitey-chan," celetuk Mahiro tiba-tiba. Mata Toushiro melebar, cara bicara orang itu seperti Ukitake taicho.

"Hohoho! Lihat, Mahiro-kun sepertinya menyukaimu Taicho! Dia memanggilmu 'whitey-chan,' seperti Ukitake-san saja. Benarkan Rukia?" ujar Rangiku dengan suara jahil khasnya. Rukia hanya mengangguk santai.

"Taicho?" tanya Mahiro. Dia sedikit bingung, kenapa Rangiku memanggil Toushiro dengan taicho. Toushiro hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kebodohan Rangiku. Rangiku sendiri menghentikan tawanya dan menjawab gugup, "Ah, umh itu. Hitsugaya-san merupakan kapten kendo di universitas kami, hahaha! Jadi Aku memanggilnya Taicho deh."

"Wah, kapten kendo! Ternyata Kau kuat juga ya whitey-chan," ujar Mahiro dengan mengembangkan senyumnya. Dia sangat kagum dengan Toushiro, walau tubuhnya terbilang kecil untuk usianya― dia ternyata sangat kuat. Dan sebuah pertemanan hangat pun terbentuk anatara mereka. Mahiro sangat suka dengan sikap ramah Rangiku. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi teman yang baik begitu juga dengan lainnya.

"Terima kasih telah mengajari, adikku!" ujar Ichigo ramah seraya merundukkan badan. Mahiro hanya tersenyum dan merundukkan kepalanya juga. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, mata ashita!" dan dengan itu, Mahiro pun pergi dari rumahnya.

Ichigo sepertinya cukup menyukai orang itu. Dia sangat baik pada Karin, bahkan terlihat seperti dia adalah kakaknya. Dan hal itu membuat Ichigo kagum sekaligus iri padanya. Selama dua tahun orang itu menemani Karin dan mengajarinya. Sedangkan dia tidak sama sekali ada dekat Karin saat Karin membutuhkannya. Itu membuatnya tidak berguna bagi keluarganya sendiri.

Rukia memeluk punggung kekasihnya saat menyadari kesedihan mulai menghampiri Ichigo. Pasti dia kembali menyalahkan dirinya, Rukia tidak suka hal itu. dia tidak suka melihat orang yang dicintainya bersedih. "Daijoubu, Karin-chan sendiri tidak masalah dengan itu. Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu lagi!"

Ichigo membalik badannya dan balas memeluk Rukia. Rasa bersalahnya belumlah hilang. Tetapi dia tidak suka melihat orang yang dicintainya itu khawatir. Sehingga dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Toushiro dan Rangiku yang juga berada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dan saat itu juga, terdapat satu pikiran yang mengganjal dari Rukia. Haruskah dia mengatakannya sekarang? Ah, tidak. Itulah keputusan yang akhirnya diambil. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Mengatakan satu hal yang membuat Ichigo lebih sedih dari ini. Ya, tidak. Tidak untuk saat ini.

...

Karakura park, 5 pm.

"Jadi, Kau benar tidak berpacaran dengannya ya." Karin mengangguk mendengar perkataan temannya itu. Dia dan Toushiro sedang berjalan-jalan sore, mereka sering melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Toushiro melirik Karin yang mengangguk akan pernyataannya. Dia sedikit puas mengetahui bahwa Mahiro memiliki pacar. Apalagi Karin hanya menganggap Mahiro seperti kakaknya saja. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat tukang es krim yang berada tidak jauh dari lapangan― tempat mereka akan beristirahat.

Karin pun ikut berhenti ketika Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya saling berpegangan saat ini, sehingga dia menyadari langkah temannya yang terhenti itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Kau ingin es krim?" tanya Toushiro balik. Karin mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke salah satu bangku taman terdekat disana. "Tunggu disini!" seru Toushiro dan berjalan pergi untuk membeli eskrim.

Karin duduk menunggu beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah tangan mengambil tangan kanannya, orang itu memberikannya sesuatu seperti cone es krim. "Vanilla," suara husky Toushiro terdengar lembut olehnya.

"Rasa kesukaanmu," lanjut Toushiro yang mengambil tempat duduk tepat di kiri Karin. Karin hanya tersenyum dan mulai memakan eskrimnya. "Ini eskrim yang biasa Kita belikan?" tanya Karin ditengah makannya.

"Hn, Kau selalu membelikannya saat Kita selesai bermain bola dulu."

"Ya, sudah lama Aku tidak memakannya."

"Hei, Kau lapar ya?" tanya Toushiro yang melihat eskrim vanilla milik Karin telah habis dimakannya. Karin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar nada suara temannya itu, apa dia terlihat aneh saat menghabiskan eskrim dengan cepat? "Hei, Toushiro! Sejak dulu Aku memang suka makan eskrim. Tidak perlu kaget begitu."

"Hah, iya juga ya."

"Toushiro, Kau sudah selesai memakan eskrimmu?"

"Aku tidak membelinya," Karin bergumam pelan. Mereka terdiam di sana cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya, Toushiro memiliki ide untuk mengisi waktu mereka sebelum makan malam tiba. "Bagaimana jika Kita bermain bola?" usulnya tiba-tiba.

Mendengar kata sepak bola membuat Karin tertunduk. Tangannya terangkat dan memegang erat dadanya. Ada rasa sedih mengingat dia harus meninggalkan olahraga kegemarannya itu untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan mungkin selamanya.

Toushiro yang melihat perubahan ekspresi dari temannya itu sedikit tersentak. Apa dia mengatakan hal yang salah? Kenapa Karin tampak sedih mendengar ajakannya? "Tenang, Aku akan membantumu saat bermain." Toushiro mencoba membujuknya sehalus mungkin.

Karin menggeleng lemah, mengeratkan pegangan pada baju bagian dadanya. "Tidak bisa," lirihnya dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Toushiro hanya diam, menunggu alasan jelas sang teman.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Tou-san untuk tidak bermain lagi. Gomen!"

Isshin melarang Karin bermain bola? Tidakkah itu aneh. Isshin tidak pernah melarang Karin bermain bola walaupun putrinya itu sering terluka. Tapi kenapa mantan kaptennya itu kini melarang Karin.

Sebenarnya sudah seminggu ini dia melihat keanehan pada keluarga Kurosaki. Mereka tampak menyimpan suatu hal, yang sepertinya Rukia sudah mengetahui hal itu. Gadis Kuchiki itu pun tampak berubah dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya Kita pulang saja." Toushiro memegang tangan Karin dan mengajaknya berdiri. Dia tidak ingin menanyakan hal yang mungkin membuat teman yang dicintainya itu bersedih. Ya, teman yang dicintai. Toushiro telah lama menyukai Karin. Dan dia berencana megungkapkan perasaannya itu suatu saat nanti.

Mereka jalan dengan tenang. Toushiro dan Karin sama-sama terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Lembayung senja sebagai latar mereka pun membuat suasana sore itu terlalu tenang.

"Toushiro, Kau pernah bilang 'kan kalau Kau berasal dari Rokungai."

"Aku pikir Kau sudah mendapat banyak informasi tentang Soul Society, Karin."

"Ya, tapi ada satu hal yang belum Aku tahu." Toushiro berhenti dari langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Karin. Memandang sekilas pada sungai di sampingnya dan mulai menunggu pertanyaan Karin.

Tahu bahwa Toushiro menunggu pertanyaannya, Karin pun mengambil nafas sejenak dan bertanya. "Apa mereka yang sudah mati akan mengingat masa lalunya? Mereka yang ada di Rokungai maupun di Seiretei, apakah mereka mengingatnya?"

"Kenapa Kau menanyakan itu?" suara Toushiro terdengar aneh di telinga Karin. "Hei, Toushiro! Pertanyaanku jangan dijawab pertanyaan lagi!" gerutu Karin.

"Aku terlahir di Rokungai dan tidak punya masa lalu 127 tahun yang lalu dan Kau tahu itu kan? Jadi Aku tidak tahu tentang mereka yang punya masa lalu. Auw!" Toushiro mengernyit kesakitan dan langsung memegang lututnya yang baru saja di tendang Karin.

"Apa Kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku saja?" gerutu gadis Kurosaki itu sekali lagi seraya melipat tangannya di dada. "Ah, bisakah Kau tidak menendang seseorang seperti itu?"

"Yah, terserah katamu saja! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Hitsugaya Taicho!" pinta Karin dengan nada sarkasme diakhir kalimatnya.

Toushiro – entah untuk ke berapa kalinya – kembali mendesah panjang. Iris teal taicho muda itu menatap tajam mata Karin sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya langsung pada sungai di sampingnya.

"Itu adalah hal yang terlarang di Soul Society. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengingat masa lalunya, entah di Seiretei maupun Rokungai. Jika ada yang dapat mengingatnya, maka kemungkinan dia akan menderita ketika mengingat rasa sakit selama dia hidup di dunia. Itulah yang terjadi pada beberapa shinigami yang berhasil mengingat masa lalunya, mereka lebih memilih membunuh diri mereka sendiri daripada terus mengingatnya."

Tanpa sadar, airmata mengalir di wajah Karin. Ada perasaan sakit yang entah kenapa datang menghampirinya, sangat sakit. Tapi bukan karena penyakitnya, ada hal lain yang sangat mengganggu hatinya setelah mendengar penuturan Toushiro.

Toushiro menyadarinya, menyadari perasaan sakit Karin. Perasaan yang entah kenapa harus dirasakan oleh Gadis Kurosaki itu. Toushiro pun menghapus airmatanya. Airmata yang tidak diketahui sebabnya. Airmata yang membuat seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro seolah merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Berhentilah menangis!" tutur Toushiro. Suaranya terdengar begitu tegas, seolah itu adalah permintaan sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Karin yang wajahnya tertunduk pun langsung terangkat dan memandang gelap ke sumber suara tegas tersebut, tapi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya.

Karin tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia sungguh tidak bisa berhenti mengangis saat ini. Entah kenapa – Karin sangat ingin menyalahkan pemilik jantungnya sebelumnya – orang itu pasti sangat sensitif.

Toushiro melihatnya, masih melihat airmata yang jatuh dari mata indah gadis yang dicintainya. Ya, gadis yang sangat dicintainya lebih dari seorang teman. Gadis yang perlahan telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Toushiro terangkat dan menangkup wajah Karin. Memberikan usapan kecil untuk menghilangkan airmata di wajahnya. Menatap lurus pada mata Karin, Toushiro seolah terhipnotis. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karin, menghiraukan jarak kecil diantara wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu.

Sebuah ciuman singkat tepat di bibir kemerahan gadis Kurosaki itu pun menjadi akhir dari kebodohan Toushiro. Kebodohan yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Karena sang Taicho muda itu kembali lagi dikuasai oleh hatinya dibandingkan otaknya.

Berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini dia membiarkan hatinya kembali menuntunnya. Dia mengabaikan keterkejutan Karin dan wajah memerah mereka. Belum ingin memisahkan jarak diantara mereka, Toushiro menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Karin. Hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan, seolah berbagi satu hembusan nafas bersama.

Demikian juga Karin, dia mengabaikan rasa terkejutnya dan membiarkan hatinya menuntunya. Menikmati satu momen indah yang hanya bisa dirasakannya tanpa bisa dilihatnya. Merasakan setiap hembusan nafas hangat dari seseorang yang disukainya, dan sebuah ciuman pertama yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Menurunkan tangannya, Toushiro mengangkat tangan Karin dan membuat tangan gadis itu berada di dadanya. Seolah memberitahu Karin akan degupan jantungnya yang tidak stabil karena apa yang dia lakukan. Kemudian tangan Toushiro mulai melingkari pinggang Karin. Entah apa, tapi Toushiro hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Karin dapat merasakan perasaannya tanpa harus dikatakannya. Ya, perasaan cintanya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Tapi jika Kau belum ingin mengatakannya padaku pun itu tidak masalah. Tapi Aku ingin Kau tahu satu hal Karin," Toushiro memejamkan matanya sejenak dan merasakan dengan tenang hembusan nafas gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Karin membiarkan Toushiro melanjutkan perkataannya, tidak ingin mengganggu momen indah saat itu. Dengan dahi dan hidung yang saling bersentuhan, Karin seolah dapat melihat ekspresi Toushiro saat ini.

Kembali membuka matanya, Toushiro menatap dalam mata Karin. "Jika Kau nanti melupakanku, Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku. Jika Kurosaki Karin akan menderita jika mengingat kapten Gotei 13 ini, maka Hitsugaya Toushiro seseorang yang sangat menyukaimu tidak akan membiarkan itu dan tidak akan membuatmu menyesal pernah mengingatku. Seperti Aku yang tidak pernah menyesal menjadikanmu bagian dari ingatanku."

Karin dengan cepat memeluk Toushiro erat ketika mendengar penuturan itu. Ada getaran aneh yang sulit dijabarkan olehnya saat ini, tapi dia sangat menyukai getaran itu. Membiarkan desir angin yang menerpanya kala itu, Karin terus memeluk erat shinigami yang juga telah membalas pelukannya.

...

 **16 Agustus. Kurosaki house, 9 pm.**

"Yu, sepertinya ini obat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya." Karin mencoba meraba kembali beberapa kapsul obat yang ada di tangannya, bentuk dan jumlahnya pun berbeda― kali ini lebih banyak dari yang biasa. Yuzu yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya pun terhenti. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

Air minum dan obat yang diberikannya pada Karin telah ditaruh di meja samping kasur. Karin sendiri masih memegang obatnya, dia masih ragu untuk meminumnya. Karena memang obat yang biasa diminumnya telah diganti dengan yang baru. "Apa obat yang sebelumnya sudah habis?" tanya Karin memastikan.

Yuzu masih terdiam di kursi belajarnya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Saat Uryuu datang berkunjung, dia memberikan obat-obatan yang baru pada ayahnya. Dia bilang obat itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang mungkin akan Karin alami suatu saat nanti. Dan saat itu adalah sekarang.

Karin terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan jantungnya terasa sakit. Dia tidak mengatakan itu, tetapi keringatnya yang semakin banyak serta wajahnya yang memucat membuat Yuzu yang masih terbangun menyadari itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yuzu berlari dan mengambil obat itu di bawah. Dia tidak ingin melihat saudaranya terus kesakitan seperti itu.

Karin hanya tersenyum lemah, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada jantungnya. Mungkin Yuzu sedang fokus mengerjakan pr-nya, itulah yang ada dipikarannya ketika Yuzu tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia pun meminum obatnya.

Yuzu melihat senyum kecil saudaranya sebelum meminum obat itu. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi senyum itu akan menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dan Yuzu tidak bisa membayangkan senyuman itu hilang, tidak untuk cara yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Kembali, airmata telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan isakannya agar tidak membuat Karin khawatir.

Ayahnya dan Yuzu belum memberitahu Karin apapun mengenai sakitnya yang semakin parah. Tapi Karin sudah tahu itu. Karin sering mendengar Yuzu menangis hampir setiap malam selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Begitu pun sikap ayahnya yang semakin menjaga jarak dengannya. Karin tahu alasannya, dan dia akan terus berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak mengetahui keadaannya yang kunjung tidak membaik itu.

Ya, dia akan terus berpura-pura jika itu membuat keluarganya senang.

"Yu, besok hari libur 'kan. Bisa Kita pergi liburan sama-sama?" tanya Karin. Rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang setelah meminum obat itu. Yuzu menghapus air matanya dan menjawab, "Tentu saja, Kita berdua selalu melakukannya 'kan."

"Bukan berdua," sela Karin. "Berempat seperti dulu. Aku, Yu-chan, Ichi-nii dan Tou-san. Bisa?" lanjutnya.

Yuzu tersenyum, dia tidak mungkin mengabaikan permintaan saudara kembarnya saat ini. "Ya, Aku akan memberitahu mereka sekarang. Sepertinya mereka masih terbangun, Karin-chan tidur saja." Karin mengangguk, dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. "Konbanwa, Yu!"

"Konbanwa, Karin-chan!" Yuzu pun merapihkan bukunya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi menemui kakak dan ayahnya.

 _Isshin pov_

 _"_ _Yu, tenanglah!" ujarku menenangkan Yuzu yang terus menangis di pelukanku. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menenangkan putri bungsuku itu. sejak tiba di rumah sakit, dia telah menangis di pelukan Ryuken._

 _"_ _Tou-san, matanya ... Yu takut. Karin-chan berdarah lagi," itulah kata yang terus diucapkan Yuzu saat Isshin datang menghampirinya. aku tidak mengerti apa yang coba dimaksud olehnya, kecuali satu hal. "Kurosaki-san, bisa Anda bertemu dokter Ishida di ruangannya sebentar?" tanya salah satu suster rumah sakit yang sejak tadi berdiri disana._

 _Aku mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Yuzu untuk menunggu disini. Dia mengangguk dengan tangis masih menyelimuti wajah cantiknya. Setelah memastikan suster tersebut akan menjaga Yuzu untukku, Aku pun berjalan ke ruangan Ryuken._

 _Ruangan itu cukup luas untuk dokter kepala unit pembedahan, tetapi tidak cukup besar untuk seorang pemilik rumah sakit sepertinya. Aku melihat Ryuken yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Berharap dia akan memberikan kabar baik, Aku menyapanya ramah._

 _"_ _Bagaimana keadaan putriku, Ryu?" tanyaku tegar. Dia tidak kunjung menjawabnya. Kembali perasaan aneh yang lima bulan lalu menghantuiku pun kembali datang. "Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku dengan suara tegas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa suaraku terdengar marah padanya._

 _"_ _Tenanglah, Isshin!" ujar Ryuken menatap dalam mataku. Seolah memberikan ketegaran yang entah untuk apa itu._

 _"_ _Ini berat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan matanya yang terkena bara api itu sampai Karin-chan sadar nanti. Tapi Aku pun tidak tahu apa Karin-chan akan sadar atau tidak," lanjutnya._

 _Mataku terbelalak, apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya dengan sadar atau tidak itu._

 _"_ _Sepertinya operasi lima bulan lalu itu menunjukkan kegagalan."_

...

 **17 Agustus. Kurosaki house, 7 am.**

"Apa Aku harus memotongnya, Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin yang tengah duduk di depan meja rias Yuzu. Ichigo berpikir sejenak, melihat pantulan wajah adiknya di depan cermin. Saat ini dia sedang menyisir rambut Karin yang semakin panjang. "Tidak, Kau terlihat cantik seperti ini." Dan kata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan pandangan Ichigo saat ini mengenai adiknya. Dia sangat suka melihat Karin memanjangkan rambut dibandingkan harus memotongnya pendek.

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Adakah orang yang mengatakan Kau jelek selama ini? Beritahu Aku orangnya, biar kuberi dia pelajaran." Karin tertawa kecil mendengar nada suara kakaknya. Hei, tentu saja tidak ada yang berani mengatakannya jelek.

"Hei, kenapa Kau tertawa Karin-chan? Aku mencoba melindungimu." Ichigo mulai mengikat ponytail rambut Karin.

"Ah iya, Ichi-nii memang kakak terbaikku." Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya bangga. "Dah, selesai! Tidak serapih Yu-chan, tapi tetap bagus." Karin meraba rambutnya yang telah selesai diikat ponytail itu. Sedikit berantakan, tapi tidak apa.

"Cukup rapih, walaupun mungkin Aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri. Bicara tentang Yuzu, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Karin yang telah memutar tubuhnya mengahadap sang kakak. "Dia sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk piknik nanti," jawab Ichigo.

"Wah, Aku tidak sabar menunggu piknik nanti!"

"Karin, maaf merusak rencana piknikmu. Aku sudah melarang Mereka untuk ikut, tapi―."

"Sudahlah, Ichi-nii! Sepertiya, lebih banyak orang akan lebih seru. Ah, bisa ambilkan tongkatku. Aku akan membawanya saat piknik nanti. Supaya tidak merepotkan Kalian."

Wajah Ichigo tertunduk, dia tidak suka saat Karin selalu mengira dirinya itu merepotkan. "Aku akan mengambilnya,"ujar Ichigo.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menunggu di bawah." Karin pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan perlahan― dia tidak ingin mendengar omelan kakaknya yang berlebihan. Ayolah! Karin sudah terbiasa berjalan-jalan sendiri di rumahnya, dia tidak butuh diarahkan lagi seperti di luar.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng lemah melihat adiknya itu. dia sangat keras kepala, seperti dirinya. Atau mungkinkah dia yang terlalu berlebihan.

Karin turun perlahan menuruni tangga, dia tidak ingin berlari jika menuruni tangga. Karena Yuzu pasti memarahinya jika mengetahui itu, sungguh adiknya itu akan sangat cerewet jika sudah marah.

"Ada seseorang di depanku?" tanya Karin yang merasa jalannya terhalang oleh seseorang. Jika dirasa dari reiatsunya, mungkin itu Yumichika. "Ah, Karin-chan maaf! Apa Aku menghalangimu?" tanya Yumichika yang berbalik melihat Karin, suaranya terdengar kaget dan― sedih?

"Kalau Kau terus berdiri disini, tentu saja." Yumichika tertawa canggung sebelum akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya. Karin sedikit bingung, kenapa shinigami itu menyingkir dibandingkan melanjutkan jalannya, bukankah lebih baik dia juga turun ke bawah atau mungkin ke atas. Apa dia sedang menunggu sesuatu?

"Yumichika-san, Kenapa Kau tidak turun dan malah diam disini?" tanya Karin penasaran. Yumichika tidak menjawab, dia hanya berbisik kecil― dan Karin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Perlahan Karin mencoba menepuk bahu shinigami yang sedang memakai gigai dengan kemeja pink itu.

Menyadari pergerakan tangan Karin yang ingin memegangnya, Yumichika tersenyum lemah. dia mengangkat tangannya dan menautkan jemarinya yang terbilang lentik itu pada tangan Karin. Merasakan mendapat perhatian dari Yumichika, Karin tersenyum ceria memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Yumichika terdiam, bingung akan ekspresi Karin yang bisa dibilang tidak benar-benar ingin tersenyum. "Yumichika-san tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pernah melewati sesuatu yang seperti ini sebelumnya," ujar Karin. Dia pun melepaskan tautan jemari shinigami itu dan meneruskan jalannya. Mengabaikan segala kekagetan Yumichika yang terdiam kaku di tangga.

Bagaimana Karin tahu kalau dia sedang mengkhawatirkannya? Dia yakin suaranya sudah sepelan mungin sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

...

Beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Yumichika berjalan pelan ke kamar Isshin, dia sedikit takut dengan mantan kapten gotei 13 itu sejak sifatnya agak berubah. Tapi ingin dibuat apa lagi, dia disuruh Yuzu untuk memanggilnya. Rasanya tidak tega menolak gadis secantik Yuzu.

Belum sempat Yumichika mengetuk pintu kamarnya, suara Isshin terdengar di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. 'Sepertinya Dia sedang menelpon seseorang,' pikir Yumichika.

"Tidak bisakah diusahakan kembali, Ryuken?" suara Isshin terdengar lirih dari luar. Dan mungkin tidak masalah jika Yumichika ingin sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraannya. Yumichika pun menyodorkan telinganya pada pintu, berusaha mendengar lebih jelas pembicaraan Isshin pada seseorang yang Yumichika tahu merupakan ayah dari Uryuu.

"... Tessai dan Inoue akan membantu operasi itu ... Aku mohon! Cobalah sekali lagi! ... Aku tidak peduli! Berapa kali pun itu, Aku akan tetap mencobanya ... Karin-chan akan tetap hidup, berhentilah mengatakan kalau dia akan mati!"

'Mati? Siapa yang akan mati?' tanya Yumichika dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Isshin selanjutnya. Separah itukah kondisi gadis Kurosaki itu. Yumichika tidak percaya. Selama ini Karin terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak tampak seperti seorang yang sedang sakit.

Pintu itu terbuka, Isshin tampak terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat dia menguasai emosinya, menutupi rasa terkejut dengan senyum ramahnya. Bukankah cepat atau lambat semua orang akan tahu kondisi Karin. "Ah, Yumi-kun! Apa Yuzu memintamu memanggilku?" tanya Isshin.

Yumichika terdiam. Dia belum sempat menata keterkejutannya karena informasi yang baru saja di terimanya, tapi Isshin tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. Benarkah suara seorang ayah yang sedang depresi yang tadi di dengarnya itu benar-benar Isshin, atau delusinya saja.

Isshin menepuk ringan bahu pemuda di depannya, "Bisa Kau tidak beritahu hal ini pada Karin? Aku takut ini akan mengganggu kesehatannya." Suara Isshin terdengar lirih. Detik berikutnya, lelaki itu telah berjalan melewati keterpakuan Yumichika. "Apa Ichigo tahu hal ini?" dan kata-kata itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Yumichika.

Isshin menghentikan langkahnya, "Bisa Kau beri tahu 'kan hal itu padanya? Aku tidak sempat." Dan kemudian dia kembali berjalan menuruni tangga. Kembali, Yumichika terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan Isshin.

'Apa Aku bisa?' pikir Yumichika. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Ichigo. Melihat perubahan Ichigo yang lebih pemurung dua minggu terakhir ini karena kebutaan Karin saja dia cukup khawatir. Bagaimana jika dia memberitahu Ichigo mengenai hal yang lebih mengerikan dari kebutaan itu? Seorang Ayasegawa Yumichika tidak bisa membayangkannya.

 **Author Note**

 **HaaaaH I'm coming back!**

 **okay di chapter ini banyak ooc nya jadi maaf ya, tapi seperti inilah gayaku menulis**

 **Mohon Review Kalian!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for Mistakes that I did !**

 **Hwaaaaahuuuuu! Aku ingin menangis dan berhenti menulis cerita ini rasanya. Apa lebih baik ku berhenti yaaaaa. Huaaaaaaaa! Crying out loud. I loath myself. Bwehehehehe!**

 **Untuk chapter 6 itu sebenarnya bukan aku yg post tpi temanku, dan karna kecerobohanku jadi tidak memberitahunya bagian mana saja yg harus diposting. Jadi selama ini aku menaruh chapter yg berulang deh hiks... Someone in the other side, Slap myself so hard please!**

 **And special thanks for Ichirisa, yang sudah mengingatkan keteledoranku. Sebagai gantinya Aku akan mempost chapter baru ini untuk permintaan maaf. Dan Aku akan membuat oneshot hitsukarin sebagai ganti permintaan maaf juga #kalauakuadawaktuluangmingguini.**

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya**

 **...…...**

 **Can You See Me?**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karin pov_

 _Gelap. Satu hal yang akan mengisi kehidupanku selamanya. Tou-san bilang Aku masih bisa melihat lagi jika Aku menerima pengobatan dari Orihime-chan._

 _Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Terlalu banyak hal yang aku terima begitu saja sejak kecelakaan pertama. Bukankah Kurosaki adalah orang yang kuat? Jadi, seharusnya kehidupan yang mereka berikan saja sudah cukup. Ya, kali ini aku harus berusaha sendiri untuk tetap hidup._

 _Ya, aku masih ingin hidup. Setidaknya, sampai Ichi-nii dan seseorang yang Aku cintai kembali datang mengunjungiku. Aku harap rasa sakit yang kembali datang menyerang jantungku di tiga minggu setelah keluar rumah sakit ini tidak benar-benar mengganggu kesehatanku lagi._

" _Nee-chan?" Ah! Itu suara Ai-chan― gadis kecil yang kuselamatkan dua bulan lalu saat kebakaran. Sebaiknya Aku menghampirinya, pasti dia menungguku untuk bermain bola. Untung saja, Tousan tidak melarangku bermain bola.(?)_

...

Yumichika masih terdiam di tangga, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Bisa dibilang dia tipe yang mirip dengan Rangiku, sulit menjaga rahasia. Tapi, bukankah Isshin hanya memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan hal buruk pada Karin? Lagipula, sepertinya Karin tahu keadaannya yang semakin memburuk.

Tetapi, bukan Karin yang dikhawatirkannya. Seseorang berkepala strawberry lah yang membuatnya khawatir. Haruskah Yumichika memberitahu itu pada Ichigo. Terdiam― ya, dia harus mengatakannya.

"Hei, Yumichika! Apa yang Kau lakukan di tangga?" Yumichika sedikit terkejut, dia menengok ke belekang dan melihat Ichigo membawa tongkat. Ichigo berdiri di depan tangga dan menuruninya, berhenti beberapa anak tangga di depan Yumichika. "Kau tidak berpikir melewatkan liburan dengan tetap berdiri di tangga 'kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"sahut Yumichika. Mungkin dia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Lidahnya kelu dan pikirannya kosong saat harus mengatakan sesuatu tentang kondisi Karin pada temannya itu.

"Ah! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kalian sering sekali memikirkan 'sesuatu' sih?" tanya Ichigo asal.

Yumichika menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Kalian?"

"Kau, Kau dan Rukia." Ichigo menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya pada Yumichika. Shinigami dengan penampilan nyentrik itu pun mengabaikannnya dan berjalan ke bawah. Mungkin dia harus menjaga jarak juga dengan Ichigo.

Sungguh, dia tidak tega melihat Ichigo yang mungkin akan hancur jika mengetahui kenyataan. Walaupun dia juga masih samar untuk informasi mengenai kesehatan Karin. Jadi, dia tidak akan sedikit bersalah jika tidak memberitahunya pada Ichigo. Benar, kan?

 **/!/**

 _Karin pov_

" _Yu! Tou-san!" Aku terus menjerit dan memanggil nama mereka. Adakah seseorang akan datang menolongku? Kami-sama, ini sangat menyakitkan!_

 _Aku terus memegang dadaku, rasanya sesak. Obat yang mulai diberikan Tou-san beberapa bulan lalu tidak lagi ampuh mengatasi rasa sakit ini. Apa Aku harus turun ke bawah dan memanggil Tou-san di klinik?_

 _Uh! Tidak! Bahkan untuk berdiri dari lantai yang dingin ini pun Aku tidak bisa. kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Sungguh, ini seperti Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain rasa sakit._

 _Terlalu menyakitkan. Seolah Aku akan mati saja._

 _Tidak ada suara apapun yang dapat kudengar kecuali jeritan rasa sakitku. Semuanya begitu sakit. Aku hanya bisa merasakan pelukan seseorang yang datang menghampiriku. Hei, kenapa Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara langkahnya. Kenapa yang terdengar hanya jeritan rasa sakitku?_

 _Akh! Untuk pertama kalinya kegelapan ini menyiksaku._

...

Kurosaki house, 8 pm.

Dengan perlahan, Isshin menaruh Karin yang tertidur di kasurnya, disusul dengan Ichigo yang berjalan masuk menggendong Yuzu dan ikut menaruhnya disana. Si kembar tampak pulas di kasurnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke klinik," ujar Isshin yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ichigo hanya melihatnya sekilas dan berbalik memandang adiknya.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari piknik. Sedikit keributan kecil mengenai tempat sebelumnya, tapi akhirnya mereka memilih kebun binatang. Renji bilang, mereka ingin melihat binatang lebih banyak disana― di soul society tidak ada kebun binatang. (?)

Aneh, bukankah ini piknik keluarganya. Kenapa mereka yang seenaknya menentukan. "Ha~h!" sebuah desahan panjang lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Berbicara mengenai desahan, dia jadi teringat dengan Yumichika. Kursi ke-5 divisi 11 itu tampak aneh. Dia tidak banyak mengeluh mengenai bau kebun binatang yang mungkin bisa dibilang 'tidak cantik' olehnya itu. Dia lebih banyak terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Tapi syukurlah, dia tidak menjadi salah satu orang yang akan menghancurkan pikniknya. Mengingat bagaimana sikap shinigami lain ketika berkunjung ke kebun binatang tadi. Itu cukup memalukan baginya.

Ichigo mulai menarik selimut dan meyelimuti adiknya. Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi keduanya, dia pun berjalan keluar.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti ketika membuka kenop pintu. Dia mendengar deruan nafas berat di belakangnya. Dia pun berbalik ke asal suara. "Karin?" lirihnya ketika melihat Karin menggeliat di kasurnya.

Ichigo berjalan menghampiri sisi kasur Karin. Adiknya itu tampak pucat dengan banyak keringat membasahi wajahnya, nafasnya pun berat. Perlahan tangannya menggapai tubuh adiknya itu. Dingin. Tubuh Karin sangat dingin.

"Karin-chan, Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo panik. Kedua tangannya telah merengkuh tubuh kecil adiknya itu.

Karin yang merasakan pelukan Ichigo mulai membuka matanya. Dia memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya, "Sah-sakhit."

Ichigo tersentak. Dia tidak pernah mendengar suara Karin sesakit ini. Dia harus memberitahu ayahnya secepatnya, tapi pelukan Karin terlalu erat. Dia pun tak mungkin berteriak dan membangunkan Yuzu.

Yuzu menggeliat tak nyaman di tidurnya, dia tahu kenapa. Ikatan batin dengan saudaranya begitu kuat. Dan dengan cepat dia memaksa kedua matanya yang sangat mengantuk untuk terbuka. "Karin-chan," kagetnya ketika melihat Karin yang tengah duduk di kasur dengan Ichigo yang terus memeluknya.

Ichigo melihat Yuzu yang tengah terbangun, dia bersyukur― mungkin adiknya tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan Karin. "Yu, bisa Ka―," belum sempat Ichigo meminta, Yuzu telah turun dari kasurnya dan berlari keluar.

Obat. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan oleh Yuzu saat ini. Dengan cepat dia menuruni tangga dan memeriksa kotak obat di dapur.

Para shinigami yang sedang beristirahat di ruang tengah pun melihat Yuzu yang jalan tergesa-gesa ke dapur. Mereka tidak tahu ada apa. Tapi suara beberapa benda berjatuhan di dapur membuat mereka penasaran.

"Tidak ada! Kenapa disini juga tidak ada?" Yuzu terus mencari obat itu. dia yakin menaruhnya di kotak obat, tapi kenapa tidak ada. Tidak peduli dia telah menjatuhkan perlatan masak yang tersusun rapih disana. Tujuannya hanya satu, menemukan obat itu secepatnya.

"Yu, apa yang Kau cari?" tanya Rukia khawatir ketika melihat wajah Yuzu yang panik. Keadaan dapur pun tampak berantakan. Tanpa menoleh Yuzu pun menjawabnya, "Obatnya, Rukia-nee. Obatnya tidak ada."

Mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, Rukia dengan cepat membantu Yuzu mencari obat itu. Shinigami lain hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Ada apa?"tanya Toushiro yang semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dua gadis itu lakukan. Wajah panik dan terus mengacak-acak dapur. Rasanya bukan sifat Yuzu dan Rukia yang biasa.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Entah mereka tidak mendengarnya atau tidak ingin menyahut. Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika hanya memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Yuzu tersentak, dia rasanya mengingat sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia membuka keranjang piknik yang belum sempat dirapihkan olehnya. Dibukanya keranjang kayu yang ada di atas meja makan dan mulai mencari.

Dapat! Obatnya terbungkus rapi di bawah serbet. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Obatnya dia taruh disana tadi pagi untuk berjaga-jaga. Dengan cepat Yuzu mengambilnya.

Rukia melihat Yuzu yang telah menemukan obat itu. Adik dari kekasihnya itu langsung berlari ke tangga. Ada perasaan sedih ketika melihat ekspresi Yuzu yang seperti itu. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat khawatir dan panik.

Shinigami lain melihat Yuzu yang berlari menaiki tangga. Haruskah mereka mengikutinya?

"Kuchiki-san, obat apa itu tadi?" pertanyaan Toushiro membuat mereka semua berpaling dan memandang Rukia dengan penuh tanya. Mereka pun cukup penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya bergerak tidak nyaman. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. "I-ini sudah malam, saatnya Aku berpatroli." Seketika itu juga, Rukia keluar dari gigainya dan melakukan shunpo.

"Cih! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluarga ini?" gerutu Ikkaku yang juga mengikuti langkah Rukia. Keluar dari gigainya untuk ikut berpatroli. "Hei, Yumichika! Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Ah, Aku ikut!" sahut Yumichika. Kemudian Renji dan Rangiku pun mengikuti langkah mereka. Entah apa, tapi mereka tidak ingin ikut campur lebih dalam dengan permasalahan keluarga Kurosaki.

Toushiro memandang sekilas ke arah tangga. Iris teal-nya menunjukkan ke khawatiran. Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Karin, tapi dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dan akhirnya, dia pun keluar dari gigainya dan melakukan shunpo menyusul yang lain.

...

Ichigo memperhatikan Karin dengan perasaan cemas. Adiknya itu telah terlelap kembali di kasurnya. nafasnya tampak lebih teratur, suhu tubuhnya pun kembali normal. Dia memandang Yuzu yang juga berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yu, obat apa itu?" tanya Ichigo lembuat. Dia tidak ingin memojokkan adiknya yang terlihat sedih itu.

Yuzu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata sang kakak saat ini. "Obat penenang, Ichi-nii. Karin-chan sering bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini," dustanya pasti.

Ichigo mengangguk singkat. Dia menepuk pelan pundak adiknya, "Tidurlah, Aku akan ada di kamar saat Kalian membutuhkanku."

Yuzu memandang Ichigo dan tersenyum lemah. dia berjalan ke sisi lain kasurnya dan mulai tidur di samping Karin.

Ichigo menaikkan selimutnya dan memandang sendu kepada adik kembarnya itu. mencium singkat dahi mereka, "Selamat malam!"

Ichigo tahu Yuzu berbohong padanya. Dia dengar sendiri bahwa Karin mengeluh kesakitan. Walaupun Ichigo sangat ingin mengetahuinya, dia tidak mungkin memaksa adiknya. Tapi dia tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu padanya sekarang, tidak sekarang.

 **/!/**

 _Isshin pov_

 _Ini aneh. Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Ini operasi yang ketiga kalinya untuk Karin._

 _Aku hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya lagi. Kami menuggu pendonor dengan waktu yang terlalu lama. Segala pengobatan telah dilakukan. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah donor jantung itu._

 _Oh Kami-sama, bagaimana jika nanti Aku terlambat lagi. Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku bahkan telah melanggar takdir. Sebuah dosa lain yang tidak termaafkan bagi mantan shinigami sepertiku._

 _Tidak, bukankah ini untuk kebaikannya. Lagipula ini tidak akan merugikan siapapun._

...

 **6 September. Kurosaki house, 8 am.**

Ichigo duduk di bangku dengan terus mengganti channel tv di depannya. Memakai kaos putih dengan celana pendek, dia sedang berhenti dari aktifitas shinigaminya.

Ya, aktifitas shinigami yang mulai rutin dilakukannya lagi sejak lima hari lalu. Saat ayahnya memutuskan membawa Karin berlibur berdua saja. Ini cukup aneh bagi Ichigo― tidak mungkin bagi Karin untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya yang 'antik' berdua saja. Walaupun sejauh ini sifat ayahnya sudah banyak berubah.

Dia tidak terlalu banyak bertanya kenapa ayahnya hanya mengajak Karin. Karena adiknya itu pun terlihat biasa saja― terkesan menerimanya. Apalagi Yuzu pun mendukung keputusan ayahnya.

Mugkin karena akhir-akhir ini Karin sering 'bermimpi buruk'. Hampir setiap malam, Ichigo selalu mendengar Karin menjerit walau hanya sesaat. Dia pun sebenarnya cukup khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya itu.

'tok-tok-tok!' suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aktifitas Ichigo― mengutak-atik remote.

Dengan malas, shinigami berambut orange itu berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Di depannya, seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 12 tahun tengah berdiri memegang bunga. Pakaiannya terlalu casual untuk disebut dengan pengantar bunga― kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan vest biru dan celana hitam panjang. "Aku tidak memesan bunga," sahut Ichigo tanpa menyapa sedikit pun.

Rambut coklatnya seperti potongan rambut Ichigo, iris matanya pun berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Kulit putih bak porselen itu tampak berkeringat. Aneh― ini masih pagi, tapi bocah itu sudah berkeringat.

Dahi Ichigo mengerut, anak itu masih diam dan memandangnya tanpa memberikan respon apapun. "Hei bocah! Aku bilang Aku tidak memesan bunga," kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Pandangan anak itu melebar, dia bukan kaget dengan suara Ichigo yang meninggi tapi satu hal lain. "Wajahmu mirip Karin-chan," gumam anak itu.

Mendengar nama adiknya disebut, Ichigo merendahkan tubuhnya untuk sejajar dengan wajah anak itu. "Darimana Kau tahu adikku? Aku tak ingat dia punya teman sependek dirimu," ujar Ichigo penasaran.

Alis anak itu terangkat, dia sedikit terusik dengan perkataan orang itu. Apa laki-laki di depannya itu mengira dirinya seumuran dengan Karin. "Pendek? Aku pikir ukuran tubuhku sudah sesuai dengan anak umur 12 tahun biasa," jelas anak itu lantang.

Ya, ternyata bocah itu memang tidak seumuran dengan Karin. "Hah, ya terserah Kau saja! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku bocah," abai Ichigo yang mulai menegekkan tubuhnya lagi. Punggungnya sakit jika merunduk seperti itu.

"Hajimemashita, Ahosi desu." Ahosi membungkuk dengan sopan.

'Heh, dia anak bangsawan?' pikir Ichigo ketika melihat sikap anak itu yang terbilang cukup sopan. "Ichigo, kakak dari orang yang Kau panggil Karin-chan itu."

Ahosi membungkuk sekali lagi, "Kurosaki-san? Bisa berikan ini pada Karin-chan saat kembali?" Dia menyodorkan buket bunga yang dibawanya tadi.

Aster, krisan, dan mawar pink dirangkai menjadi satu dengan bunga lainnya. Ukurannya sedang, dan terlihat sangat indah. Ichigo mengambilnya dan memperhatikan baik-baik buket bunga itu.

Rasanya ada yang aneh dari rangkaian bunganya.

"Ya, kalau urusanmu sudah selesai pulanglah!" perintah Ichigo dengan malasnya. Dia tidak ingin meladeni seorang anak kecil hari ini.

Ahosi membungkukkan badannya kembali, dia benar-benar anak yang sopan. Memberi salam dan berjalan pulang.

Ichigo masih memperhatikan Ahosi sampai dia berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Kembali perhatiannya tertuju pada buket bunga yang di pegangya. "Apa dia penggemar rahasia Karin-chan ya?" tanya Ichigo retoris.

...

Yuzu yang baru saja pulang dari Urahara shoten tidak sengaja bertemu Ahosi. Senyum tipis menghias wajah cantiknya. "Ahosi-kun, Kau dari rumah lagi?"tanya Yuzu yang telah berdiri di depannya.

Ahosi tersentak, dia tidak melihat ke depan sejak tadi. "Yuzu-chan," ujarnya.

Yuzu menggeleng lemah, tahu bahwa orang di depannya baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Lain kali jangan melamun saat berjalan, apa Ahosi-kun dari rumahku lagi?" tanya Yuzu sekali lagi.

Ahosi mengangguk, "Bagaimana kabar Karin-chan?"

"Kau selalu datang satu hari sebelum Karin pulang. Jadi Aku tidak tahu perkembangannya, jika Kau datang besok atau lusa mungkin Aku bisa menjawabnya."

Ahosi tertunduk. Dia tahu Karin tidak mungkin ada di rumah sekarang, karena minggu ini adalah jadwal gadis itu untuk kemoterapi. Dia hanya sengaja datang saat tidak ada gadis Kurosaki itu di rumahnya. Perasaan bersalah selalu menghampirinya ketika melihat wajah Karin.

"Karin-chan akan sangat senang jika bertemu denganmu, kami pun tidak menyalahkanmu tentang kejadian dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Jadi, datanglah!" seolah mengerti perasaan Ahosi, Yuzu menggenggam tangan anak itu. Memberikan kenyamanan dan menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Dengan ragu, Ahosi mengangguk. "A-aku akan datang esok lusa,"ujarnya gugup.


	8. Chapter 8

**Can You See Me?**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yuzu pov_

 _Menyeramkan, Aku tidak pernah melihat ayah semarah itu. Tapi kini di depanku, tidak― bahkan di depan Karin juga. Tou-san sedang memarahi Urahara-san._

 _Ruangan putih itu cukup pengap walaupun semua perawat dan dokter telah keluar dari sana. Benar-benar panas untuk sebuah ruangan ber-ac._

 _Di depanku, Karin terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat rumah sakit yang ada di tubuhnya. Inoue-san, Tessai-san, Yorouichi-san dan Urahara-san pun berdiri mengeliligi Karin. Pendar hijau muncul dari tangan mereka keatas tubuh Karin, begitu juga tangan Tou-san._

 _Dan Aku disini, hanya bisa menangis. Tidak tahu apa yang harus Aku lakukan. Sekilas kudengar bahwa Karin tidak bisa diselamatkan. Tou-san dan Urahara-san terus berdebat mengenai menyalahi takdir atau apapun itu dengan sesuatu yang disebut rantai jiwa._

 _Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menyerah menyembuhkan Karin. Dan Aku masih disini― menangis._

...

Kurosaki house, 5 pm.

"Kau sudah melapor pada si kakek tua itu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang baru saja selesai mandi. Rambut jabriknya terlihat layu(?) karena air. Kaos putih dan celana pendek, setelan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Ya," jawab Rukia dalam bentuk gigainya dan langsung menaiki tangga― gadis itu sungguh lelah dan ingin berisirahat. Ichigo mendecih pelan melihat sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Hai, Strawberry head!" sapa Renji yang berjalan menghampirinya. Ichigo menatap teman rambut merahnya itu. "Hei, ada apa dengan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entah, mungkin dia lelah. Sudahlah, perempuan memang seperti itu kan. Oh ya, buket bunga di meja depan itu untuk siapa? Apa Kau ingin menjenguk seseorang?" tanya Renji.

Alis Ichigo bertaut, menjenguk? Apakah itu arti dari keanehan rangkaian bunganya. "Apa maksudmu dengan menjenguk seseorang?"

"Heh, jangan bilang Kau bermaksud memberikan bunga itu untuk Rukia dan Kau tidak tahu artinya?"

"Tentu saja bukan untuknya. Jadi apa arti karangan bunga itu?"

"Baguslah! Kau tahu 'kan Rukia suka merangkai bunga. Seingatku, bunga-bunga dari karangan itu adalah cepat sembuh atau berduka cita. Ya, semacam itulah."

Ichigo tertunduk. Pikiran aneh yang terus menghantuinya itu kembali datang. Ada yang aneh pada keluarganya, tidak― ada yang aneh dengan Karin.

Renji melihat sahabatnya itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, "Jadi, bunga itu untuk siapa?"

Ichigo berjalan menuju tangga. "Karin," jawabnya tanpa melihat kearah Renji.

/!/

 **7 September. Kurosaki house, 2 pm.**

Karin yang baru pulang pagi tadi merasa lebih baik. Ya, dia tidak suka kemoterapi atau hal aneh lainnya yang membuatnya harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Dimana suara penderitaan orang yang akan meninggal selalu terdengar disetiap sudutnya.

Tapi, hanya dengan pergi kesanalah rasa sakitnya akan lebih membaik. Dan setidaknya, tidak akan membuat kakaknya khawatir setiap malam karena jeritannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara Ichigo memenuhi kamarnya yang sepi. Karin mengangguk keasal suara itu. seperti biasa, dia sedang menikmati angin musim gugur lewat jendela kamarnya.

Ichigo menggeleng lemah melihat adiknya duduk di depan jendela, padahal diluar cukup dingin. Tapi dia mengabaikannya, selama adiknya menyukai itu― kenapa tidak?

"Hai Karin, ini mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi Aku sangat merindukan teriakanmu atau pukulanmu. Tidak berpikir untuk melakukan itu lagi?"

"Tentu saja, Aku mau! Itu seperti bagian dari kebiasaanku, Ichi-nii. Tapi, bagaimana jika Aku salah melakukannya ke orang yang tepat. Aku pasti akan dipandang aneh." Karin tertunduk lesu. Dan Ichigo tampak bingung. Tidak biasanya Karin mempedulikan pandangan orang.

"Yasudahlah! Kau ingin Aku melanjutkan ceritaku lagikan?" tanya Ichigo yang duduk di atas kasur Karin.

Gadis Kurosaki itu mengangguk. Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai suka dengan karya penulis kesukaan kakaknya itu. Ya, William Shakespear. Yang menurut Karin, bacaan yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan sikap kakaknyayang terlihat urakan. Walaupun Karin mengakui, kakaknya itu tergolong orang yang cerdas. Karena walaupun dia sering membuat masalah di sekolah, Ichigo sesalu mendapatkan peringkat yang bagus di kelasnya.

"Aku akan membaca lanjutan minggu lalu, Kau masih mengingatnya 'kan?" tanya ichigo. Karin mengangguk.

Ichigo pun mulai membuka buku yang dibawanya. Sebuah kisah tragedi yang cukup rumit, tapi sayang jika tidak di dengar sampai selesai. Perlahan, rangkaian kata yang disusun indah oleh Shakespear mulai dikumandangkan dan menggema di ruangan itu.

"'Make You to ravel all this matter out. That I essentially am not in maddnes, but mad in craft' cried Hamlet." Ichigo menghentikan bacaannya ketika melihat Karin tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang Kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Ichigo seraya memberi tanda pada halamannya dan menutup buku berjudul Hamlet tersebut.

"Ichi-nii, apakah sebuah arwah dapat berpengaruh begitu besar terhadap kewarasan Hamlet hingga bersikap dingin pada ibunya?" tanya Karin yang berjalan perlahan dari kursinya dan duduk di samping Ichigo.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. "Tidak, dia cukup waras untuk tahu mengenai semua kegilaan dalam kematian ayahnya. Tapi Karin, apa Kau tahu kenapa Hamlet bersikap seperti itu pada Lady Gertrude, ibunya?"

Karin menggeleng.

"Karena tidak ada kepercayaan diantara mereka. Hamlet yang tidak bisa mempercayai sang ibu sepenuhnya karena menikahi pembunuh ayahnya, dan Gertrude yang terlalu takut untuk memberitahukan sebuah pengakuan yang menyakitkan pada Hamlet."

Karin membeku ditempatnya. Kata-kata mengenai kepercayaan itu menyakitkannya. Apakah kakaknya itu akan bersikap seperti itu jika mendengar pengakuannya? Oh tidak, Karin merasa dirinya seperti Lady Gertrude.

Ichigo melihatnya, melihat ekspresi iritasi yang cukup dalam pada rona wajah adiknya. Dia tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya tentang kepercayaan. Tidak seperti Hamlet, Ichigo akan tetap mempercayai keluarganya. Semenyakitkan apapun rahasia yang sedang mereka simpan darinya.

"Ini adalah awal klimaksnya, berpikir untuk melanjutkannya lagi?" tanya Ichigo memecah hening dalam ruangan itu. Dan Karin menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

 **Author note:**

 **Yeeey Aku update! (Proud of myself - ironic). So, apa yang kalian pikirkan dengan fic ini selama ini. Tolong berikan review, jika tidak ada review aku sangat sedih. Please treat me well! Karena hitsukarin sangat sedikit, aku hanya ingin memeriahkan pairing kesukaanku itu.**

 **Terima kasih untuk silent reader juga tapi tetap mohon reviewnya !**

 **MK ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Can You See Me?**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **Chapter 9**

 **8 September. Kurosaki House, 4 pm.**

Ahosi berdiri gugup memegang buket bunga di tangannya. Seorang wanita yang memiliki replika serupa dirinya berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Mengelus pundak kecil sang putra, wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibunya itu hanya dapat menenangkan sang putra.

Memencet bel rumah keluarga Kurosaki, wanita dengan gaya elegan itu menarik nafas. Ibu dan anak itu benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga kelas atas dengan pakaian mereka yang rapih.

Perlahan pintu mulai terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam lengkap dengan jas dokternya. Wajahnya tampak lelah, menandakan bahwa dia baru saja selesai bekerja. Kurosaki Isshin, lelaki yang membuka pintu itu tersenyum ramah pada dua orang di depannya.

Membuka lebar pintu tersebut, Isshin mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke rumahnya. "Yuzu, Karin, Kurozawa-kun dan ibunya datang!" seru Isshin seraya menuntun mereka ke ruang tengah.

Ahosi melihat ke ruangan yang pernah dikunjunginya dua tahun lalu itu. tidak ada yang berubah, hanya saja kini lebih ramai. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya disana. Matanya terhenti pada gadis berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di sofa dengan seorang lelaki berambut putih. Gadis itu tampak sedang mendebatkan sesuatu dengannya.

Menarik sisi baju ibunya, Ahosi meminta izin untuk menghampiri gadis yang tidak lain adalah Karin. Ibunya hanya mengangguk, dia kembali mengikuti Isshin.

"Toushiro, Kau harus mencoba hal lain selain amanatto. Pizza itu sangat enak, tidak seperti yang Kau bayangkan kok."

"Tidak, Aku pernah mencobanya. Dan itu tidak enak."

"Ah! Yang Kau makan waktu itu pizza keju. Kau belum mencoba yang lainnya," Toushiro bersikukuh dengan argumennya, dia tidak akan lagi memakan makanan bulat dengan toping aneh di atasnya itu. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa manusia menyukai makanan aneh seperti itu. "Tou―."

"Karin-chan," suara seseorang di sampingnya menginterupsi Karin. Karin tahu suara siapa itu, ayahnya pun tadi sudah memberitahunya walaupun dia sedang berdebat dengan Toushiro.

Kurozawa Arisa, sang ibu, memperhatikan putranya yang menghampiri Karin. Ada perasaan sedih ketika melihat gadis Kurosaki itu. "Kurosaki-san, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" tanya Arisa menepuk pundak Isshin yang berdiri di depannya.

Isshin menengok dan tersenyum. Dia pun mengajak wanita 34 tahun itu ke klinik miliknya.

...

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari dalam klinik yang tutup beberapa menit lalu. Mengusik kesunyian ruangan yang diisi dua orang dewasa sejak tadi. seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk di kursi dokternya, serta seorang ibu muda yang duduk di depannya.

Wanita yang sedang menangis itu cepat menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Keduanya menengok kearah pintu dan melihat gadis remaja berambut honey blonde berdiri dengan celemek pink masih terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Otou-san, Kurozawa-san, makan malam sudah siap!" ujarnya tersenyum ramah pada wanita yang duduk di depan ayahnya. Yuzu tahu Kurozawa Arisa baru saja menangis, tapi rasanya dia tidak perlu menyinggung alasan kenapa wanita itu menangis.

"Ya Yuzu. Kurozawa-san, mari Kita makan malam dulu. Tidak baik membuat yang lain menunggu," ujar Isshin dengan suara ramah. Arisa mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Isshin yang berjalan keluar ruangan.

Yuzu yang sudah menaruh apronnya mengikuti langkah ayahnya dan Arisa menuju meja makan. Disana, semua orang telah menunggu. Mereka pun mulai mengambil bangkunya dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Yuzu melihat kearah Ahosi yang duduk di samping Karin wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria dari kemarin lusa dia melihatnya.

"Ichi-nii, makan malam kali ini― biar Ahosi saja yang membaca doanya. Kau mau 'kan, Ahosi-kun?" tanya Yuzu. Bocah 12 tahun itu memperhatikan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai memimpin doa.

Saat doa selesai dibaca seruan 'ittadakimasu!' mengisi suara di meja makan itu. suara riuh dan canda terdengar dari ata meja makan itu. suasana hangat yang membuat setiap orang yang berkunjung dan bergabung akan merasa sangat senang.

...

"Karin-chan, Ahosi selalu mengirim bunga. Apa bunganya sampai pada Karin-chan?" tanya Ahosi sebelum dia dan ibunya pergi dari rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Karin yang mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan rumah pun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ahosi. "Tenang, bunganya sampai kok. Lain kali, Ahosi-kun harus mengirimkannya langsung padaku."

Ahosi tersenyum dan mengatakan iya sebagai jawaban. Ibu dan anak itu pun berlalu pergi. Membiarkan Karin berdiri terdiam di depan pintu. Gadis itu menunggu hingga langkah mereka tidak terdengar lagi.

Karin berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan reiatsu Ichigo di depannya. "Ada apa, Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Kau mengenal bocah itu dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ahosi? Aku menolongnya tiga tahun lalu. Kalau Ichi-nii hanya ingin menayakan itu, Aku―."

"Aku tidak suka dia memberikanmu karangan bunga seperti itu. Kau kan baik-baik saja, Karin-chan."

Sebuah jeda yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Karin tertawa lepas. Dan tawa itu sukses membuat risih Ichigo. Laki-laki jangkung itu tidak suka jika perhatiannya itu ditertawakan. "Hei Karin, itu tidak lucu!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Iya-iya, habisnya Ichi-nii aneh. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan karangan bunga itu?" tanya Karin seraya menahan tawanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan kata-kataku yang tadi!" Karin terdiam, dia tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran kakaknya iu.

Tangan besar Ichigo kembali mengacak rambut adiknya ketika melihat ekspresi bingung yang tersemat di gadis Kurosaki itu. "Ichi-nii, jangan mengacak rambutku terus-menerus! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," gerutu Karin yang langsung menangkis tangan kakaknya tersebut.

"Sebelumnya boleh," sungut Ichigo.

"Sekarang tidak!" Karin berjalan angkuh melewati Ichigo. Dan senyum terulas di wajah Ichigo. 'Itu baru Karin-ku,' pikir Ichigo yang mulai mengekor di belakang Karin.

Dia terus memperhatikan langkah adiknya dari belakang. Langkah Ichigo terhenti ketika melihat tubuh di depannya tampak bergetar, "Karin-chan, Kau kenapa?"

Ichigo hanya melihat adiknya menggeleng dan mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Tanpa rasa khawatir atau curiga, Ichigo hanya bergumam kecil. Dia pun berjalan mendekati Karin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, perlahan dia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Karin ―," Ichigo menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat tubuh Karin terhuyung lemas. Dengan cepat dia meraih tubuh kecil adiknya, mengabaikan perubahan reiatsu dalam ruangan tersebut. Ichigo menatap khawatir sang adik yang terjatuh di pangkuannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Ichigo ketika melihat wajah Karin yang pucat serta suhu tubuhnya yang rendah. Dia pun dapat merasakan tubuh adiknya bergetar dalam pangkuannya. Mata Karin pun terlihat menutup perlahan, walaupun Karin terus mencoba untuk menjaga matanya agar terjaga.

Semua penghuni rumah pun berlarian ke ruang depan ketika merasakan menurunnya tingkat reiatsu Karin secara tiba-tiba. Mereka terdiam ketika melihat Ichigo yang duduk di lantai dengan Karin di pangkuannya. "Ichigo, ada apa dengan Karin?" tanya Rukia khawatir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Can You See Me?**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karin ―," Ichigo menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat tubuh Karin terhuyung lemas. Dengan cepat dia meraih tubuh kecil adiknya, mengabaikan perubahan reiatsu dalam ruangan tersebut. Ichigo menatap khawatir sang adik yang terjatuh di pangkuannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Ichigo ketika melihat wajah Karin yang pucat serta suhu tubuhnya yang rendah. Dia pun dapat merasakan tubuh adiknya bergetar dalam pangkuannya. Mata Karin pun terlihat menutup perlahan, walaupun Karin terus mencoba untuk menjaga matanya agar terjaga.

Semua penghuni rumah pun berlarian ke ruang depan ketika merasakan menurunnya tingkat reiatsu Karin secara tiba-tiba. Mereka terdiam ketika melihat Ichigo yang duduk di lantai dengan Karin di pangkuannya. "Ichigo, ada apa dengan Karin?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

Ichigo hanya terdiam dan menatap mata Rukia dengan perasaan takut dan bingung. Dia tidak tahu ada apa dengan Karin, tapi rasanya sangat menakutkan ketika dia memegang tubuh Karin dan melihat wajahnya. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar bergetar dan perlahan mengendurkan pegangannya pada Karin.

Toushiro yang melihat pegangan Ichigo mulai mengendur perlahan mendekatinya dan mencoba meraih tubuh Karin. Tapi, Isshin – yang entah datang darimana - lebih dulu meraih Karin dari pangkuan Ichigo. Mantan kapten divisi 10 itu telah bersiap dengan tubuh shinigaminya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Urahara," ujar Isshin yang langsung melakukan shunpo ke tempat Urahara. Meninggalkan keterkejutan setiap orang yang berada di rumah itu, Isshin pergi dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Yuzu yang berdiri di belakang Rukia hanya diam melihat ayahnya pergi. Wajahnya tertunduk sesaat hingga akhirnya, iris coklatnya tertuju pada Ichigo - sang kakak yang masih duduk terdiam di lantai. Sang kakak yang memandang kosong ke depan.

Dengan langkah canggung, Yuzu berjalan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo. "A-ayo kita ke Urahara-san untuk melihat keadaan Karin-chan, Ichi-nii!" ajak Yuzu dengan suara yang bergetar. Matanya memandang tepat ke kepala jingga tersebut.

Ichigo yang melihat uluran tangan Yuzu mulai bergeming dan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang langsung menatap iris kecoklatan yang serupa dengannya itu, Ichigo melihat rasa takut dan khawatir dari mata Yuzu. Dia pun meraihnya dan berdiri. Tanpa berbicara apapun, Ichigo mengajak Yuzu berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan keterpakuan para shinigami yang melihat kejadian aneh tersebut.

Rukia yang ingin mengikuti Ichigo tertahan oleh Rangiku yang menarik tangannya. Wakil kapten divisi 10 itu memberikan gelengan lemah, seolah memberi tanda bahwa bukan saatnya untuk mereka ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Rukia tertunduk, Rangiku benar. Dia akan membiarkan Ichigo mencari tahu sendiri tentang keadaan Karin saat ini.

"Kurasa kali ini Ichigo merasakannya," ujar Renji yang tiba-tiba mengisi hening ruangan tersebut. "Reiatsu gadis itu terus melemah setiap harinya, terutama saat ini," sahut Ikkaku yang entah kenapa kali ini bersikap lebih tenang dari biasanya. Semua mata shinigami kini tertuju pada Ikkaku.

"Hee, ada apa? Aku benarkan, memang ada yang aneh dengan gadis Kurosaki itu."celetuk Ikkaku yang merasa risih dengan pandangan mereka.

Di sisi lain, Toushiro tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya diam disana saja. Tangannya mengepal erat, ada perasaan aneh yang sulit untuk dia abaikan saat ini. Dengan cepat Toushiro memakan soul candy miliknya dan melakukan shunpo. Membuat kaget para shinigami yang ada disana.

"Taicho," lirih Rangiku ketika dia terlambat menyadari perasaan kapten divisi 10 tersebut. Renji perlahan berjalan mendekati Rangiku, menepuk lembut pundak wanita blonde tersebut. "Sudahlah, lagipula tidak ada salahnya jika Taicho pergi. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika dia mengetahui kabar tentang orang yang dicintainya, sama seperti Ichigo."

Jalan Karakura

Ichigo dan Yuzu berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka menyusuri jalan sepi di malam hari. Suara langkah kaki mereka mengisi hening di sepanjang jalan. Sesekali Ichigo melirik pada adiknya yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terus menahan urgensinya untuk bertanya, ketika menyadari kemungkinan bahwa adiknya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Menatap langit gelap malam itu, Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam. Membisu mengikuti irama sang adik yang hanya berjalan diam disampingnya. Menyedihkan, dirinya yang jauh dari kata tenang kini takluk oleh diamnya sang adik ― tapi Ichigo tidak marah akan itu. dia hanya marah dan kecewa ketika tahu bahwa dirinya tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

Pandangan Ichigo teralih pada salah satu atap rumah, sekelebat bayangan putih menangkap perhatiannya. "Toushiro," bisik Ichigo ketika berhasil melihat dengan jelas bayangan itu. Entah Toushiro mendengar bisikan Ichigo atau tidak, tapi dia berhenti sejenak di atap rumah itu.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang, iris teal penuh ketegasan milik Toushiro tampak meredup. Entah apa yang membuat sinar itu hilang, kali ini Ichigo pun tidak dapat membantu apapun. Seolah mereka berkirim pesan lewat tatapan, Toushiro pun kembali melakukan shunpo dengan wajah yang terlihat menahan pedih.

Ichigo bukannya tidak tahu tentang perasaan Toushiro pada Karin ataupun sebaliknya. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Tapi, tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir ― walaupun Karin bukan seratus persen manusia ― hubungan keduanya adalah hal tabu di soul society, terlebih Karin bukanlah shinigami sepertinya.

"Tidakkah mereka terlihat seperti Kaa-san dan Tou-san, Ichi-nii. Tapi dengan masalah yang berbeda," perkataan gadis disampingnya membuat Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Yuzu saat ini bukan Yuzu yang dulu, gadis lugu yang tidak tahu apapun dan memiliki kehidupan yang tenang. Kini adik kecilnya itu telah tahu banyak hal, lebih banyak dari apa yang Ichigo mungkin ketahui saat ini.

"Toushiro memberitahunya kah tiga tahun lalu?" tanya Ichigo seraya menatap Yuzu yang masih merundukkan wajahnya. Yuzu menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Karin-chan mendengarnya dari Urahara-san saat kami bertanya tentang kabarmu."

"Sepertinya Aku tahu kenapa Toushiro tidak mengatakan hal itu. Biarpun dia lebih tua dariku, dia tetap seorang anak yang butuh kebebasan. Sotaicho tidak bisa seenaknya meminta bocah itu untuk tidak mengunjungi Karin," jelas Ichigo. Dia teringat betapa kecewanya Toushiro tiga tahun lalu ketika memintanya untuk tidak lagi pergi ke dunia manusia, hanya karena takut akan hubungan sang kapten divisi 10 itu dengan adiknya.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan Yuzu berhenti berjalan, gadis Kurosaki itu tampak bergetar menahan sesuatu. "Yu," sahut Ichigo mencoba menyadarkan Yuzu dalam diamnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak kembali tiga tahun lalu. Se-seandainya ... tidak, seharusnya kalian datang lebih cepat. Kalau lebih cepat, maka semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Dan Karin, dia ...," Yuzu memegang kepalanya erat. Gadis Kurosaki itu terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Ichigo perlahan merasakan reiatsu yang cukup besar meluap dari Yuzu.

Mencoba meraih tubuh sang adik, Ichigo berjalan perlahan untuk mendekati Yuzu. Tapi sayangnya, Yuzu berjalan mundur menjauhinya. Membuat iris kecoklatan pemuda Kurosaki itu membesar seketika, pikiran bahwa sang adik takut padanya pun mulai mengusik dirinya. "Yu, kendalikan emosimu. Kau dapat mengundang hollow," cetus Ichigo.

"Berhenti! Berhenti membicarakan hollow atau lainnya, Ichi-nii! Bisakah Kau bersikap seperti dulu, seperti seorang kakak biasa yang menghawatirkan adiknya. Yang akan datang jika kami membutuhkanmu, tidak bisakah?" Airmata perlahan jatuh dari wajah gadis itu.

"Yu, apa ada yang tidak Aku tahu selama tiga tahun ini?" tanya Ichigo yang kini hanya menatap sang adik tanpa mendekatinya. Yuzu yang mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tajam pada mata sang kakak yang terlihat sendu. Menyedihkan ― dulu dirinya dan Karin lah yang tidak tahu apapun tentang kondisi kakaknya, tapi kini ― Ichigo lah yang tidak tahu apapun tentang mereka.

Kembali, gadis Kurosaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata yang masih setia mengalir di wajah gadis itu menjadi saksi bisu kemarahannya pada sang kakak, ya, kemarahan pertamanya pada sang kakak. Tangan kecil yang awalnya menutupi wajahnya kini turun dan mengepal erat, seolah menahan sesuatu yang siap diledakkan saat itu juga. Tapi Yuzu menahannya ― dia akui, dirinya tetaplah sama seperti yang dulu ― gadis kecil yang sensitif.

Ichigo tidak mengerti, apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya. Karena tiba-tiba, reiatsu Yuzu mulai stabil kembali. Menandakan bahwa sang adik sudah berhasil menahan emosinya. Seulas senyum diberikan Ichigo untuk Yuzu, tidak tahu untuk apa ― tapi dia senang jika Yuzu tidak lagi marah padanya walaupun itu hanya perkiraannya saja.

Tangan pemuda Kurosaki itu terangkat untuk meraih tangan Yuzu. Iris sang shinigami representative itu kembali melebar, dia terkejut dengan mata sang adik yang tiba-tiba menatapnya. Tatapan itu terlihat ... menyakitkan. Rasa terkejutnya tidaklah sampai disitu, Yuzu tiba-tiba saja berlari melewatinya. Meninggalkan sang shinigami dengan penuh keterkejutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note :**

 **Hey minna-san! Aku cukup sedih bahwa tidak ada yg meriview fic ini lagi. Tapi aku sudah cukup jauh berharap dengan ceritaku. So, aku akan tetap melanjutkannya sampai selesai karena ini pairing favoritku.**

 **Jadi sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya ya semuanya! (Bow)**

 **Dalam beberapa chapter ke depan, fic ini akan tamat. Mohon dukungannya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can You See Me?**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo tidak mengerti, apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya. Karena tiba-tiba, reiatsu Yuzu mulai stabil kembali. Menandakan bahwa sang adik sudah berhasil menahan emosinya. Seulas senyum diberikan Ichigo untuk Yuzu, tidak tahu untuk apa ― tapi dia senang jika Yuzu tidak lagi marah padanya walaupun itu hanya perkiraannya saja.

Tangan pemuda Kurosaki itu terangkat untuk meraih tangan Yuzu. Iris sang shinigami representative itu kembali melebar, dia terkejut dengan mata sang adik yang tiba-tiba menatapnya. Tatapan itu terlihat ... menyakitkan. Rasa terkejutnya tidaklah sampai disitu, Yuzu tiba-tiba saja berlari melewatinya. Meninggalkan sang shinigami dengan penuh keterkejutan.

Tangan Ichigo yang masih terangkat bergetar entah karena apa. Tubuhnya seolah kaku oleh tatapann Yuzu, tatapan bak medusa yang membuatnya mematung seketika. Rasa khawatir menyadarkan Ichigo dari diamnya, Ichigo dengan cepat berbalik untuk mengejar Yuzu. Tapi sekali lagi, suara dari salah satu pagar rumah menangkap perhatiannya. Seekor kucing hitam yang tidak lain adalah wujud hewan dari Yorouichi Shihoin berdiri dengan anggun disana.

"Yorouichi-san, kenapa Kau disini?" tanya Ichigo seraya menahan urgensinya untuk mengejar Yuzu. Kucing hitam itu manatap ichigo sendu dengan iris keemasannya, "Pergilah ke Urahara shoten, Aku yang akan mengejar Yuzu."

"Tidak, ada hal yang harus aku katakan padanya." Tolak Ichigo yang kembali menatap jalan di depannya. Terdengar raungan kecil dari Yorouichi sebelum kembali membalas pernyataan Ichigo, "Ada banyak hal yang tidak Kau tahu selama tiga tahun ini. Termasuk apa yang Yuzu rasakan saat ini, emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Aku yakin, Kau bahkan belum tahu apa yang ingin Kau katakan padanya."

"Tapi ...," Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya ketika tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan kucing hitam tersebut.

"Bukanlah prevalensi dirimu untuk memikirkan banyak hal dalam bertindak, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini keluargamu, bukan lawanmu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau pertimbangkan sebelum memutuskan sesuatu, terlebih untuk sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui dengan baik. Tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, jika kau bertindak sesuka hatimu saat ini ― Kau hanya akan terlihat seperti orang asing dalam keluarga Kurosaki."

Yorouichi pun berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo untuk mengejar Yuzu, meninggalkan pemuda Kurosaki itu dalam pemikirannya. Dia hanya berharap bahwa Ichigo akan lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi masalah kelurganya, tidak terpikir olehnya untuk menyinggung shinigami muda itu sedikit pun. Walaupun dia tahu, perkataannya telah menyinggung pemuda itu.

 **Urahara Shoten**

Toushiro berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah ruangan, di depan pintu ruang tersebut terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Dia sering melihat pemuda itu dulu, Hanakari Jinta. Salah satu anak yang sangat berisik yang Urahara ambil sebagai penjaga tokonya.

"Tunggulah disini sampai Urahara-san selesai memeriksanya," ujar Jinta tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sela pintu shoji ruangan itu. Toushiro tidak membantahnya, dia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pemuda rambut merah tersebut. Mencari posisi yang baik agar dia dapat melihat lewat sela shoji tersebut, Toushiro pun mulai duduk di belakang Jinta.

"Tidak ada yang memberitahumu kan? Tentang Karin," bisik Jinta pada Toushiro. Toushiro yang tadinya berusaha melihat ke dalam mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jinta, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud bocah itu. "Apa yang kau maksud, Hanakari-san?" tanya Toushiro penasaran.

"Orang-orang bodoh itu selalu saja menganggap kita anak kecil," gerutu Jinta. Toushiro yang awalnya tersinggung dengan kata 'anak kecil' pun mengurungkan niatnya untuh menyela Jinta, dia butuh anak itu tenang seperti ini untuk menjelaskan sesuatu tentang Karin padanya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Jinta pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karin, dia seharusnya tidak disini. Sejak kejadian itu, dia sudah menderita terlalu banyak ..."

Toushiro terdiam di tempatnya bahkan dia tidak bergeming saat Urahara membuka pintu shoji tersebut. Apa yang diceritakan Jinta padanya sungguh membuatnya terpukul. Dia tidak tahu, tidak tahu bahwa dirinyalah salah satu orang yang membuat Karin menderita selama ini.

Urahara yang melihat Toushiro seperti itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinta, tapi pemuda rambut merah itu membuang muka kearah lain. Dia tidak suka dianggap penyebab masalah bagi Taicho disampingnya, karena semua yang dikatakan olehnya itu benar ― Toushiro lah yang telah membuat Karin menderita.

Mantan kapten divisi 12 itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan membuka tensen kecilnya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan dengan Tessai yang mengikuti dibelakangnya, laki-laki bertubuh besar itu memberikan pandangan iba pada dua pemuda yang duduk di depan pintu.

Setelah keduanya keluar, Jinta beranjak dari tempatnya dan memasuki ruangan. Meninggalkan Toushiro yang diam mematung.

 _Isshin pov_

" _Tou-san, Aku hanya bermain bola sebentar saja. Kenapa Kau begitu khawatir sih," gerutuan Karin mengisi ruang kecil klinik rumahku. Aku melihat peluh di wajahnya yang baru saja selesai bermain dengan teman-temannya, dengan cepat Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Kau merasakannya 'kan, Karin-chan?" ujarku seraya membereskan berkas beberapa pasien yang tertumpuk di meja. Tentu saja, tumpukan berkas itu tidak ada yang perlu lagi dirapihkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin menatap langsung mata kelam yang telah kehilangan penglihatannya itu._

" _Dasar, baka Oya-jii! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," suara Karin terdengar bergetar saat mengatakannya. Walaupun Aku tahu dia berusaha agar tampak biasa dihadapnku, tapi Aku menyadarinya. Gadis kecilku yang dulu sering menangis itu, kembali ingin menangis saat ini._

" _A-aku akan ke kamarku," Karin berbalik menuju pintu. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar dari belakang dan suara isak tangis mulai terdengar di telingaku. Dengan cepat Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan meraih tubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Sungguh, Aku adalah ayah yang sangat tidak berguna._

 _Kemeja kerjaku basah oleh airmatanya, airmata yang tidak kuharapkan jatuh dari mata yang perlahan kehilangan sinarnya itu. "Berhentilah menangis, Karin-chan!" pintaku lembut. Berharap tangis tidak datang padaku, Aku memeluk Karin lebih erat._

" _Tou-san, sampai kapan rantainya bertahan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih tenang. Tapi suara itu semakin menyakitkanku, semakin membuat ulu hatiku bergetar entah apa sebabnya._

" _Bertahanlah, Karin-chan! Bertahanlah sampai Ichigo kembali."_

" _Tidak bisakah Ichi-nii pulang lebih cepat, ini semakin menyakitkan dari sebelumnya."_

" _Bertahanlah!" dan satu kata mengisi sunyi ruang itu._

 **...**

Terdiam. Ichigo terdiam dalam pemikirannya. Bahkan satu pun kata tidak terlintas dipikirannya, hanya terpaku dan memandang pada arah Yuzu pergi. Entah detensi seperti apa yang Yoroichi Shihoin berikan padanya. Rasanya, setiap rasa pedih bercampur jadi satu. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan sehingga dirinya tidak tahu lagi pertanyaan apa yang lebih dulu ditanyakannya.

Arisawa Tatsuki. Yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan Ichigo dan seekor kucing yang dikenalinya di toko Urahara - memandang iba pada teman masa kecilnya. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Perempuan yang kini bekerja sebagai seorang polisi itu hanya terdiam berdiri di belakang Ichigo. Dia bingung harus menyapa seperti apa.

Situasi seperti ini bukanlah saatnya untuk bertegur sapa setelah lama tidak bertemu. Tatsuki paham akan itu. Dia mungkin adalah gadis tomboy yang tidak mudah terbawa perasaan, tapi rasanya sulit untuk tidak memakai perasaan dalam masalah ini. Pasalnya, dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada adik temannya itu tiga tahun lalu dan setelahnya. Dirinya pun sepertinya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Setelah lama tidak bertemu dan bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menemui Ichigo. Tatsuki tidak berharap untuk menemuinya di antara hal seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin pergi dan kembali begitu saja tanpa dapat menyapa teman masa kecilnya itu. Tugasnya sebagai polisi terlalu padat untuk sekedar bertegur sapa setelah ini. Mungkin, hanya mungkin. Dengan satu dua kata Tatsuki mampu menenangkan sahabatnya itu —walaupun dia tidak yakin bisa untuk melakukannya. Setidaknya, rindunya atau kesedihan Ichigo dapat terkurangi sedikit.

"Ichigo ...," Ichigo yang mengenali suara itu langsung berbalik dengan ekspresi yang sama. Dipaksakannya sebuah senyum untuk teman masa kecilnya itu, Arisawa Tatsuki.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit melihat Ichigo yang seperti ini. Tatsuki tidak pernah bermasalah pada sifat cengengnya sewaktu kecil atau sikap egois dan keras kepalanya itu. Tapi saat ini, dia tidak bisa melihat senyum terpaksa seperti itu. Kenapa tidak dengan memarahinya atau mengejek ketika Tatsuki mengusik diamnya, atau menangis atas perkataan kucing itu. Tatsuki tidak akan aneh jika melihat reaksi seperti itu dari temannya.

"Marahlah atau menangis juga tidak apa."

Ichigo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan pulang, lebih baik besok lagi bertemu." Laki-laki berambut jingga itu pun berjalan perlahan melewati Tatsuki.

"Kau selalu menundanya. Tidak seperti Ichigo yang ku kenal, selalu ingin melakukan sesuatu secepat mungkin."

"Semua orang berubah."

"Itulah yang membuatmu tidak tahu apapun sampai saat ini."

Degh!

Degup jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat karena perkataan Tatsuki satu persatu kata yang sulit dicerna sebelumnya seolah menguar membentuk makna. Perkataan Yoroichi menusuknya ditambah apa yang baru saja dikatakan teman masa kecilnya itu. Sakit! Kepalanya terus mengulang setiap kata dan tanda yang dulu terabaikannya.

 _"Siapa? Siapa yang datang bersamamu, Ichi-nii?"_

 _"Sah-sahkit!"_

 _Yuzu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata sang kakak saat ini. "Obat penenang, Ichi-nii. Karin-chan sering bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini,"_

" _Baguslah! Kau tahu 'kan Rukia suka merangkai bunga. Seingatku, bunga-bunga dari karangan itu adalah cepat sembuh atau berduka cita. Ya, semacam itulah."_

" _Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak kembali tiga tahun lalu. Se-seandainya ... tidak, seharusnya kalian datang lebih cepat. Kalau lebih cepat, maka semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Dan Karin, dia ...," Yuzu memegang kepalanya erat._

" _Berhenti! Berhenti membicarakan hollow atau lainnya, Ichi-nii! Bisakah Kau bersikap seperti dulu, seperti seorang kakak biasa yang menghawatirkan adiknya. Yang akan datang jika kami membutuhkanmu, tidak bisakah?" Airmata perlahan jatuh dari wajah gadis itu._

" _Bukanlah prevalensi dirimu untuk memikirkan banyak hal dalam bertindak, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini keluargamu, bukan lawanmu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau pertimbangkan sebelum memutuskan sesuatu, terlebih untuk sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui dengan baik. Tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, jika kau bertindak sesuka hatimu saat ini ― Kau hanya akan terlihat seperti orang asing dalam keluarga Kurosaki."_

 _"Itulah yang membuatmu tidak tahu apapun sampai saat ini."_

Perlahan —dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Ichigo mengangkat tangannya dan memegang kepalanya. Bertindak seolah dia bisa menghilangkan masalah yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya. Tanpa disadarinya, shinigami tersebut mulai meracau akan kesakitannya yang semu. Memukul kepalanya dengan keras dan membiarkan air mata terjatuh begitu saja darinya.

Arisawa Tatsuki. Melihat temannya dengan rasa iba. Dia kembali melihat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini untuk orang yang berbeda, Kurosaki Karin. Dulu, saat kematian Kurosaki Masaki pun seperti ini. Mungkin dulu dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang Ichigo rasakan, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Ichigo bahwa semua orang berubah.

Dengan sigap, Arisawa menarik lengan Ichigo. Menyamakan dirinya disamping temannya itu dan "Ugh —!" brugh!

Tubuh Ichigo terpelanting tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tendangan keras yang diterimanya diperut membuat Ichigo sedikit meringis. Ditatapnya Tatsuki yang berdiri memandangnya, nafas temannya itu sedikit terengah karena berisaha menendangnya dengan sangat keras.

Tapi, lagi —Ichigo hanya melengos dan menatap sisi lain jalan. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Karin, tidak walaupun rasa sakit seakan menjalar ketubuhnya karena tendangan Tatsuki.

"Ichigo, lihat aku. Lihatlah aku, BAKA!"

Tersentak. Kurosaki Ichigo seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia sudah biasa mendapat tendangan atau pukulan dari temannya itu, tapi tidak bentakan demgan nada tinggi. Diangkat wajahnya untuk menatap perempuan berambut pendek itu.

Arisawa Tatsuki menarik nafas panjang dan mengaturnya. Butuh tenaga cukup banyak agar dapat menendang temannya yang sangat terlatih dalam kekuatan fisik itu. Menghiraukan rasa sakit dikakinya, Tatsuki menatap tajam temannya yang mulai memerhatikannya itu.

"Baka! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa seorang shinigami bisa selemah ini." Tidak ada respon, Ichigo seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh sarkamse yang ditujukan kepadanya. Mulai mengerti apa yang diinginkan Ichigo darinya, Tatsuki menarik nafas panjang.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin menyapamu, tapi segalanya tidak berjalan baik hari ini. Mungkin benar, tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan diantara teman. Walaupun aku berharap tidak menjadi pembawa berita buruk."

Arisawa Tatsuki mengulurkan tangannya, "Berdirilah dan akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang telah merevieww fic ini!**

 **Aku akan update chapter selanjutnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama (mungkin 2 minggu atau entahlah). Tapi tenang, aku akan memastikan bahwa chapter depan akan sangat spesial. Full of flashback! So, semoga kalian masih mau menunggu ceritaku ya.**

 **MK**


	12. Chapter 12

**Can You See Me?**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Flashback part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin-chan, aku tidak menyangka kalau Uryuu-san melamar Orihime-neechan. Padahal mereka baru saja lulus," ujar Yuzu seraya memeriksa ulang surat undangan ditangannya. Karin dan Yuzu yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah tidak menyangka bahwa dua teman kakaknya itu akan menunggu mereka di gerbang sekolah hanya untuk menitipkan surat itu.

Masih dengan seragam smp mereka, Karin dan Yuzu memutuskan untuk lebih dulu ke toko Urahara. Karena mereka ingin bertanya kapan kakaknya itu akan berkunjung lagi, ditambah ada surat yang harus mereka sampaikan padanya.

Karin hanya melirik adik kembarnya itu sekilas lalu kembali memerhatikan jalan. Membiarkan rambut pendeknya yang terikat ponytail tertiup angin, Karin hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon. Yuzu hanya tersenyum melihat respon saudaranya itu. Dia pun kembali menyamakan langkah dengan Karin yang berjalan lebih cepat didepannya.

"Aa, Karin-chan! Kau berjalan terlalu cepat."

Sesampainya di toko Urahara. Seperti biasa, kedatangan kembar Kurosaki itu disambut oleh bocah hyperaktif berambut merah —Hanakari Jinta. Memperlakukan Yuzu bak putri raja, Karin pun melangkah acuh meninggalkan keduanya setelah sedikit memberikan pandangan intimidasi pada Jinta.

Membuka shoji didepannya, Karin memasuki toko itu perlahan. Mencoba mencari keberedaan paman si topi bersandal —Urahara Kisuka. Aneh, tidak ada Ururu atau Tessai yang menyambut kedatangannya atau kucing aneh yang dapat berbicara itu. Karin pun membiarkan langkahnya pada pintu lain diruangan itu. Dia tahu ruangan siapa itu, paman si topi bersandal —itulah julukan yang diberikan kakaknya pada laki-laki aneh itu.

"Hey, pa —," terhenti. Sahutan Karin terhenti kala mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Walaupun dia adalah orang yang mengesampingkan formalitas, tapi Karin tahu bersikap sopan untuk tidak menyela pembicaraan yang lebih tua. Mencoba menahan urgensinya untuk bertanya, Karin pun mulai duduk menunggu di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Entah karena celah itu atau memang Urahara yang bersuara keras, Karin mampu mendengar pembicaraan itu. Menganalisa, sepertinya Urahara sedang berbicara lewat telepon dengan seseorang —bukan seseorang, sepertinya itu dengan kakaknya. Mencoba mencuri dengar, Karin mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu.

"—ini, apa tidak bisa kau sampaikan sendiri ... Kurosaki-kun, hal sebesar ini seharusnya kau beritahu lebih awal ... Ara-ara, bukan seperti itu maksudku ... Baiklah aku akan mengatakan kalau kalian tidak bisa berkunjung tahun ini. Tapi aku harap, kalian dapat mengatasi sotaicho lebih cepat, karena aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kemarahan dua gadis remaja."

Karin mendengar Urahara menutup telpon dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat, Karin menarik dirinya dan berdiri tegap di depan pintu. "Wah, siapa yang kutemukan mencuri dengar pembicaraanku? Kurosaki-chan," ujar Urahara yang berdiri tepat di depan shoji yang baru saja dibukanya.

Karin mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah Urahara. Urahara yang melihat pandangan itu langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tessen, "Ups, maaf! Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis muda," ejeknya.

Mendecih pelan, Karin membuang muka melihat tingkah orang didepannya. "Urahara-san, kenapa Ichi-nii dan yang lain tidak bisa berkunjung tahun ini?" tanyanya mengabaikan sarkasme yang coba dilayangkan Urahara.

"Ara-ara, apa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Urahara-san!"

"Kau tahu? Ada dinding yang tidak bisa dilintasi antara yang hidup dan mati." Karin mulai jengkel dengan tebak-tebakan kata yang selalu dilontarkan si topi bersandal itu, tidak bisakah dia langsung memberitahukan intinya saja. "Tapi Ichi-nii belum mati!" tolaknya tegas.

Menyadari kejengkelan Karin, Urahara menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk dan berbicara dengan tenang. Setelah melihat Karin mengikuti langkahnya, Urahara menutup tensennya mencoba memberi isyarat akan keseriusannya. "Karin-chan," Karin tahu bahwa Urahara mulai serius dengan hanya mendengar bahwa dia memanggil dengan namanya saja.

"Ketika Kurosaki-kun telah memilih menetap di soul society itu artinya dia telah melepas kehidupannya di bumi, sama seperti ayahmu yang lebih memilih ibumu. Setiap pilihan ada konsekuensinya tersendiri, mereka berdua telah melintasi dinding antara yang hidup dan mati. Maka harus ada yang mereka tinggalkan, termasuk hubungan keluarga yang lama tercipta. Apa kau mengerti."

Karin mengepalkan tangannya, dia menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan sesuatu. Tapi tidak, seorang Kurosaki tidak bisa menerima hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini. "Urahara-san, apa kau coba menyampaikan bahwa soul society melarang kakakku untuk datang ke dunia manusia lagi? Setelah sejauh ini kami mengizinkan Ichi-nii pergi, tidakkah mereka mengerti bahwa mereka telah merebut yang bukan milik mereka."

"Kau tidak mengerti juga ya, itu disebut konsekuensi. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini sama seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh beberapa orang di soul society ketika Isshin memilih menetap disini —memilih ibumu."

"Tidak! Soul society yang membuat Tou-san harus melakukan itu. Sedangkan sampai saat ini kami tidak menahan Ichi-nii untuk memilih keinginannya."

"Tepat! Seperti yang kau katakan, tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak tetap harus ada yang ditinggalkan. Kalian memang tidak menahan Ichigo, tapi soul society memiliki pemikiran lain. Maka dari itu aku mengatakan bahwa ini disebut konsekuensi antara yang hidup dan yang mati."

Kesal. Kemarahannya seperti akan meledak saat itu juga, tapi Karin terus menahannya dengan sabar. "Uugh! Apa kau bisa menghubungi Ichi-nii untukku?"

"Kurasa itu tidak bisa, dia berada dibawah pantauan divisi 1. Jadi Aku ragu bahwa sotaicho akan membiarkan kau menghubunginya."

"Tapi bukankah Ichi-nii baru saja menghubungimu! Ugh, lupakan saja! Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghubungi Toushiro."

"Aku takut, kau dan taicho muda itu akan lebih sulit dibandingkan Isshin." Karin terdiam, mata onixnya memandang nyalang pada Urahara. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermain dengan permainan cinta kekanakan yang setiap orang tujukan pada dirinya dan Toushiro. Tapi di sisi lain, Urahara memberikan pandangan serius. Seolah mengirim pesan yang selalu tersembunyi dari perasaan teman shinigaminya itu.

Tidak. Ini tidak benar, apa yag didengarnya saat ini adalah kebohongan. Kurosaki Karin benci ketika dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada situasi seperti ini. Menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dengan air mata yang coba ditahannya, kebanggan seorang Kurosaki yang coba ditahannya seolah hilang dalam waktu sekejap. Membenci akan kelemahannya, Karin berlari meninggalkan Urahara —meninggalkan toko tersebut. Dia mengabaikan segala sahutan dan panggilan dari belakangnya. Karena yang Karin tahu hanyalah berlari sejauh mungkin saat ini.

Yuzu hanya membiarkan saudaranya berlari, berbeda dengan Jinta yang memanggil Karin. Menghiraukan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, Yuzu yang juga telah mendengar pembicaraan itu pun memasuki toko dan menemui Urahara yang telah berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kurosaki-chan, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ka-karin me...melupakan obatnya, obat yang Urahara-san berikan telah habis hiks… Mungkin karena itu dia —maaf kan sikap Karin-chan tadi!" Yuzu membungkukkan badannya. Urahara yang melihat tubuh Yuzu bergetar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Membuka tensennya dan menunggu hingga Yuzu berdiri tegap kembali.

Lama, tapi Yuzu tetap membungkuk. Urahara menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah gadis smp itu. Melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar karena menangis membuat Urahara tidak tega, "Kurosaki-chan berdiri lah, tubuhmu akan sakit kalau membungkuk terlalu lama."

"O-obatnya?" tanya Yuzu yang masih membungkuk. Urahara mengambil sebuah botol yang terselip di lengan bajunya. Mengarahkan botol itu tepat dihadapan Yuzu. "Angkat wajahmu dan ambillah!" pinta Urahara tulus.

Yuzu menghapus airmatanya dan mengambil obat itu, "Arigato!"

"Kurosaki-chan, terkadang bersikap egois itu penting untuk beberapa hal. Itulah yang Aku pelajari dari ayah dan kakakmu. Apa yang kulihat dari Karin dan dirimu hari ini. Aku mengerti, bahwa sikap itu ternyata telah mendarah daging dalam keluarga kalian."

Yuzu memandang heran pada Urahara. Mengerti akan keheranan gadis didepannya, Urahara memberikan seringai khasnya. Tapi sayang, kali ini seringai itu tidaklah membuat Yuzu ketakutan. Mendesah pelan, Urahara hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang aku katakan. Berbicara tentang kemampuan Karin-chan, obat itu bukanlah untuk menghilangkan kemampuannya. Tapi hanya membuat kemampuan itu tertidur dalam waktu tertentu. Kemampuan yang dimilikinya memang sangat menyeramkan bagi gadis seperti kalian. Tapi terkadang ada saat dimana dia harus bisa mengendalikannya sendiri tanpa bantuan obat."

"Aku tidak peduli tentang kemampuan seperti apa itu dan tidak ingin membayangkannya. Tapi melihat Karin-chan terluka karena kemampuan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Urahara-san, aku harap anda cepat menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan kemampuan menyeramkan itu."

"Ara-ara, itulah kenapa Aku bilang bahwa kalian adalah 'keluarga'."

...

Lelah, kakinya lelah berlari. Suara-suara jeritan kematian pun semakin menyusup ketelinganya ketika dia menyadari dirinya berada di tengah keramaian. Terengah, Karin menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut. Mengatur nafas panjang berusaha untuk mengabaikan pandangan aneh dan suara disekitarnya. Rambutnya yang terikat entah kapan terlepas. Rambut pendek sebahunya seolah membuat bingkai wajah kecilnya.

Merasa lebih tenang, Karin mengangkat tubuhnya yang tertunduk lesu. Melihat keramaian , itulah yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dia tidaklah takut akan para hantu atau _plus_ yang bergentayangan disekitarnya. Dia hanya meretorikan keadaan ramai disekitarnya dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Belum lagi, Karin lupa untuk meminta obatnya dari Urahara.

Ugh! Kepalanya sakit ketika harus mendengar suara jeritan kematian orang disekitarnya saat ini. Melanjutkan langkahnya mencoba menghindari keramaian, Karin memghiraukan sahutan serta omelan beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya. 'Kenapa aku harus berlari ke pusat kota sih!' keluhnya mencoba menutupi pendengarannya.

"Aduh!" suara keluhan anak kecil berumur sekitar 9 tahunan itu membuat Karin terhenti. Dia melihat sebuah kotak yang terjatuh didepannya. "Itu milikku, Onee-san!" suara anak kecil yang sama membuat Karin melirik kearahnya lalu beralih pada kotak itu. Mengambilnya, Karin menyerahkan kotak tersebut.

Tertegun. Karin terdiam ketika melihat anak tersebut. Potongan rambut yang mirip dengan Ichigo dan ekspresi yang sama saat ibu mereka masih ada. Melihat nama yang tertera di kotak itu, Karin tersenyum pada replika kakaknya itu. "Onee-san, kotakku?" tanya anak tersebut seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan Karin.

"Ah iya, ini kotakmu." Anak itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendapatkan kembali kotaknya, "Ini hadiah untuk Kaa-san." Setelah mengatakan itu, anak tersebut membungkuk memberi hormat lalu berjalan melewati Karin. "Ichi-nii," gumam Karin yang berbalik dan memperhatikan langkah anak tersebut.

 **"Semoga isinya tidak rusak karena terjatuh. Sebaiknya aku cepat ke rumah sebelum Okaa-san khawatir."**

"Aakh!" Karin mulai menutup telinganya kembali ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang penuh penderitaan dari mereka yang akan mati. Seakan mengenal suara itu, mata keabuannya tertuju pada anak yang baru saja ditemuinya. "Oh, Kami-sama! Tidak mungkin!"

...

Degh!

Yuzu memegang jantungnya. Aneh, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Pandangannya pun seakan kabur, tapi bukan karena air mata. Rasanya langkahnya enggan untuk menuntunnya ke rumah. Entah kenapa, kini Yuzu membiarkan kakinya yang bergerak sendiri kearah lain.

"Ti-tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!"

...

"Melemah, reiatsunya melemah."

"Siapa Urahara-dono?" tanya Tessai yang baru saja mengisi gelas teh Urahara. Urahara hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya pada langit mendung sore itu. "Bahkan langit pun menangis hari ini" bisiknya lemah pada udara yang menyesakkan sore itu.

Hangat. Pangkuannya terasa hangat tiba-tiba. Dilihatnya Yoroichi dalam bentuk kucingnya. Kucing itu menelingkup dalam pangkuannya, mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dari rasa dingin. "Apakah kau juga merasakannya?" Selanjutnya, hanya geraman kecil dari kucing tersebut yang mengisi sunyi toko itu.

...

Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh!

Kurosawa Ahosi memandang nanar ke depan, wajah putihnya kotor oleh noda darah. Punggungnya sedikit terasa sakit akibat benturan dengan aspal. Terdapat memar di tangan kananya. Bajunya pun terlihat lusuh. Kotak kado yang dipegangnya sejak tadi jatuh terlupakan begitu saja disampingya.

Sebuah truk muatan tampak rusak menabrak lampu jalan. Dengan cepat, semua orang menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membentuk kerumunan. Lalu lintas jalan menjadi padat dipenuhi oleh orang yang penasaran akan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Kurosawa Ahosi perlahan mendekati objek yang sejak tadi dilihatnya. Jalannya terseok, sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Air mata perlahan mengalir diwajahnya. Terhenti, sama dengan apa yang dilakukan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya. Ahosi menangis, dia menutup matanya.

Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh!

Yuzu berhenti berlari. Langkahnya melamban seiring rintik hujan yamg mulai turun. Pandangannya terpaku pada kerumunan orang yang berada di tengah jalan. Disudut matanya, terlihat aliran darah yang bersatu dengan air hujan diantara celah kerumunan. Suara bisikan perlahan memasuki gendang telinganya. Jantungya pun entah kapan telah bergemuruh sangat keras.

Menghilangkan lelah karena berlari cukup jauh hingga ke tempat itu. Yuzu mengambil langkah panjang mendekati kerumunan. Abai akan gemuruh detak jantungnya, gadis Kurosaki termuda itu menyusun segala determinasi hati disetiap langkahnya.

Yuzu menghiraukan gerutuan orang disekitar ketika dia memaksa masuk dalam kerumunan. Tujuannya satu, memastikan. Memastikan bahwa firasatnya salah. Memastikan bahwa rambut hitam berlumuran darah yang terlihat dari celah kerumunan adalah oramg lain. Memastikan bahwa — dirinya belum terlambat.

Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh

Kurosaki Ichigo memandang sendu pada langit gelap soul society. Masih petang memang, tapi dia berharap dapat melihat bintang. Walaupun tidak akan pernah ada bintang di langit soul society. Setidaknya, dia bisa mengisi langit gelap malam dengan ingatan wajah keluarganya.

"Akh!" sakit. Jantungnya dengan sendirinya berdebar dengan keras. Aneh. Rasanya dia ingin kembali sekarang juga ke kota Karakura. Menikmati udara disana. Bertengkar dengan ayahnya akan hal bodoh. Atau sekedar bermain dan bercanda dengan adik kembarnya. Ya, setidaknya biarkan dirinya bertemu dengan adiknya hari ini. Itulah yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya.

Disisi lain, barak divisi 10. Hitsugaya Toushiro melirik pada frame kecil yang terpajang dimejanya —frame foto dirinya dan keluarga Kurosaki saat ulang tahun si kembar tahun lalu. Rasanya, hanya dengan melihat foto itu semua rindunya berkurang.

Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini berbeda. Dia merasa harus pergi ke Karakura sekarang juga. Tak ingin menjadi naif —tapi dirinya— sangat merindukan Karin.

Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh!

Tik! Tik! Tik! Hujan perlahan mulai jatuh lebih deras. Beberapa siswa smp yang sedang bermain bola pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mulai mengambil bola dan menaruhnya di jaring tas. "Kurosaki-chan tidak datang hari ini?" tanya Pinta salah satu dari siswa smp tersebut.

Mereka memandang jalan yang tepat berada di samping lapangan. Tak ada tanda dari gadis berambut raven yang mereka tunggu akan datang. Hujan pun mulai turun lebih deras, menandakan bahwa mungkin gadis raven itu sungguh tidak akan datang. "Mungkin aniki Kurosaki-chan sudah datang, jadi dia melewatkan latihan hari ini." Mendengar penuturan Kazuya, mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai membereskan barang mereka untuk pulang.

Klinik Kurosaki yang ramai beberapa menit lalau kini berganti dengan suasana sepi. Hanya ada Kurosaki Isshin yang tampak merapihkan beberapa data pasien. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda darinya. Wajah lelah dan cerianya berganti dengan rasa takut dan air mata. Entah kapan, dia membiarkan air mata itu jatuh diwajahnya.

Degh! Degh! Degh!

Sirine ambulan datang beriringan dengan mobil petugas polisi. Membuat Yuzu dan kerumunan itu menyingkir dari area kecelakaan tersebut. Tandu yang dikeluarkan ambulan yang diturunkan petugas menutupi pandangan Yuzu dari korban kecelakaan.

Korban pertama yang dibawa petugas adalah seorang laki-laki tua yang dikeluarkan dari dalam truk. Seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah, membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya berjengit ngeri dan menutup mata. Termasuk Yuzu, dia mengaihkan pandangannya pada sisi jalan. Disana, petugas polisi sedang menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang menangis sejak tadi. Dia memandang pilu pada anak tersebut.

Beberapa petugas yang mencoba mengobati luka lecetnya memandang sendu pada anak itu, karena anak itu terus menolak untuk diobati. Yuzu yang iba melihatnya mulai berjalan menuju sisi jalan itu. Berharap ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami trauma ... Dia terus menangis sejak tadi ... Yang ditandu itu bukankah dia yang menyelamatkan anak itu ... Bagaimana dengan gadis yang menyelamatkannya itu ya?"

Dtumb! Yuzu terhenti dari langkahnya ketika mendengar bisikan-bisikan orang disekitarnya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan cepat. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika dia merasa bahwa petugas pembawa tandu berada dibelakangnya.

Suara paramedis itu terdengar dengan jelas, "Apa kita perlu melakukan CPR? ... Ya, detak jantungnya lemah ... Tapi pastikan dengan baik, sepertinya dia mengalami luka dalam juga."

Degh! Degh!

Rintik hujan kini berganti dengan guyuran hujan yang deras. Beberapa orang mulai menyingkir dari sana. Tapi Yuzu, dia masih memcoba memeberanikan dirinya untuk membalik badan. Dia masih mendengar suara paramedis yang mencoba memasang alat bantu CPR dibelakangnya.

"Ayo masukkan gadis ini! Kita harus membawanya cepat ke rumah sakit,"suara itu diiringi dengan langkah kak. Membuat Yuzu dan segala determinasinya membalik tubuhnya.

Dan. Tepat didepannya. Seseorang yang sejak tadi mengisi pikirannya terbaring lemah diatas tandu. Semua gerak disekitarnya seolah melamban seiring dibawa masuknya tandu itu ke dalam ambulans. Yuzu. Hanya terdiam terpaku memandang kosong ketika mendengar suara mesin mobil yang dinyalahkan.

Tap! Satu langkah mundur diambil olehnya. Kedua tangan terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya. Perlahan, air mata jatuh dari matnya dan menyatu dengan hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Kurosaki Yuzu, entah kapan merasakan beban dipunggungya semakin berat. Membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuannya.

"Ti-ti-tidak! KARIN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note:**

 **Hei! I'm coming back! Akhirnya uas semester ini selesai. Dan aku harap kalian bisa menikmati chapter ini biarpun banyak OOC dan ke khilafan lainnya, hehehe.**

 **Mohon reviewnya untuk chapter selanjutnya dan terima kasih yg sudah mereview fic gaje ini semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca dan memberikan review!**

 **MK**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hai! Aku datang lagi para reader yang menunggu dan tidak menunggu cerita ini, hehehe... Sebenarnya, aku sudah ingin mengupdate fic ini akhir Juli kemarin. Tapi sayangnya, laptop yang menemaniku sejak Sma mengalami kerusakan dan dataya tidak 'selamat' :(((( Di laptop itu ada banyak data, kenangan serta fic yang aku tulis dan sudah selesai. Jadi aku harus menulis ulang cerita ini deh, ditambah aku harus kembali mengingat bahkan membuat plot baru — karena kita tidak bisa menulis cerita yg sama 2×. Sialnya lagi, sebagai mahasiswa yg 'kebetulan' aktif di himpunan, aku harus menyusun ulang lpj yg ikut hilang didlm laptop ku. Jadilah aku baru bisa update sekarang.**

 **Warning : Semi AU, OOC, dan romance gagal**

 **Can You See Me?**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah berapa lama Toushiro menunggu di depan pintu, kakinya terasa lemah untuk sekedar beranjak dari tempat itu. Saat Jinta memasuki ruangan itu, dia tidak berniat melihat ke dalam. Beberapa saat lalu pun dia mendengar suara Karin— suaranya terdengar lemah, menandakan bahwa gadis itu telah sadar. Tapi sayangnya, suara Karin membuat semua ototnya terasa melemah. Tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya segala kesedihan gadis Kurosaki itu telah menjadi titik lemahnya.

"Hitsugaya-san," sejak tadi Ururu terus memanggil sang kapten muda didepannya. Tapi tampaknya sang kapten masih asik dengan pemikirannya. Jinta yang telah keluar lebih dulu pun memberikan tatapan tidak sukanya pada sang kapten, walaupun dia tahu apa yang mungkin sedang dipikirkan oleh kapten itu. "Hey, pendek!" seru Jinta yang kini berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di dada — tak lupa sebuah deathglare diberikan Ururu pada Jinta karena berkata tidak sopan.

Toushiro mendelik tajam pada Jinta, ketika menyadari sebutan apa yang telah disematkan padanya — dia sungguh sensitif jika menyangkut tinggi badan. Jinta yang melihat respon itu menatap bangga pada Ururu, seakan tahu apa yang akan menyadarkan kapten didepannya dari lamunannya itu. Ururu yang melihat itu pun hanya mendesah panjang dan menyampaikan apa yang Karin titipkan padanya sebelum keluar, "Hitsugaya-san, Karin-chan ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi tolong, Hitsugaya-san, anda jangan sampai membuatnya sedih. Stress sangatlah tidak baik bagi keadannya saat ini." Dengan kata-kata itu pun Toushiro mengangguk dan memasuki ruangan, menghiraukan tatapan khawatir yang diberikan dua remaja yang ada didepannya, dia menutup pintu shoji seakan apa yang dibicarakannya adalah hal personal untuknya.

"Toushiro," terdengar suara Karin begitu Toushiro memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan meja kecil di pojok dan futon yang Karin gunakan di tengah — tapi cukup besar jika hanya untuk dipakai satu orang saja.

Toushiro menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbalik menghadap Karin. Gadis Kurosaki itu terlihat pucat, berselimutkan kain berwarna biru gelap yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya, Karin duduk menghadap pintu, cangkir yang dipegangnya langsung ditaruh di sebelah futon. "Toushiro, kesinilah!" undang Karin setelah hanya mendengar suara shoji tertutup.

Melangkahkan kakinya, Toushiro berjalan dan duduk di seblah Karin. Dia memandang wajah gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tidak secantik Yuzu memang, tapi aura yang dibawa Karin lah yang mungkin membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi, entah kapan aura hangat penuh keceriaan itu telah memudar, membuatnya rindu akan candu aura gadis didepannya.

"Aku dengar Jinta telah menceritakannya," ujar Karin memecah sunyi ruangan itu. Tangan kecilnya terus bermain dengan ujung selimut, menandakan ketidaknyamanan dirinya akan suasana sepi yang ada. Menyadari ketidaknyamanan itu, perlahan Toushiro mengangkat tangannya dan memegang pundak Karin. Memaksa gadis itu untuk berbalik menghadapnya, "Karin."

Suara husky dari sang kapten membuat Karin sedikit bergidik ngeri, pasalnya, Toushiro tidak pernah menggunakan nada seperti itu saat berbicara padanya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, biarpun tidak bisa melihat, Karin merasa bahwa Toushiro sedang menatapnya intens. "Toushiro, apa kau marah padaku? Apa kau marah karena aku tidak menceritakan apapun padamu dan kau mendengarnya dari Jinta — bukan aku?" bisik Karin yang masih bisa didengar Toushiro.

Menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Karin, Toushiro menggenggam tangan Karin dengan satu tangannya dan yang lain bergerak lembut menyingkirkan rambut raven yang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

Karin hanya diam dan membiarkan Toushiro menyelipkan setiap helai rambut ke daun telinganya. Dia menutup matanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan dingin tangan Toushiro yang menyentuh wajahnya, jujur, Karin sangat menyukai sentuhan itu — seolah memberi arti bahwa Toushiro tidak marah padanya.

Iris teal-nya memandang lembut pada gadis didepannya. Rasanya saat ini Toushiro tidak akan masalah jika mengakui Karin adalah kelemahannya. Baginya, membayangkan dirinya lah yang telah melukai Karin merupakan mimpi buruk. Tidak tahu kapan dia telah menjatuhkan hati pada Karin, karena dia pun terbilang baru mengenal Karin dibandingkan dengan dia mengenal Hinamori atau Matsumoto

— jadi yang pasti, bukan kecantikan lah yang membuat Toushiro menyukai gadis ini.

"Toushiro, apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Suara Karin memecah lamunannya, entah sudah berapa kali dia melamun — Toushiro merasa sangat bodoh hari ini. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya telah memegang pipi Karin, sementara Karin sendiri menatap lurus padanya. Aneh, biarpun dia tahu Karin tidak bisa melihatnya, rasanya seperti Karin sedang menatap kekonyolannya itu. Dengan cepat dia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Karin, menyatukan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Karin, menangkup kedua tangan kecil Karin dalam tangannya.

Kehangatan langsung menjalar pada tubuhnya yang dingin. Membuat tubuhnya yang terasa tegang menjadi lebih rileks, padahal dia hanya menggenggam tangan Karin. Dan semua kekhawatiran itu seakan hilang bersamaan dengan senyum hangat yang Karin berikan padanya saat ini. Tanpa disadarinya, sudut bibir Toushiro pun telah terangkat dan membentuk senyum simpul.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu," ujar Toushiro.

"Apa yang Jinta katakan tadi, aku tidak mau menganggapnya ada. Bagiku apa yang kau katakan adalah yang akan pertama kali aku dengar. Jadi, kumohon ceritakan semuanya padaku dan aku tidak mungkin marah padamu, karena aku tahu semuanya hanya darimu — Karin."

Penuturan yang dikatakan Toushiro memberikan angin segar baginya. Karin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Toushiro, tanpa berpikir — Karin langsung memeluk Toushiro. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher shinigami muda tersebut, Karin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sang shinigami. Menyesap setiap aroma musim dingin yang selalu dibawa shinigami yang telah memikat hatinya itu, "Aku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Toushiro hanya membalas lembut pelukan itu ketika mendengar jawaban Karin, sebelum akhirnya, keduanya melepaskan pelukan itu dan mendengarkan setiap cerita yang terlewatkan oleh Toushiro selama tiga tahun ini.

 **(NB : Bagi yang kurang menyukai bagian flasback, bisa menunggu chapter yang akan datang :D )**

 _/_ **Flashback** /

Aroma obat mengisi lorong rumah sakit saat itu. Suara isakan tangis terdengar menggema di setiap sudutnya. Putih, warna khas yang katanya membawa susana steril dan tenang nyatanya tidak membuat Yuzu menghentikan isak tangisnya. Gadis Kurosaki itu terus saja menangis. Ayahnya, hanya bisa terdiam.

Kurosaki Isshin tidak pernah merasa selemah ini sebelumnya. Kabar yang dorongan semanganya kemarin sore terus mengusik pikirannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan putri bungsunya saat ini. Beberapa teman putranya pun tampak terdiam dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menepuk lembut kepala putrinya—sekedar memberikan dorongan semangat.

Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang tunggu operasi. Teman serta kenalan keluarga mereka telah pulang malam kemarin. Ini adalah operasi panjang. Lampu penanda pun belum berganti warna menjadi hijau setelah mereka menunggu cukup lama.

"Pulanglah! Kau pasti lelah, Tou-san akan mengabarimu jika operasinya selesai." Suara Isshin tampak serak karena dehidrasi. Bahkan harus diakuinya, karena menunggu operasi selesai dia dan putrinya melewatkan makan malam mereka dan kelaparan.

Yuzu menggelengkan kepalanya. Isshin hanya tersenyum lemah dan membawa kepala Yuzu untuk bersandar dibahunya. Kembali, tangan besarnya mengelus lembut rambut honey blonde putri bungsunya itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari lorong rumah sakit. Isshin dan Yuzu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. "Anak itu," bisikan yuzu terdengar oleh Isshin. Mereka berdua pun bangun dari duduknya.

Terlihat, seorang wanita dan anak laki-laki dengan kemiripannya berjalan mendekati mereka. Ibu dan anak —itulah yang terbesit dalam pikiran Isshin. Mantan shinigami itu sesekali melihat pada putrinya yang tampak menunjukkan kesedihan kala melihat anak itu.

"Kurosaki Isshin?" itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan dibandingkan sapaan bagi Isshin. Dia pun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Matanya tertuju pada beberapa luka lecet dan plaster yang terlihat di wajah anak itu. Mengerti akan situasi yang ada, Isshin hanya tersenyum lemah melihat anak yang tampak mengumpat dibalik tubuh ibunya itu.

"Kurosawa-kun, apa dokter telah mengizinkanmu keluar?"

Kurosawa Ahosi —nama anak laki-laki itu— terkesiap ketika mendengar pertanyaan Isshin. Tidak jauh beda dengan putranya, sang ibu pun sangat terkejut — karena ini pertama kalinya untuk dia dan putranya bertemu dengan laki-laki didepannya. "Apa anda mengenal kami, Kurosaki-san?" tanya wanita itu.

Memandang sekilas pada putrinya, "Polisi telah memberitahuku beberapa hal." Sang ibu mengangguk dan meminta Ahosi untuk tidak berdiri dibelakangnya. Melihat ekspresi takut yang ditunjukkan Ahosi, Isshin merendahkan tubuhnya. Duduk dengan satu lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Mantan kapten shinigami itu mengambil tangan ahosi yang tampak lecet.

Tanpa disadari oleh yang lainnya, Isshin mulai menggunakan kido untuk mengurangi bekas lecet tersebut. Ahosi, disisi lain terkejut ketika merasakan bahwa rasa sakit ditangannya mulai berkurang. "Kau merasakannya 'kan, Kurosawa-kun?"

Ahosi tampak mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. "Inilah yang nanti akan dirasakan Karin-chan, semuanya akan membaik. Aku baru mengenalmu, tapi rasa sakitmu berkurang karena peganganku. Tapi bagaimana dengan putriku, Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan membiarkannya kesakitan 'kan?"

Ahosi terdiam. Dia melirik ibunya sekilas. Sang ibu tampak tersenyum lemah. Perlahan, Ahosi keluar dari balik tubuh ibunya. Menunjukkan senyum yang tulus. Seakan Ahosi mengerti bahwa Karin akan baik-baik saja — bocah itu membisikkan kata 'arigato' pada Isshin.

'Ting!'

Suara bel yang berasal dari ruang operasi mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Lampu ruang operasi pun telah beralih pada warna hijau — menandakan bahwa operasi telah selesai. Perlahan pintu ruangan terbuka, para teknisi medis mulai keluar dengan satu kasur yang didorong mereka dan satu kasur lagi dengan segala peralatan medis yang masih terpasang disekitarnya yang dibawa oleh teknisi bedah medis lainnya.

Yuzu memandang iba pada orang yang dibawa petugas medis itu, wajahnya telah ditutupi oleh kain rumah sakit. Dia mengenalinya sebagai sopir yang terlibat dalam kecelekaan. Beruntungnya, keluarganya merelakan jantungnya untuk Karin sebagai permintaan maaf. Ya, jantungnya, satu jantung untuk saudaranya yang terbaring lemah pada kasur dorong satunya yang kini dibawa oleh teknisi bedah medis.

Dalam kecelekaan itu, Karin mengalami benturan parah di bagian kiri tubuhnya yang berdampak langsung pada lengan kiri dan jantungnya. Yuzu tidak mengerti apapun tentang gagal jantung atau lainnya yang dikatakan oleh pamannya — Ishida Ryuken. Tapi satu yang pasti, keadaan Karin sangat kritis saat itu.

Yuzu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibu dan anak yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya saat petugas yang membawa Karin melewati mereka, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada ayahnya yang tampak menghampiri pamannya yang baru saja keluar ruang operasi. Isshin yang menyadari pandangan putrinya pun membalasnya, lelaki Kurosaki itu memberikan anggukan kecil pada Yuzu, seolah memberi tanda bahwa dia boleh meninggalkannya untuk melihat kondisi Karin.

Berbalik pada Ryuken, Isshin kembali mendengarkan penjelasan temannya itu tentang keadaan putrinya. "... Aku tidak tahu pasti hasil operasinya sampai Karin sadar. Kita harus menunggu selama 24 jam untuk mengetahuinya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri dampaknya akan banyak bagi gadis semuda dia kalaupun operasi itu berhasil."

Isshin menepuk dokter berkacamata itu sebelum akhirnya menyela pembicaraannya, "Aku tidak peduli tentang lainnya saat ini kecuali kesadarannya. Kita akan membicarakan itu dilain waktu. Terima kasih untuk usahamu sejauh ini, Ryuken."

Ryuken mengangguk kecil, "Temui aku diruanganku untuk informasi lebih lanjutnya."

...

 _28th day later._

Yuzu dengan masih memakai seragam smp-nya berjalan lemah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kegiatan peminatan yang diambilnya membuatnya lelah. Apalagi jarak dari sekolah ke rumah sakit sangat jauh yang semakin menambah penatnya itu. Dia tidak keberatan jika memang harus meninggalkan kegiatan tambahannya itu, tapi Yuzu yakin, Karin akan sangat tidak menyukai tindakannya itu.

Ya, Kurosaki Karin — saudaranya, yang saat ini masih terbaring lemah di kamar rumah sakit dengan infus pemberi nutrisi yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Sebenarnya, 10 jam setelah operasi, saudarnya telah sadar. Bahkan dia sempat berbicara lama dengannya walaupun hanya Yuzu yang berbicara dengan Karin mendengarkan saat itu. Karin pun telah bertemu Ahosi dan beberapa temannya yang kebetulan datang berkunjung. Tapi, saat Karin mengatakan dirinya lelah dan tertidur. Hingga saat ini, tidak ada tanda bahwa Karin akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Yuzu dan ayahnya sangat khawatir saat itu, tapi pamannya memastikan bahwa Karin hanya kelelahan dan tertidur. Namun kehawatiran mereka memang benar terjadi, selama tiga hari penuh Karin tertidur dan tidak membuka matanya ataupun bergerak. Mereka pun telah meminta bantuan Orihime dan Tessai untuk menyembuhkan keadaan Karin. Tapi sekali lagi, keduanya mengatakan kalau Karin hanya tertidur, benar-benar tertidur. Tidak ada efek lain pasca operasi ataupun tentang garis keturunan mereka yang bukanlah 100% manusia yang membuat keadaan Karin seperti ini. Karena semuanya telah memastikan, bahwa Karin hanya teridur.

Langkah Yuzu terhenti di depan pintu dengan nomor 102, ruangan Karin. Entah berapa lama Yuzu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah sampai. Ketika dia ingin membuka pintu tersebut, suara dua orang yang dikenalnya membuat Yuzu terhenti. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan itu.

"Lima belas hari lagi, jika sampai saat itu belum ada kemajuan maka tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi. Kau tahu prosedurnya kan?" tanya suara yang dikenali Yuzu sebagai suara pamannya, Ishida Ryuken. Disisi lain, Yuzu mendengar desahan panjang dari suara yang dikenalinya sebagai ayahnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan itu lagi padaku, Aku bukanlah dokter yang baru belajar seperti dulu." Kemudian Yuzu mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu.

Menjauh, Yuzu melihat pamannya membuka pintu ruangan. Lelaki yang tampak berumur 30 tahunan itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya, meninggalkan Yuzu yang tertunduk lemah. Setelah dirasakan bahwa pamannya telah menjauh, Yuzu membuka pintu tersebut.

"Aaaah, Yuzu-cha~an! Kau sudah pulang, lihat apa yang Tou-san bawakan untuk Karin-chan!" Yuzu tersenyum melihat tingkah ayahnya yang unik. Rasanya tadi dia mendengar suara serius dari ayahnya— kini saat dia membuka pintu, yang didapatinya adalah ayahnya yang ceria. Melihat pada benda yang dibawa ayahnya, Yuzu tersenyum mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang tampak kacau saat ini. "Tou-san, bukankah itu cd band terbaru yang ingin Karin-chan beli!"

Isshin mengangguk antusias dan mulai memasukkan cd itu pada laptop yang telah terpasang langsung dengan speaker, entah sejak kapan benda itu ada disana dan bagaimana pihak rumah sakit mengizinkannya membawa masuk, hanya ayahnya lah yang tahu. "Haa~ah, pasti saat Karin-chan tersadar dia akan memeluk Tou-san dengan bangga. Selain itu ..."

Yuzu hanya menjawab setiap perkataan ayahnya dengan gumaman. Langkahnya perlahan menuju kasur tempat Karin tertidur, saudaranya tetap tidur tenang disana dengan suara yang cukup berisik diruangan itu. "Tou-san, rambut Karin-chan memanjang. Apa kita harus memotongnya?"

 _One day later at Urahara Shoten._

"Kau ingin permen, Kurosaki-chan?" tawar Urahara pada Yuzu yang duduk didepannya. Sejak gadis Kurosaki itu datang, dia tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup. Dia pun tidak menaruh tas yang masih menggantung dilengannya. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepala lemah.

"Kurosaki-chan, apa aku perlu memanggil Isshin untuk mengantarmu pulang?" Yuzu mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng kuat. Tatapan matanya seolah meminta untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada ayahnya. Urahara yang sebelumnya ingin beranjak dari tempat itu kembali duduk dan menatap Yuzu yang mulai berani menatapnya.

Memerhatikan tatapan penuh permintaan dari Yuzu, Urahara sadar, bahwa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis didepannya itu cukuplah serius. "Katakanlah, " ujar Urahara dengan nada suara yang cukup tegas, sehingga membuat Yuzu sedikit berjengit dari tempatnya.

"Ichi-nii bilang kalau Aku tidak boleh terlalu dekat denganmu, Karin-chan pun mengatakan itu." Urahara melihat air muka penuh harapan dari ekspresi gadis didepannya, cara dia berbicara pun tidak terdengar gugup seperti kesan pertama yang sejak tadi diberikannya. "Tapi anehnya, setiap Ichi-nii atau Karin-chan dalam kesulitan, mereka selalu kesini. Seberapapun mereka ingin membuatku jauh dari sini, mereka selalu memintaku berlindung disini jika ada hal aneh mengenai monster atau —."

"Hollow, makhluk aneh yang akhir-akhir ini bisa kau lihat itu disebut hollow. Kedua kakakmu menginkanmu menjauh dari hollow-hollow itu," potong Urahara sekilas sebelum meminta Yuzu melanjutkan perkataannya kembali.

"Karena itu, aku kesini. Karena tidak ada yang bisa kumintai tolong lagi, selain Urahara-san. Aku ingin, anda menyadarkan Karin-chan dari tidurnya."

"Ara-ara, Kurosaki-chan. Kalau Orihime dan Tessai pun tidak bisa lalu begitu pun aku." Urahara pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Yuzu, menatap gadis malang itu sekilas, Urahara merasa iba melihatnya. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Yuzu rasanya kurang membuatnya menarik. Mungkin tidak semua Kurosaki itu benar-benar bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Berjalan menuju pintu shoji didepannya. Langkahnya pun terhenti, tangan yang tadinya ingin membuka pintu itu seakan tertahan. Reiatsu yang cukup kuat seolah menarik dirinya kembali dan berbalik pada sumbernya. "Urahara-san," suara gadis yang sama terdengar berbeda seiring reiatsu kuat yang mengiringinya.

"Jika Ichi-nii bisa membuatmu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, kenapa aku tidak. Bukankah Kau bilang kami adalah Kurosaki, seorang Kurosaki dengan keegoisan dan kebanggaannya adalah mutlak. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Karin-chan terbangun dari tidurnya — apapun."

"Terbangun dari tidur ya." Urahara mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit-langit ruangan, seringai khasnya pun menjadi jawaban atas pernyataan Yuzu saat itu.

...

Urahara dengan tubuh shinigaminya menatap lama pintu dengan papan bernomor 102 didepannya. Shihoin Yoroichi pun dalam bentuk shinigaminya berdiri dibelakangnya. Ya, mereka tidak memakai gigai. Karena ini malam hari, dan rumah sakit pastinya akan melarang siapapun untuk menjenguk di waktu malam. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kisuke?"

"Ara, apa kau tidak percaya padaku Yoroichi? Aku tidak akan membahayakannya, tenang saja."

"Kau tahu kan, bahkan Orihime dan Tessai tidak bisa membangunkannya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi Karin hanyalah tertidur, tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa dikembalikan seperti semula oleh Orihime-chan, Karin pun tidak sakit jadi kido sehebat apapun tidak akan menyembuhkannya dari tidurnya. Gadis itu hanya tertidur. Tapi sudah cukup tertidurnya 'kan, karena ada seorang murid yang menungguku saat ini."

Yoroichi hanya memandang sekilas temannya itu, "aku akan menunggu diluar." Urahara mengangguk dan mulai membuka pintunya. Perlahan memasukinya dan menutup kembali pintunya. Urahara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kursi yang ditempatkan tepat disamping kasur Karin.

'Krieet!' suara kursi yang bergeser mengisi sunyi ruang itu. Urahara duduk disana dan mengedarkan pandangannya, bola, semua pernak pernik bola menghiasi ruangan itu, dengan satu vas bunga menjadi hiasan tersendiri diruangan itu. Kembali pandangannya tertuju pada Karin, gadis kurosaki itu lebih kurus dan pucat dari terakhir kali dia menengoknya, rambutnya pun tambah panjang selain itu aura kehidupannya pun seakan menghilang dari rona wajahnya.

Urahara menyondongkan kepalanya, dia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi telinga Karin, memegang perlahan tangannya yang terinfus. Urahara mulai berbisik padanya, "Ne, Karin-chan. Apa kabarmu? Hime-chan —kalau kau tidak mengenalnya, itu adalah sebutanku untuk zanpakuto miliku — ya, bahkan dia sepertinya menghawatirkanmu.

"Karin-chan, bukankah kau tidak suka membuat orang khawatir padamu terlebih keluargamu. Tapi sayangnya kau telah melupakan mereka, Yuzu-chan dan ayahmu. Aku mengerti, di dunia mimpimu, Ichigo dan semua teman soul societymu sedang mengajakmu bermain. Semuanya, termasuk Yuzu dan ayahmu — tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya mimpi. Kau ingin semua mimpi itu tidak berakhirkan? Kalau iya, bangunlah. Ichigo dan yang lainnya menunggumu — disini, di dunia pemimpi yang nyata.."

Hening. Setiap kata yang diucapkan Urahara seakan terpantul lagi, setiap sudut ruangan seakan menjadi satu-satunya pendengar setianya saat ini. Tapi seorang Urahara Kisuke tahu apa yang dilakukannya, termasuk berbicara pada gadis yang sedang tertidur diruangan itu.

Mungkin yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya dapat berbicara dan berbicara. Karena hanya dengan suaralah orang yang tertidur seperti ini akan terbangun. Memastikan setiap ucapannya terdengar oleh Karin, Urahara memegang lembut tangan gadis itu seperti ayah pada putrinya. Ini akan menjadi malam panjang bagi mantan kapten divisi 12 itu, karena ini pengalaman pertamanya untuk 'menarik seseorang dari dunia mimpinya'.

Pagi yang cerah dengan suasana tenang lorong rumah sakit membuat suara Isshin seolah menggema. Yuzu yang berjalan disamping ayahnya hanya tersenyum dan terkadang memberikan anggukan meminta maaf pada setiap orang yang memandangi sikap antik ayahnya itu. Walaupun sudah hampir sebulan para penghuni rumah sakit itu melihat tingkah Isshin, bagi mereka tetap saja hal itu sangat aneh dan terkadang menyebalkan. Mereka sempat bertanya, bagaimana orang seperti dia diizinkan masuk oleh pihak rumah sakit.

"Uuh, Tou-san! Jangan sembarangan mengejek Jii-san. Nanti kita bisa diusir," keluh Yuzu seraya menarik lengan ayahnya pada lorong rumah sakit yang menuju kamar Karin. "Oh,Yuzu-chan bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih Ryuken daripada aku. Masaki lihatlah, bahkan Yuzu-chan sudah tidak memedulikan ayahnya lagi," Yuzu menggeleng lemah melihat tingkah kekanakan ayahnya. Dia mengerti kenapa kakaknya dan Karin sering sekali menendang ayahya — karena ayahnya begitu menyebalkan.

"Tidak Tou-san, Yuzu tetap akan peduli. Tapi lebih baik kita bertemu Karin-chan dulu, bukankah Tou-san harus membuka klinik lebih awal hari ini." Isshin mengangguk antusias ketika Yuzu mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya, dirinya tidak bermaksud mengejek temannya itu kalau saja dia tidak bersikap menyebalkan pagi ini. Biasanya temannya itu akan memeriksa Karin setiap pagi dan menunggu sampai dirinya atau Yuzu datang. Tapi pagi ini dia malah asyik mengobrol dengan dokter lain.

"Chiaki-san, sampai kapan aku harus menggunakan kursi roda?"

Suara itu. Yuzu menghentikan langkahnya begitu pun Isshin yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Mata kedua Kurosaki itu tertuju pada seorang pasien yang duduk dikursi roda tidak jauh didepan mereka dengan seorang suster muda yang mendorongnya. Rambut gadis itu jatuh terurai hingga punggungya, kulitnya tampak pucat tapi lebih cerah daripada hari sebelumnya, iris keabuannya tampak menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan akan sesuatu, kedua tangannya beristirahat dipangkuannya.

"Kurosaki-san, selama kau menjalankan beberapa pemeriksaan dan terapi kecil mungkin kau bisa berjalan dan bergerak seperti biasa." Suara lembut suster itu seakan mengetuk keterpakuan mereka yang berdiri tidak jauh didepannya.

"Karin panggil aku Karin saja. Aku pikir saat Jii-chan bilang aku hanya tertidur selama 28 hari itu tidak akan berdampak buruk padaku. Sampai-sampai aku harus duduk di kursi roda seperti ini."

"Karena kau tidak menggerakkan ototmu cukup lama, itulah yang menyebabkan keram dan sulit menggerakkan tubuhmu, tapi pemulihannya tidak butuh waktu lama. Karena kuro-Karin-san adalah orang yang tangguh." Suster itu tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang sejak tadi mendongakkan kepalanya saat mereka berbicara. Dia berharap dengan senyuman itu, Karin dapat melihat kejujurannya, karena adiknya pernah mengatakan bahwa Karin sangat tidak suka dianggap lemah bahkan dikasihani.

"Ya Chiaki-san benar," Karin mengangguk dan mengembalikan posisi kepalanya dengan benar—jujur, kepalanya agak sakit saat mendongak terus seperti tadi. Ufth! Pundaknya sedikit sakit ketika seseorang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, bukan— bukan seseorang tapi Yuzu. Dari aroma tubuh dan kehangatan yang diberikan saat memeluknya, Karin tahu bahwa Yuzu lah yang memeluknya.

"Karin-chan!" suara Yuzu terdengar bergetar, Karin pun merasakan pundaknya basah —dia menangis. Yuzu menangis dalam pelukannya, bukan, bukan pekukannya, karena Karin sulit menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa kaku. "Yu, sudahlah — jangan menangis!" Karin berpikir, mungkin dengan perkataannya itu adik kembarnya akan berhenti menangis.

Tapi tidak, tangisan Yuzu semakin keras terdengar ditelinganya. Karin hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah kembarannya itu. Matanya yang tertuju pada pundak Yuzu pun beralih ke depan. Pandangannya terhenti pada ayahnya yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya Karin ingin menyahuti kebodohan ayahnya karena bersikap seperti melihat hantu padanya atau Karin ingin sekali menendang wajahnya. Namun kali ini tidak, pandangan matanya melembut dan tersenyum simpul pada ayahnya. Sebuah senyum yang jarang diberikan pada sang ayah.

Kurosaki Isshin yang berdiri ditempatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Rasanya dia ingin memeluk Karin sama seperti Yuzu yang telah lebih dulu memeluk saudaranya itu. Tapi Isshin tahu, putri tertuanya itu akan risih jika dia memeluknya. Ya, setidaknya dia tidak ingin merusak momen yang mereka nanti selama hampir sebulan ini.

Isshin tergelak dari tempatnya saat melihat Karin tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyum yang jarang dilihatnya, mata sang putri melembut dan seolah memanggilnya. Langkah Isshin tampak kaku, otaknya berhenti berpikir dan membiarkan hatinya memilih. Seketika, dia membenamkan kedua putrinya dalam satu pelukan yang hangat.

Chiaki, suster yang ditugaskan menjaga Karin hanya tersenyum lembut melihat momen hangat keluarga didepannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Chiaki berjalan mundur dan berbalik. Meninggalkan keluarga itu untuk menjaga Karin —rasanya hal itu dinilai lebih baik olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Four month later._

Karin menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya dengan tergesa, ini adalah bulan ke dua sejak dirinya kembali bersekolah. Awalnya, dia sedikit takut ketika harus masuk kembali. Pasalnya, sudah tiga bulan terhitung dengan libur sekolah, telah banyak pelajaran tertinggal karena absennya itu. Tapi, sejak kesadaran Karin, teman-temannya dan Yuzu tidak pernah absen untuk mengajarinya selepas pulang sekolah.

"Karin-chan! Kau belum memakan sarapanmu!"seru Yuzu yang telah menunggu saudaranya itu dilantai bawah. "Yu, apa kau melihat ikat rambutku?" Karin bertanya seraya berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Yuzu. Yuzu mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Karin.

Melihat saudaranya yang menggeram kesal dan mengacak rambutnya membuat Yuzu kasihan. Dia pun melepaskan ikat rambutnya — jika dibandingkan dengan rambut Karin, rambut Yuzu yang bergelombang lebih pendek. "Pakai punyaku dan cepatlah makan! Kita akan terlambat sebentar lagi," ujar Yuzu lembut.

Karin yang melihat Yuzu menyodorkan ikat rambutnya hanya terdiam, dia pun memandang Yuzu sekilas dan mengambil ikat rambut itu. Sebenarnya, Karin tidak masalah jika rambutnya tidak diikat — tapi itu dulu, sebelum rambutnya menjadi panjang melebihi bahunya. "Yu, mungkin aku harus memotong rambutku." Yuzu melihat Karin mengikat rambutnya dan berjalan ke meja makan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu ke kota besok. Ada beberapa barang yang harus aku beli," sahut Yuzu yang berjalan mengikuti Karin. "Kenapa tidak hari ini? Bukankah kita pulang lebih cepat," Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hari ini kita harus ke toko Urahara-san, bukankah pil yang dia berikan telah habis Karin-chan?"

Karin yang telah bersiap memasukkan sandwich kemulutnya pun tertahan, dia menurunkan tangannya sesaat dan melirik pada Yuzu yang duduk tepat di depan mejanya. "Yu, sepertinya aku tidak perlu lagi memakan pil itu." Karin tersenyum miris sebelum mengambil gigitan pertamanya.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan saat lima bulan lalu, ketika kau tidak meminum pil itu, kau harus masuk rumah sakit selama dua bulan." Suara Yuzu terdengar melamah.

"Seperti Ichi-nii yang menerima takdirnya sebagai shinigami, aku pikir kemampuan ini pun ada baiknya. Kalau Ichi-nii bisa menolong arwah dari hollow dengan kemampuannya, maka aku bisa menolong manusia dari kematiannya. Hey, bukankah itu adalah hal keren! Kau memiliki saudara yang bisa mendengar suara hati seseorang sebelum kematiannya datang," suara tawa Karin pun mengisi hening rumah itu.

Yuzu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ketika saudaranya telah memilih determinasi seperti itu, maka tidak ada yang bisa menentang argumennya. 'Karin-chan, yang kau lawan itu bukan monster tapi takdir. Bagaimana jika karma takdir itu berlaku padamu suatu saat nanti?' pikir Yuzu dalam diamnya.

Melihat adik kembarnya yang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya membuat Karin sedih. Sejak kejadian lima bulan lalu rasanya ada yang berbeda, keluarganya menjadi lebih khawatir walaupun mereka tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung. Memutuskan menyudahi sarapannya, Karin pun beranjak dari duduknya. "Yuzu, sejak awal, Urahara-san bilang kalau kemampuanku itu tidak bisa dihilangkan bukan? Dan sekarang ini, aku sudah menerima kemampuan aneh ini. Jadi tenang saja. Lain kali aku akan berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak," Karin pun mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di meja. Memandang Yuzu yang telah memperhatikan ucapannya, Karin memberi isyarat untuk segera pergi ke sekolah.

Keesokan harinya, Yuzu kembali melihat saudaranya yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit akibat menolong anak kecil dari kebakaran. "Kau bohong, Karin-chan!" seru Yuzu yang terus menahan tangisnya.

...

Two years later

Suasana lapangan saat itu terlihat sepi, bola yang tergeletak begitu saja didekat gawang tampak bergerak dimainkan angin. Di sisi lapangan tampak beberapa anak yang biasa memainkan bola itu. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi seorang gadis berambut raven yang duduk diatas bangku lapangan. "Dokter Kurosaki benar, sebaiknya Karin-chan tidak bermain bola," ujar seorang anak yang sering dipanggil Pinta itu.

"Hei, Pinta! Apa yang kau katakan. Jadi sekarang kau pro dengan Tou-san, hah?" seru gadis berambut raven yang telah bangkit dari duduknya. Pinta yang merasa tidak enak dengan temannya itu hanya menundukkan kepala, dia tidak bermaksud untuk meminta Karin berhenti bermain bola, dirinya hanya khawatir dengan kesehatan Karin. "Karin-chan, Pinta tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kami hanya ingin kau lebih fokus pada kesehatanmu saja," bela Ryouhei yang membantu Karin untuk mengambil tasnya.

Ya, mereka semua khawatir dengan kesehatan Karin. Sejak kejadian kebakaran yang menimpa Karin dua tahun lalu, kesehatannya itu semakin melemah. Selain mengalami kebutaan, Karin pun harus menjalani operasi cangkok jantung untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka berpikir, mungkin karena operasi itulah kesehatan Karin menjadi terganggu.

Mengambil tasnya dari Ryouhei, Karin pun melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Iya, tuan-tuan! Tanpa kalian menghawatirkan kesehatanku pun aku sudah tahu, jadi tidak usah memikirkan itu dan biarkan aku bermain hari ini," ujar Karin dengan nada sarkasme. "Eeh, Karin-chan! Tapi Yuzu-chan sudah memperingatkan kami untuk tidak mengajakmu bermain hari ini—."

"Apa? Jadi, kalian takut pada Yuzu. Hahaha!" teman-temannya hanya memerah dan menundukkan wajahnya. Membiarkan Karin tertawa dengan puasnya. Menahan tawanya, Karin pun kembali tenang. "Baiklah! Ternyata kalian benar-benar tidak ingin aku bermain lagi ya," ujar Karin dengan dinginnya. Menghiraukan keterkejutan temannya karena ucapan Karin, dia pun berjalan angkuh ke depan dengan sedikit menabrak tubuh Pinta yang berdiri didepannya.

Temannya yang berambut afro pun langsung meraih tangan Karin, memaksa dirinya kembali berbalik menghadap teman-temannya. Karin sedikit kesal dan menyingkirkan tangan temannya itu. "Karin-chan dengar dulu!" gerutu Donny seraya memegang tangannya yang agak sakit karena Karin memelintirnya tadi. Seseorang berkacamata diantara mereka pun memberanikan diri berbicara ketika melihat Karin yang berdiri kesal didepan mereka. "Karin-chan, kami tidak melarangmu bermain. Setelah dokter Kurosaki mengatakan kau sudah membaik, kau bisa bermain lagi."

Hening.

Tarikan nafas panjang, Karin merilekskan tubuhnya. Dia mengambil tongkatnya dari tas dan menyerahkan tas itu pada seseorang didepannya, Karin tidak tahu siapa yang mengambilnya. "Bola?" tanya si kacamata — Kazuya. "Ambil lah! Pakai bola itu selama aku tidak bermain,"jawab Karin dengan mudahnya.

"Eeh~ itu kan bola kesayanganmu, Karin-chan." Kini Pinta pun kembali angkat bicara. Dia mengambil bola tersebut dari Kazuya, kembali melihat apakah benar itu bola kesayangan temannya. Terlihat, sebuah tulisan dengan tinta merah permanen, 'Happy Birthday 8th, Ichigo K.'

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku memberikan itu sebagai pengganti diriku. Karena itu bola kesayanganku, kalian harus merawatnya. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengadukan kalian pada Ichi-nii karena telah merusak hadiahnya," jelas Karin dengan seringainya yang khas.

Teman-temannya yang lain bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar nama kakaknya disebutkan. Pasalnya, semua orang didaerah itu pasti mengenal Ichigo Kurosaki dan sifatnya. Mereka rasanya enggan membayangkan wajah Ichigo yang sedang marah.

...

 _Two month later_

 _Karin pov._

 _Sakit. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksa jiwaku keluar dari tubuhku, seperti tarik menarik. Mungkin seharusnya aku sudah mati, karena beberapa saat lalu pendengaranku seakan lumpuh, aku hanya dapat mendengar suaraku, hanya mendengar denting rantai yang tertarik diiringi rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku. Mungkin kejadian beberapa saat lalu memang benar terjadi, karena aku, ironinya — bahkan bisa mendengar suara kematianku sendiri. Ya, kematianku. Oh Kami-sama, bahkan kemampuanku pun membuatku harus mengakui kematianku sendiri._

 _Entah aku harus beruntung atau tidak. Karena kini, aku bisa mendengar suara Tou-san dan yang lain. Suara mereka seakan mengelilingiku. Apakah ini artinya aku selamat dari kematianku sendiri? Tapi, sepertinya aku merasakan bahwa rantai jiwaku telah retak sebelumnya._

 _"Kau tahu, ini sudah melawan takdir. Rantai jiwanya telah rusak, kido atau shotten kishun Inoue tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya." Suara paman Ryuuken, apa ini artinya aku dirumah sakit — lagi._

 _"Kurosaki-jiisan, Karin tidak akan suka ini, sebelumnya dia tidak mau menerima bantuan apapun dari kita, apa baik kalau saat ini kita membantunya seperti ini?" Kini aku mendengar suara Inoue-nee. Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak orang diruangan ini?_

 _"Isshin, yang dikatakan mereka benar." Itu suara kucing aneh di Urahara shoten, artinya Urahara-san dan mungkin Tessai juga ada disini. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Tou-san hingga suara mereka terdengar kesal dan seperti kelelahan._

 _"Aku ayahnya, aku tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Karin-chan sangat tidak ingin bantuan apapun, dia ingin menjadi gadis normal setelah apa yang dialaminya sejauh ini. Tapi dia sangat tidak ingin menjadi plus atau hollow, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia 'pergi' sekarang." Suara orang disekelilingku terdengar hening setelah Tou-san berbicara. Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku setuju dengannya, berakhir seperti apapun dan kapanpun hidupku, aku tidak ingin menjadi arwah penasaran atau monster aneh yang sering kulihat._

 _"Wah, sepertinya kau sangat mengerti tentamg anakmu ya. Aku pikir tidak masalah melakukannya itu terdengar seperti permintaan terakhir, kan? Selama apa yang diinginkannya terwujud, kita hanya harus menahan kido ini kan. Apa kau sanggup, Inoue-san?" Suara Urahara! Jadi tebakanku benar kalau dia pun ada disini._

 _"Selama kido bisa menahan rantai yang retak dan Karin-chan tidak berada jauh dari jangkauanku, aku pikir tidak masalah. Tapi kalau kerusakannya parah, aku tidak bisa melakukan reject pada kido itu. Seperti aku tidak bisa memperbaiki rantai jiwanya, aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan reject apapun pada Karin-chan. Karena rantainya rusak, itu berarti pengembalian keawal hanya akan berakhir pada titik ketidak ada kehidupan — kematian."_

 _/_ **Flashback End** /


	14. Chapter 14

**CAN YOU SEE ME ?**

 **Bleach Tite Kibo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9 September, Kurosaki's Home**

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan iris kecoklatan Ichigo. Dipaksakan tubuhnya yang lelah bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya sakit, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Tatsuki, sahabatnya, semalam penuh menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya selama tiga tahun tanpa kehadirannya. Seketika, hanya karena cerita beberapa waktu lalu —Ichigo merasa bukan bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki.

Matanya tertuju pada frame kecil di atas mejanya. Pikirannya kalut, senyum yang terperangkap dalam foto diframe itu membuat keadaan hatinya semakin sakit. Itu foto keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya tersenyum menggendong adik kembarnya dan Ichigo kecil tersenyum lebar diantara keduanya, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

Menatap sendu kearah lain, Ichigo menolak memerangkap kembali dirinya ke masa lalu yang sudah berakhir tersebut. Mengacak rambutnya, gerutuan kecil lepas begitu saja mengisi sunyi kamarnya pagi itu. "Baka," keluh Ichigo seraya mendekati jendela kamar dan membukanya, membiarkan angin pagi musim gugur menusuk tulangnya yang terasa kaku pagi ini.

Ichigo lelah. Dia tidak melakukan apapun memang, bertarung melawan hollow yang menjadi alasannya datang ke Karakaua pun tidak, tetapi dia lelah. Lelah untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya, lelah untuk semua drama aneh yang takdir goreskan untuk keluarganya.

Tok tok!

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan Ichigo dari lamunannya. Dengan sigap dia membuka pintu kamarnya. "Yuzu?" Ichigo sedikit terkejut melihat adiknya berdiri tertunduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba setiap perkataan sang adik semalam membuat keadaan hatinya semakin memburuk, rasanya sakit melihat sang adik seoalah ketakutan dan berdiri dengan rasa bersalah didepannya. Yang mana, seharusnya perasaan seperti itu adalah untuknya, bukan Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii, tentang semalam―," Ichigo tidak membiarkan Yuzu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tidak sekolah, Yuzu?"

Yuzu menggeleng lemah, sang adik masih belum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Ichigo. "Ichi-nii, Aku―."

Lagi, Ichigo tidak membiiarkan Yuzu mengatakan apapun. "Yuzu, rambutku mulai memanjang dan membuat gatal leher. Kau mau memotongnya untukku," Ichigo menunggu respon sang adik yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo.

"Seperti dulu," lanjut Ichigo tersenyum sendu.

Yuzu mengangguk dengan cepat, membiarkan linangan air mata jatuh ke lantai. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sendu, membiarkan setiap momen pagi itu sebagai saksi bisu janjinya. Ya, janji. Janji kecil yang dikunci dihatinya yang sakit seketika itu juga. Yaitu, membangun kembali momen indah bersama keluarganya ―walau hanya sebentar saja.

" _Ichi-nii! Bisakah Kau bersikap seperti dulu, seperti seorang kakak biasa yang menghawatirkan adiknya. Yang akan datang jika kami membutuhkanmu, tidak bisakah?"_

Perkataan Yuzu terngiang lagi, tetapi kali iniIchigo tersenyum yakin akan jawabnya. "Ya, aku bisa," bisiknya lembut.

...

"Terima kasih, Ururu-chan."

Ururu hanya mengangguk kepada Isshin yang tengah duduk berdua dengan Urahara. Dia baru saja menyajikan secangkir teh untuk keduanya, sebelum akhirnya Ururu kembali meninggalkan keduanya berbincang di teras depan toko.

"Malam yang panjang," Isshin menatap dalam diam sahabat bertopi hijau yang mulai menyesap tehnya itu ―Urahara.

"Lapisan pertama yang telah rusak semalam adalah milik gadis Ishida, artinya tidak ada reject atas kerusakan kido lagi setelah ini." Isshin menundukkan pandangannya, matanya tertuju pada jam pasir yang baru saja dibalikkan oleh sahabatnya beberapa waktu lalu itu.

"Jam pasir itu.. setiap butir yang jatuh adalah waktu yang dimiliki putrimu sebelum semua lapisan kidonya menghilang." Kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu masih enggan menyahuti pembicaraan sahabatnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin disahutnya lebih dulu. Kejadian semalam atau kenyataan tentang hidup putrinya yang tengah dihitung oleh butiran pasir dihadapannya.

Selama tiga tahun terakhir, Urahara telah banyak membantunya. Memintanya lebih dari semua ini akan membuat Kurosaki Isshin merasa semakin bersalah. Dia pun telah berjanji pada Urahara bahwa permintaannya agar menjaga rantai jiwa Karin adalah permintaan terakhirnya.

Isshin menghela nafas panjang dan melihat ke arah langit pagi musim gugur, dia butuh relaksasi. Meraih cangkir teh hangat dan menyesapnya perlahan, Kurosaki Isshin benar-benar butuh ketenangan hari ini.

Menyadari rekan minum tehnya yang memerhatikan dari sudut mata, Isshin menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya. "Sampai setiap butir pasirnya terjatuh, aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang bersedih dihadapan putriku." Satu determinasi yang diucapkan Isshin bukan hanya tertuju pada Urahara, tetapi juga pada setiap orang yang sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik shoji toko Urahara.

Isshin melihat sekilas senyum khas sahabatnya dari balik tensen kecil yang menutupi wajah mantan kapten divisi 12 itu. "Tetapi sebelum aku lupa," Isshin menunjukkan wajah konyolnya yang khas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya itu, "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu selama ini."

"Siapa yang bilang aku membantumu selama ini."

Jawaban khas sahabatnya. Dia sudah menduganya. Entah kenapa, Isshin memilih tertawa lepas pagi ini sebagai sahutan atas jawaban khas Urahara Kisuke.

...

Fuwa Mahiro yang mengantarkan adiknya ke sekolah tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sang adik tepat di depan sekolahnya. "Ai-chan belajar yang rajin ya," ujarnya lembut pada sang adik.

"Baik onii-chan," ujar Fuwa Aika tersenyum semangat. "Apa pulang nanti Ai boleh mengunjungi Karin-nee?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, sepertinya tidak. Aika menghabiskan waktu dengan onii-chan saja ya, Karin-chan pun sepertinya begitu."

Aika menatap bingung kakanya sebelum menganggukkan kepala dan berbalik memasuki sekolahnya.

...

Karin berjalan pelan meraba ruangan di Urahara Shoten itu, sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti pada dinding yang terasa seperti jendela diruangan tersebut ―karena dia bisa merasakan angin musim gugur menelisik lembut tubuhnya yang mulai gerah terus terkurung di kamar semalaman.

Karin merasakannya. Dia mulai mendengar suara kematiannya sendiri dalam suasana hening seperti. Dia tahu tidak lama lagi waktunya akan habis. Tidak butuh Urahara atau Inoue memberitahunya pun, Karin dapat merasakan bahwa rantai jiwanya yang retak dan mungkin seharusnya sudah putus mulai kembali bekerja sebagai mana takdir seharusnya berjalan baginya.

Sekarang waktunya, pikir Karin. Setelah sekian lama takdir dikehidupannya tertahan oleh kido dan kemampuan aneh Inoue, akhirnya takdir kembali menunjukkan taringnya dihidup Karin. Takdir kematiannya.

"Harus dimulai dari mana ya," gumam Karin mengisi sunyi ruangan. Dia berpikir untuk membuat list hal yang harus dilakukannya bersama orang yang dia sayangi sebelum takdir benar-benar menjemputnya. "Saat pulang nanti aku harus meminta bantuan Yuzu membuat list sepertinya," senyum tulus akhirnya terukir diwajahnya setelah sekian lama Karin menantikan waktunya.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hallo Minna-san, akhirnya aku bisa kembali menyelesaikan fic ini. Mohon reviewnya yaa, karena aku janji.. dalam satu atau dua chapter lagi akan menyelesakan fanfic ini hehe. Semoga masih ada yang menantikan fanfic gaje ini ya wkwk**


End file.
